Tu Mundo Mágico y Mi Mundo Mítico dentro del Mundo Muggle
by Merodeadora Black 28
Summary: Cuando él murió yo pensé que mi vida se había muerto junto con él, pero no fue así por cosas del destino alguien me rescato del dolor, me protegió, me llevo a vivir a su mundo, que nunca creí que existiera, el mundo del hombre rubio platinado y de ojos grises que me salvo, pero lo más importante que me dio fue amor, lo que mi corazón pedía a gritos. (Nessie y Draco)
1. Prefacio

**Prefacio**

Estoy muy triste, lo único que hago desde hace unos meses es llorar y llorar por él. Por él que dio su vida por la mía, por salvarme; si tan solo le hubiera hecho caso ese día, cuando me dijo: «Nessie, ¡Corre! ¡Corre, ve a casa!», pero yo no le hice caso porque quería ayudarlo, así que me quede a su lado, fue una mala idea, ellos nos tenían rodeados, y yo solo fui un estorbo. Pero que podía hacer, estaba en pánico, y mi vista solo estaba en el ejército completo de neófitos. Y me preguntaba, ¿Quién los había creado? ¿Con que motivo? ¿Y porque estaban aquí, en Forks?

Luego todo paso muy rápido, uno de ellos se me acerco cuando noto que me corría sangre por las venas, e intento clavar sus colmillos en mi cuello, yo no me pude mover por el pánico, no sabía qué hacer, pero de pronto alguien me empujo unos tres metros fuera del alcance del neófito sediento, cuando levante la cabeza pude darme cuenta que el que me había empujado era un lobo de pelambrera color arena, era Seth y no estaba solo, estaba con toda la manada de Sam y de Jake.

El lobo de pelaje rojizo luchaba con todas sus fuerzas, yo busque su mirada y cuando la encontré, su mirada me hizo un gesto, que la interprete como: ¡Vete, es peligroso! Esta vez le hice caso, me levante del suelo y empecé a correr hacia mi casa, pero no me di cuenta que me seguía uno de ellos, solo reaccione cuando el neófito se abalanzo sobre mí acorralándome contra un árbol, estaba perdida, y tenía mucho miedo, cerré los ojos esperando mi final, pero los segundos pasaba y nada paso, los colmillos del neófito nunca tocaron mi cuello. El gruñido del lobo rojizo me hizo abrir los ojos, Jake lo había empujado alejando de mí, y entonces empezó la pelea entre en neófito y Jake. Parecía que Jake iba ganando, pero otro neófito vino tras mi lobo y lo atrapo entre sus brazos cuando mi lobo estaba de espaldas, esto hizo que Jake soltara al neófito con quien estaba peleando y este aprovecho para unírsele al recién llegado y entre los dos atacaban a Jake. Yo grite con todas mis fuerzas cuando escuche el corazón de Jake latir cada vez más lento y luego… simplemente se paró. Los neófitos habían acabado con la vida de mi lobito de pelaje rojizo. Y lo peor de todo era que yo no pude ayudarlo y no porque no quisiera si no porque no pude reaccionar a tiempo, me quede estática viendo la terrible escena, y cuando el gran lobo cayó al suelo lo único que hice fue volver a gritar con todas mis fuerzas «¡NO! ¡NO!».

Luego sentí como una ráfaga de aire pasar por mi lado, eran mi familia, mi madre se acercó a mí y me abrazo mientras susurraba «Todo estará bien». ¿Qué todo iba a estar bien? ¿Acaso no se escuchaba lo que le decía? ¡Nada iba estar bien!

Después de eso no supe más porque me desmaye en los brazos de mi madre.

Ahora dos meses después de la muerte de mi Jake, estoy aquí encerrada en mi habitación, sin ganas de seguir viviendo. Solo veía fotos de él conmigo, cuando éramos felices. Ya no tengo vida, no salgo de mi habitación por nada del mundo, ni cuando algún miembro de mi familia viene para tratar de que baje al patio o a caminar, los ignoro; tampoco como, ni siquiera tengo sed, solo lloro porque me siento culpable de su muerte, siento que me ahogo, ya ni siquiera tío Jasper puede darme tranquilidad, mi pena es demasiado grande, siento que ya no tengo corazón, solo siento un hoyo en reemplazo de mi corazón.

¡Te extraño, mi Jake! ¡Te amo! Lo único que te pido es que me lleves contigo, no quiero vivir en un mundo donde tú no existas.


	2. Capítulo 1: ¡¿Quién es ella!

**Capítulo 1: ¡¿Quién es ella?! ¡¿Por qué la trajiste aquí?!**

**POV Draco**

Hoy día era 20 de Septiembre de 2013 y hace exactamente quince años con cuatro meses y dieciocho días que la guerra había terminado, y ahora reinaba la paz en el mundo mágico, sí, el bien gano, el trío de oro gano, y ahora el trío de oro es considerado como héroes de guerra, junto a la Orden del Fénix. Y ahora _San_ Potter y Weasley son aurores y trabajan en el Ministerio, Granger, ahora Weasley, defiende a todas las criaturas mágicas despreciadas y también es la fundadora del P.E.D.D.O. para que los elfos domésticos no seas esclavos, ahora los elfos trabajan para nosotros, reciben un sueldo, tienen un día libre a la semana y vacaciones pagadas.

Y como era de esperarse, Potter se casó con la hermana menor de Weasley y tienen tres hijos, dos niños y una niña. ¡Ja! A Potter sí que le gusta reproducirse. Weasley se casó con la sabelotodo Granger y tienen dos hijos pelirrojos, una niña y un niño, insisto que manía de querer reproducirse y no solo ellos, también mis amigos, Blaise Zabini, el más mujeriego, después de mí, claro, se casó con mi mejor amiga Pansy Parkinson y tienen dos hijos, y por último Theo Nott se casó nada más y nada menos que con Lunática Lovegood, ahora Luna Nott, ellos tienen gemelos, Lorcan y Lysander, y no solo eso, sino que Luna está nuevamente embarazada, tiene cinco meses, y será una niña, Theo está que no cabe en su pellejo de tanta felicidad.

Y por último, yo sigo soltero y por supuesto que siempre tengo con quien pasar las noches, siempre hay una mujer que no se resiste a mis encantos, acepto a todas las mujeres brujas o muggles, claro, menos Astoria Greengrass. Al comienzo cuando empezamos a salir estaba bien, pero cuando la relación se puso más seria y empezamos a hablar de una futura boda, ella cambio, creía que yo era de su propiedad, no me dejaba ni respirar, así que termine con ella a pesar de todas sus amenazas; y estaba tan feliz después de terminar con ella, sentí tanta paz cuando la mande al demonio, y ella se fue diciéndome que no me iba a dejar ser feliz con ninguna otra que no sea ella, que al final iba a pedirle perdón de rodillas para que regresara conmigo, sí, claro, «sigue soñando», le dije. Ya paso más de un año de eso, y hasta el momento no da señales de vida.

Pero bueno, dejando a la loca de Astoria de lado; yo me dedico a trabajar en las empresas de mi padre en el mundo mágico y no solo en mi mundo, sino también en el mundo muggle, mi padre ha hecho inversiones en distintas empresas muggles y aunque los muggles son unos estúpidos a veces no dejo de reconocer que tienen buenas ideas. Y tratar tanto con muggles, ahora hasta uso sus artefactos y sobre todo su tecnología, gracias a eso ahora poseo un auto deportivo color verde, obvio como todo un Slytherin. Aunque me costó un poco de trabajo aprender a conducir y utilizar su tecnología, pero lo logre, también compre un celular, una computadora portátil y hasta compre una casa para pasar un buen rato con algunas amigas que conocí en el mundo muggle.

Y ahora me encuentro en mi habitación de Malfoy Manor, hace 4 días que no me acuesto con nadie, sí, yo Draco Malfoy no he tenido sexo con ninguna mujer durante estas 4 noches, por ella, solo por ella. Una chica muggle que encontré hace tres días y de la cual ni siquiera se su nombre, ni su edad, aunque creo que tiene 16 o 17 años, pero es tan hermosa que si no supiera que es una muggle creería que es una bruja con parte veela.

Debo reconocer que me siento un degenerado al verla de una manera inapropiada, ella es una adolescente y yo ya soy un adulto, pero aun así, no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, todo el día la tengo en mi cabeza, imaginándome el sonido de su voz, pero desde el momento que decidí bajar de mi auto e ir por ella y cuando la vi a los ojos todo mi mundo cambio, es como si solo existiera ella y solo ella. Ya ni siquiera puedo concentrarme en mi trabajo, porque sus ojos chocolates aparecen en mi mente.

Me preguntó, ¿Quién será ella? ¿Y su familia? ¿Por qué lloraba el día que la encontré? ¿Estará sola?

Ojala y si esté sola para que se quede aquí conmigo, sí, soy muy egoísta, pero porque me sorprendo, soy un Malfoy, y los Malfoy somos egoístas por naturaleza.

La vuelvo a mirar, esta acostada sobre mi cama, dormida, lleva así desde el día que la encontré… sé que debería llamar a un medimago para que la haga reaccionar, pero temo que si vuelve en sí, me abandone.

**Flashback**

Eran las 5 de la tarde y salía de una aburrida reunión de socios de la empresa del mundo muggle, me subí a mi auto y empecé a manejar despacio hasta llegar a un bar. Entre al bar, me senté en la barra y le pedí un whisky al barman, mientras me lo servían empecé a mirar mí alrededor por si había una linda chica que tuviera el honor de pasar la noche conmigo, pero no hubo necesidad de seguir buscando porque una chica de cabellos castaños y lisos, con mirada seductora se me empezó acercar.

—Servido, señor —dijo el barman poniendo el whisky en la barra.

La castaña llego junto a mí.

—Hola, guapo —dijo, con voz sensual—. No te había visto nunca por aquí.

—Hola —dije y le sonreí—, y si no me has visto por aquí, es porque no vengo muy seguido.

—Me puedo sentar y hacerte compañía —me preguntó.

—Claro —respondí.

—Soy Donny Smith —se presentó y estiro su mano para que se la estrechara.

—Draco Malfoy —le respondí y estreche su mano.

Llame al barman y le pedí otro trago para Donny. Empezamos a platicar, pero conforme iba pasando el tiempo me di cuenta que era una mujer vulgar y sin cerebro.

—Si quieres podemos ir a mi casa —me invitó—, te aseguro que la pasaremos muy bien, Draquito —un momento, me llamo "Drauito", pero con quien cree que está hablando.

—Mi nombre es Draco. DRACO —le repetí—, no "Draquito" —dije de mala manera—. Y ahora ya no me apetece estar contigo, así que hasta nunca, Donny —saque dinero para pagar la cuenta y lo deje sobre la barra.

Escuche que me dijo algo, pero la ignore y salí del bar. Cuando salí del bar me di cuenta que estaba lloviendo «Genial», susurré. Así que rápidamente subí a mi auto y arranque, mientras manejaba hacia mi casa que tengo en el mundo muggle, divise a una chica caminando sola bajo la lluvia, me sorprendió verla, ¿acaso estaba loco? Como se le ocurría salir sin un paraguas de su casa. De pronto vi que tropezó con sus propios pies y cayó al suelo de rodillas.

Iba a seguir mi camino como si no hubiera visto nada, pero algo dentro de mí hizo que fuera a por ella. Tal vez podía ayudarla a volver a su casa.

—Maldición —susurré. Baje del auto, y apenas puse un pie en la acera, la lluvia se encargó de mojar mi caro traje.

Me acerque a ella con rapidez.

—Oye, ¿estás bien? —que pregunta más estúpida, me recriminé. Obvio que no está bien.

Ella levanto la cabeza y me miró, sus ojos chocolates me hipnotizaron, fue como si ahora ella fuera lo más importante en vida, incluso más importante que mis padres y yo mismo, era extraño nunca había sentido algo parecido con nadie. Pero negué con la cabeza y trate de concentrarme en ayudarla. Tenía algunos mechones de su cabello pegados alrededor de su cara, y lo primero que pensé cuando la miré fijamente fue «que hermosa» era realmente hermosa, pero sus ojos chocolate que tanto me atraían estaban rojos e hinchados como si le hubiera pasado llorando en días. Ella abrió la boca para decir algo, pero nada salió de su boca, porque se desmayó; ni siquiera lo pensé, la cogí en brazos y la metí en mi auto, rodeé el auto y yo también me subí, conduje directo a mi casa, y cuando llegue, metí el auto en el garaje, la tome en brazos y entramos a la casa, durante todo el camino no despertó, solo suspiraba de vez en cuando. La lleve a mi habitación y la acosté en mi cama, saque mi varita y con un hechizo seque su ropa, porque se podría enfermar si seguía con la ropa mojada, también le seque su cabello y pude darme cuenta de que era con andas y del color de su cabello, era un extraño cobrizo, nunca había visto ese color de cabello. Estaba vestida como cualquier chica de su edad, llevaba puesto jeans, una blusa a cuadros color rosa, un abrigo color blanco y con ballerinas del mismo color del abrigo, y no usaba nada de maquillaje, en realidad no lo necesitaba, ella tiene una belleza natural, casi cautivadora. Seguí mirándola embobado durante unos minutos más, hasta que me percaté de que aún estaba con la ropa mojada de lluvia, así que aproveche para darme una ducha mientras ella aún estaba inconsciente, ya luego vería como la haría reaccionar.

Después de ducharme, y ponerme ropa limpia y seca, volví a con ella, me senté al borde la cama y la observe. Ella tenía algo que me atraía, algo que hacía que yo no me alejara de ella. Pero seguía igual a como la deje, aun inconsciente, eso era raro, ya debería haber despertado.

—No puedo dejarte sola —susurré.

Así que la volví a tomar en brazos y aparecí en mi habitación de Malfoy Manor, la acosté sobre mi cama, le saque los zapatos y la tape con una frazada.

Miré el reloj que tenía en mi muñeca, ya eran más de las 11 de la noche. Decidí dejarla así toda la noche, pero si hasta mañana no despierta tendré que llamar a un medimago o tal vez llevarla a San Mungo.

Me cambie mi ropa por mi pijama y me acosté junto a ella, con la clara idea de dormir, pero no pude conciliar el sueño en toda la noche, porque me dedique a mirar a mi bella acompañante, y a escuchar su respiración pausada, parecía como si estuviera muy cansada, por ratos suspiraba; pero me alarme un poco cuando empezó a llorar entre sueños y me pareció escuchar que llamaba a alguien, no entendí bien el nombre de la persona a quien llamaba. Seguramente serían sus padres o hermanos. ¿Les habrá pasado algo? Es por eso que lloraba, ¿tan grande era su dolor para tenerla de esa manera?

Seguí observándola un poco más, hasta que su respiración volvió a ser pausada.

Pero había algo que no cuadraba. ¿Por qué me sentía tan intranquilo ante su pesar? ¿Por qué me afectaba lo que le pasaba, si tan solo es una chica que acabo de conocer?

Negué con la cabeza, ya luego averiguaría porque me sentía extraño con ella. Ahora lo más importante es que no tengo que dejar que mis padres se den cuenta de que había recogido a esta hermoso chica muggle, sino harían cualquier cosa para que la devolviera a su mundo. ¡Y eso sí que no lo iba a permitir! Yo quiero conocerla más, saber su nombre, escuchar su voz —que me imagino que será tan cautivante como ella— y sobre todo saber que tiene de especial para tenerme así de pendiente de ella, saber porque me atrae como si fuera un imán.

Me entretuve tanto admirándola que no me di cuenta de que ya eran las 6 de mañana, pero lo más sorprendente de todo era que ni siquiera tenía sueño, y podría estar mirándola toda la vida. Así que me obligue a levantarme de la cama, me duche rápidamente y me cambie para volver a mi tarea, seguir observándola. Y nuevamente me tuve que obligar a dejar de mirarla; iba a bajar a desayunar, cuando mi padre entra a mi habitación sin tocar, y por supuesto lo primero que vio fue a la chica que ocupaba mi cama, para luego mirarme a mí.

—¡Draco! —exclamó, en tono de regaño.

Y no tuvo tiempo de decir nada más, porque mi madre lo interrumpió entrando a mi habitación, y como mi padre, ella también observo a mi acompañante. ¿Pero qué les pasa? ¿Por qué entran a mi habitación sin llamar antes? ¿Qué no se dan cuenta que ya no soy un niño? Pero eso no era lo peor, lo peor era que sucedió lo primero que no quería que pase. Que descubran a mi bella chica.

—Hijo… —dijo mi madre, y luego se quedó muda, viendo nuevamente a mi acompañante.

Y antes de que empezaran con sus preguntas: «¿Quién es?». Decidí contarles todo, total, ya la habían visto.

—Padre, madre… se estarán preguntando «¿Qué hace esta chica en mi cama?» Pues la encontré ayer en el mundo muggle, estaba caminando sola por la calle y me preocupo cuando la vi caer al suelo, así que me acerque a ella, pero no pude hacer mucho por ella porque se desmayó antes de decirme siquiera su nombre. Está muy mal, y he decidido ayudarla —les dije con seriedad.

—¡La recogiste del mundo muggle! —gritó mi padre—. ¿Tú? Draco Malfoy, mi hijo, ¿queriendo ayudar a una _muggle_? ¿Te estas escuchando lo que dices? —sí, estaba enojado.

—Una muggle, pero ¡¿Quién es ella?! ¡¿Por qué la trajiste aquí?! —ahora la que hablo fue mi madre.

—No sé quién es ella, madre, ya lo dije, no tuvo tiempo de decirme su nombre. Y si, padre, deseo ayudarla —les respondí, con seriedad.

«No me alejaran de ti», pensé.

—Tal vez sus padres la estén buscando, y tú la traes aquí, a nuestro mundo… tienes que llevarla a su mundo, Draco. Ya alguien más se encargara de ayudarla —dijo mi madre.

Ya ambos me estaban hartando con sus preguntas y sus reclamos. Yo ya soy mayor de edad y sé perfectamente que hago o que no.

—Lo siento, madre, y padre, pero yo sé lo que hago. Estoy suficientemente grande para hacerme responsable de mis propios actos y no pienso regresarla a su mundo… por lo menos hasta asegurarme de que esté bien —concluí. Nada ni nadie me iba hacer cambiar de opinión.

—¿Qué pasara cuando despierte y pregunte dónde está? Le dirás que está en el mundo mágico y después le contaras todo sobre la magia —dijo sarcásticamente mi padre.

—Ya veré lo que le diré en su momento, padre —eso fue lo último que les dije, porque después de eso los invite a que salieran de mi habitación.

**Fin de Flashback**

Y la sigo mirando, creo que nunca me cansar de mirarla, podría pasar toda mi vida solo viéndola.

Lo bueno es que ella no está sola durante el día, Kreacher —Potter lo dejo libre para que regresara con mi madre— de cuidarla por las mañanas y las tardes mientras yo estoy trabajando, y en las noches la cuido yo.

Lo único raro es que no ha despertado, pero no me preocupo mucho porque no parece enferma, solo parece como si quisiera escapar de la realidad, de su realidad, la cual no me dejo de preguntar.

Pero de pronto… ella movió una mano, parece como si quisiera despertar, sí, ahora movió un poco la cabeza y…

—Jacob… —susurró, pero no entendí lo que dijo—. ¡Jacob! —casi dio un gritito, y empezó a llorar.

Un momento, ¿quién demonios es ese tal Jacob al que tanto llama? ¿Y por qué está llorando por él? Juró que si ese tal Jacob fue quien la lastimo, lo mataré.


	3. Capítulo 2: Escapando del Dolor

**Capítulo 2: Escapando del Dolor**

**POV Renesmee**

Abrí los ojos lentamente, estoy confundida y agotada, muy agotada. Parpadeé un par de veces y me di cuenta de que esta no era la nueva casa que compro mi familia, por supuesto que esta no era mi nueva casa, y esta no era mi nueva habitación. ¿De quién era esta habitación? Nunca la había visto antes, las paredes eran de un color verde, al lado derecho había una puerta de madera, el cual yo suponía que era el baño, un poco más alejado de la puerta había una gran ventana con cortinas de seda color gris, pero la ventana estaba entre abierta, al parecer había una terraza; al frete mío había otra puerta de madrea que tenía grabado en alto relieve una serpiente enroscada con la cabeza levantada y sacando la lengua —muy original, pensé— al lado izquierdo estaba el vestidor, ¿será tan grande como el que tía Alice preparo para mí?, me pregunté; bueno, eso no importa mucho. La habitación era realmente grande, al lado izquierdo había un escritorio y una silla, y encima del escritorio había unos libros gruesos y una pequeña lámpara, ahora me fije en la cama donde estaba acostada, tenía sabanas de seda negra igual que las fundas de las almohadas, la cubrecama era verde y hacia juego con el color de las paredes; había dos veladores a cada lado de la cama y sobre ellas había una lámpara, y al final de la cama había un baúl, esta habitación tenía algo raro, claro, como no me di cuenta antes, no había una televisión, ni un equipo de sonido y en el escritorio solo había libros y no una laptop.

¿En dónde estaba? ¿De quién era esta casa? ¿Por qué estaba aquí? ¿Qué fue lo que me paso? ¿De quién es esta habitación? ¿Y mi familia? Sobre todo mis padres. ¡Oh, santo cielos! ¿Y mis padres? ¿Dónde están? ¿Por qué no están conmigo?

De pronto algo me distrajo, era como unos latidos de corazón —eso quería decir que no era nadie de mi familia— esos latidos estaban muy cerca, y venían de la terraza, y ahora escucho unos pasos acercarse, se está dirigiendo a mí…

—Despertaste —fue lo primero que me dijo el hombre cuando se acercó a mí. Su cabello era rubio platinado, sus ojos eran de un color gris mercurio, eran hermosos, él era alto, no tanto como tío Emmett, pero si era alto, tenía espalda ancha, parecía que hacia ejercicio, pero lo que más me sorprendió de él era que era muy pálido, casi como un vampiro, pero no lo era porque escuchaba a su corazón latir y veía como le corría la sangre por sus venas. El rubio me quedo mirando muy fijamente y luego me sonrió como si me conociera de hace mucho tiempo, ¿es que acaso me conoce? No lo recuerdo de ningún lado. Al parecer el noto mi confusión porque se apresuró a aclararme—: Soy Draco Malfoy —_Que nombre tan raro_, pensé—. No te vayas a morder la lengua. Yo tampoco tengo un nombre muy común que digamos»—. Hace tres días te vi caminando bajo la lluvia desde mi auto, pero luego te vi caer, y baje del auto para ayudarte, pero apenas me acerque a ti te desmayaste, luego de eso te traje a mi casa y recién despiertas, pensé que estabas muy cansada así que te deje dormir todo estos días, pero si mañana no despertabas te llevaría a un… hospital —dudo un poco al decir «hospital»—, ya me estabas preocupando —termino de hablar y su tono era serio.

Claro, ahora recuerdo, yo caminaba bajo la lluvia, y tropecé con mis propios pies. ¡Ja! Los genes Swan nunca me abandonaban, ni siquiera en los peores momentos de mi vida. Recuerdo que estaba con la vista algo borrosa por las lágrimas, cuando escuche que él se acercó a mí y dijo: «Oye, ¿estás bien?», yo abrí la boca para contestarle, pero no pude responderle porque todo se me puso negro y perdí el conocimiento.

—Sí, creo que lo recuerdo —mi voz sonó un poco ronca.

—¿En serio te acuerdas de mí? —me preguntó, y yo asentí—. Apropósito, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

—Sí, lo siento, pero antes muchas gracias por ayudarme. Soy Renesmee Cullen —respondí—. Eh…, señor Malfoy, ¿qué día es hoy? —le pregunté, y al parecer se sorprendió cuando lo llame «señor Malfoy» porque cambio la expresión de su cara.

—20 de septiembre —miró el reloj de su muñeca—, 9 de la noche, y llevas tres días inconsciente —dijo. Me sorprendí cuando repitió que había pasado tres días inconsciente, y por consiguiente fuera de casa.

—¡3 días! —grité—. Mis padres y toda mi familia deben de estar muy preocupados por mí —dije y trate de levantarme de la cama, pero me mareé y casi caigo al suelo, y digo casi porque de no ser por el señor Malfoy que me cogió de la cintura deteniendo me caída.

—No te levantes, todavía estas muy débil —me regaño, y pude ver en sus ojos verdadera preocupación por mí.

—Lo siento, soy un poco torpe —me disculpé—, pero tengo que ir a casa, mi familia deben de estarme buscando y… —no pude seguir hablando porque él me interrumpió.

—Pero ahora no puedas, ya te lo dije, estas muy débil y además es de noche, podría ser peligroso que andes sola por las calles —otra vez detecte el tono de preocupación en su voz. Eso me sorprendió en verdad, ¿cómo una persona que recién conoce a otra podría estar tan preocupado por lo que le pase a la otra?

—Pero… —trate de refutar, pero él me miró con seriedad y me calle.

—Cuando te recuperes por completo iras a tu casa —me ordeno—. Y ahora dime, Rene… lee —trato de pronunciar mi nombre, pero no le salió.

—Renesmee —le corregí, y trate de sonreír, pero no pude.

—Sí, eso. Que nombre tan raro tienes, nunca lo había escuchado, parece un… trabalenguas —comentó. Pero cuando escuche la última palabra que dijo, me acorde de Jacob, él decía que mi nombre parecía un trabalenguas por eso me decía Nessie o Ness. Contuve las lágrimas porque sabía que si empezaba a llorar no tendría cuando parar. Pero ahora que me acorde otra vez mi lobito siento nuevamente el profundo hoyo en donde debería estar mi corazón.

—Sí, no es… el primero que dice… que mi nombre parece… un trabalenguas —hice pausas al hablar, el dolor se hizo presente otra vez, pero con más intensidad. Siento que no voy a poder controlar las lágrimas.

«¡Tienes que controlarte, Nessie!», me regañé a mí misma.

Él no dejaba de mirarme.

—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó, como si hubiera intuido mi tristeza.

—Sí —susurré.

Él asintió, con el ceño fruncido.

—Y que hacías sola esa noche que te encontré, ¿por qué no estabas con tus padres? —me preguntó, y yo ya no pude más, empecé a llorar, sin importarme hacerlo frente a un desconocido.

Rápidamente él se sentó al borde de la cama y me tomo de la mono; yo me apresuré para poner mi mente y blanco para no trasmitirle mis pensamientos y mis recuerdos.

—Escapaba… —respondí, con mucho esfuerzo.

—¿De tu familia? —quiso saber.

—No. Escapaba de la culpa y el dolor —seguí llorando y él me apretó la mano, pero sus ojos grises me miraban con confusión.

**Mundo Muggle – Londres – Casa Cullen**

**POV Bella**

Estoy desesperada y muy angustiada, siento que me voy a volver loca de la preocupación, por Nessie, por mi Nessie. Ella está desaparecida desde hace tres días. La hemos buscado por todas partes, de noche y de día, pero no aparece. ¿Dónde estará mi pequeña? ¿Estará bien? ¿Por qué se fue?

Yo la veía más calmada desde que nos mudamos de Forks a Londres. Nos mudamos por ella, porque estaba muy deprimida por la muerte de mi mejor amigo, por la muerte de Jake. Y aunque estoy muy agradecida con él por haberla salvado, a mí también me duele su muerte, pero tengo que ser fuerte por mi hija, ella me tenía que ver bien, para así poderla ayudar a superar su pena. Y creí que un cambio le sentaría bien, pero no me di cuenta que ella le dolía más la muerte de Jake, porque ella era su impronta, estaban más unidos.

Pero cuando nos mudamos a Londres, Nessie estaba más calmada, hasta Jasper estaba más relajado al no sentir su tristeza. Hace tres meses el pobre de Jasper ya no podía calmarla, mi hija lo estuvo volviendo loco al sentir sus emociones y no poder ayudarla, por eso creí que cuando nos mudamos, ella poco a poco se iba a reponer del dolor, hasta creí que ya se había resignado a su perdida, pero me equivoque. Debí saber que mi pobre hija estaría peor que yo cuando Edward se alejó de mí para protegerme.

Nessie recayó en la depresión otra vez, como pude haber sido tan tonta en no darme cuenta de su estado de ánimo. Hace diez días fue su cumpleaños, cumplió 7 años. A ella siempre le emocionaba sus cumpleaños, recibir obsequios, pero esta vez no fue así, ni siquiera sonreía, ese fue el primer indicio para saber que mi Nessie no estaba bien, y no lo tome mucho en cuenta.

¡Tengo que encontrarla! ¡Tengo que encontrar a mi hija!

Empecé a caminar de un lado a otro, pensando en donde podría estar, ¿tal vez con los Denali? No lo creo, hubieran llamado para decirnos que Nessie está con ellos.

—Bella, vas hacer un hoyo al piso de tanto caminar. Cálmate —dijo Rosalie.

—No puedo calmarme, Rose.

—Jasper —susurró Alice. Y al instante empecé a sentir oleadas de tranquilidad.

Miré a mi rubio hermano con agradecimiento, él solo asintió.

—La encontraremos, Bella —dijo Carlisle, con su característico tono amable.

En eso se abre la puerta principal. Corrí hacia la puerta para encontrarme con Edward y Emmett.

—¿Saben algo de ella? ¿Alguien la vio por la calle? —pregunté desesperada.

—Fuimos al lugar de la visión de Alice. Emmett se encargó de interrogar a la gente y yo de leer cada una de las mentes de alrededor, pero nadie sabe de ella, nadie la vio —contestó Edward, con frustración en la voz.

—Y si los Vulturis la tienen —dijo Emmett.

Eso me paralizo. No confiaba en los Vulturis, además sabía que ellos no se quedarían tranquilos después de nuestro último encuentro, en donde nos aliamos con los metamorfos.

—Ellos no saben nada de Nessie. No lo he visto —respondió Alice, calmando así un poco mi preocupación.

—¿Qué fue exactamente lo que viste, Alice? —pregunté.

—Ya te lo dije, Bella. La vi corriendo por una calle, luego paso por un bar, pero ahora caminaba lentamente, estaba completamente mojada por la lluvia, después tropieza con sus propios pies y cae al suelo y ahí queda mi cisión.

De pronto Alice se quedó con la vista perdida, sí, estaba teniendo otra visión. Ojala y esta visión nos dé más pistas acerca del paradero de Nessie.

—¿Qué viste, Alice? —preguntó Esme.

Yo me acerque a Alice.

—¿La encontraste? —ahora preguntó Rosalie, con desesperación.

—Alice —la apure. No aguantaba más estar sin respuestas.

—Un hombre de espaldas sale del bar por donde pasó Nessie, el hombre es rubio, se sube a su auto, es un deportivo color verde, está manejando y de pronto ve a Nessie, se detiene cuando la ve caer, maldice y baja a ayudarla, se agacha para ponerse a su altura y Nessie levanta la cabeza y él la mira, sus ojos son grises…


	4. Capítulo 3: El interrogatorio de Narciss

**Capítulo 3: El interrogatorio de Narcissa**

**POV Draco**

—Y que hacías sola esa noche que te encontré, ¿por qué no estabas con tus padres? —le pregunté.

No me respondió, solo empezó a llorar, otra vez lloraba, cuando la conocí también estaba llorando, pero verla llorar frente a mí hizo que algo dentro de mí se rompiera, me dolía su dolor, me dolía ver en ese estado de tristeza. Así que sin importarme su reacción me acerque a ella y me senté al borde de la coma y la tome de la manos, su temperatura estaba elevada, parecía que estaba con fiebre.

—Escapaba… —respondió, con esfuerzo.

—¿De tu familia? —indagué.

—No. Escapaba de la culpa y el dolor.

Escapaba «de la culpa y el dolor» dijo, pero ¿culpa de qué? Ella no parecía una mala persona. También escapaba del dolor, eso no me gusta, porque eso significaba que alguien la había lastimado. Lo único que hice fue apretarle un poco las manos para hacerle saber que no estaba sola, que de ahora en adelante ella podía contar conmigo.

Ella continúo llorando. ¡Rayos! No me gustaba esta sensación en mi pecho al verla llorar, pero menos me gustaba verla llorar, sus hermosos ojos chocolates estaban tristes y rojos. Sin pensarla la abrace, sentí recorrer como una electricidad cuando sentí su cuerpo pegado al mío, ella al comienzo ella se quedó quieta, me imagino debido a la sorpresa, pero luego apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho y siguió llorando, no me importo que mojara mi camisa con sus lágrimas, yo le daba suaves palmadas en la espalda para calmarla. Me daba ganas de meterla dentro de una burbuja para que nada ni nadie la volviera a lastimar.

«¿Pero qué te pasa con ella, Draco?», me preguntaba. Nunca me había comportado de esta manera con nadie, pero desde el primer momento que la vi, siento que debería de protegerla, de quererla, porque sin ella mi vida no tendría sentido.

—No llores más, Renesmee —le susurré, estaba vez pronunciando bien su nombre.

—Yo tengo la culpa, yo tengo la culpa de todo, su tan solo le hubiera hecho caso cuando él me dijo que me fuera a casa, nada le hubiera pasado —dijo entre sollozos.

«¿Él? ¿Quién será ese "él"?», me preguntaba.

—Sea lo que sea que haya pasado, no creo que tú tengas la culpa —la anime.

Se separó un poco de mí, y me miró a los ojos.

—Sí, soy culpable. Yo soy la única culpable, fui muy testadura, no le hice caso, pero es que yo solo quería ayudarlo —siguió llorando.

Saque un pañuelo del velador y se lo di.

—Gracias —susurró.

—Si recordar lo que paso te hace llorar, mejor cambiemos de tema o prefieres contarme, yo te podría escuchar —le dije, pero ella negó con la cabeza—. Está bien, cuando te quieras desahogar, yo estaré aquí —ella hizo un amago de sonrisa.

—Muchas gracias por todo, señor Malfoy —dijo, con voz suave.

«Señor Malfoy», otra vez me llamaba de esa manera, y no me gustaba, no era un viejo como para que ella me llame "señor".

—«Señor Malfoy» —repetí—, no soy tan viejo como para que me trates de señor. Solo dime Draco.

—Lo siento —se disculpó. No tenía por qué disculparse, no ha había hecho nada malo—. Pero yo solo lo trato con respeto.

Me quede sorprendido por lo que dijo.

—También me respetas llamándome por mi nombre —sonreí—, no me vuelvas a llamar señor, me haces sentir viejo y no lo soy, ¿verdad?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Bueno, te traeré algo de comer para que recuperes tus fuerzas.

—No, gracias, pero es que no tengo hambre. Siento que no me pasa nada de alimento ahora —dijo tímidamente.

—Tienes que comer —la regañé, pero ella me dedico una mirada tierna, y con solo una mirada me doblego, simplemente no pude obligarla a hacer algo que no quería—. Está bien, pero mañana si comerás —le advertí. Ella asintió.

—¿De quién es esta habitación? —me preguntó segundos después.

—Es mi habitación —le contesté.

—Pero… ¿dónde ha estado… —la miré—, perdón —susurró—, donde has estado durmiendo tú? —preguntó.

—Aquí, junto a ti —respondí. Ella me miró con confusión—. No pienses mal —le aclaré—, esta cama es muy grande, además, prácticamente no dormía, velaba tus sueños por si habría indicios de que despertaras.

—Ah… sí, entiendo —susurró, bajo la mirada y note que se dio cuenta de que traía puesto un camisón en vez de su anterior ropa—, ¿y mi ropa? ¿Quién me cambio de ropa? No fuiste tú, ¿verdad? —preguntó alarmada. Quise reírme en su cara de su expresión, pero no lo hice.

—Claro que no fui yo, fue mi madre, mi madre te cambio de ropa —le mentí. Primero, porque mi madre no estaba de acuerdo de que Renesmee estuviera en el mundo mágico y segundo, porque ni modo que le dijera que mi elfo le había cambiado de ropa con magia. Seguro si le decía eso me tomaría por un loco.

Su rostro se volvió a relajar.

—Muy amable por parte de tu madre preocuparse por mí, una desconocida —dijo. Sí, claro, Narcissa Malfoy ayudando a una muggle, pensé, y sonreí con ironía—. Le tengo que dar las gracias por lo que ha hecho por mí.

—No —casi grite, ella me miró confusa—. A ella… no le gusta que le estén… agradeciendo cuando ayuda a… alguien —me molesto que mi voz no sonara segura.

—Está bien. Entonces no lo haré —dijo confusa, y yo asentí.

—Eh, iré a traerte ropa limpia para que mañana te puedas cambiar el camisón —dije.

—¿Y dónde está la ropa que tenía antes? —preguntó.

—No sé dónde la puso mi madre —dije—. Pero una amiga dejo ropa cuando paso una temporada aquí. No te molesta ponerte su ropa, ¿verdad? —le pregunté, ella negó con la cabeza.

—Gracias —dijo.

—Vamos, creo que ya me has agradecido mucho durante todo este rato —le dije, sonreí. Estar con Renesmee me hacía sonreír con mucha facilidad—. Ya vengo —dije, y salí de mi habitación.

Espero que ponerse la ropa de Astoria no la convierta en una loca como ella. Entre a la habitación que siempre ocupaba Astoria cuando venía aquí, aunque no sé porque le asignábamos esta habitación, cuando ella siempre dormía en la mía; bueno, dormir era lo último que hacíamos.

Entré en el vestidor y abrí un cajón de una cómoda, y saque lo que le podría quedar mejor a Renesmee. Encontré un vestido blanco, hasta las rodillas, me fije en donde Astoria guardaba los zapatos y encontré unos de tocón no muy alto color blanco. Ya con todo lo necesario para que mañana Renesmee se cambiara, salí de la habitación. Creo que esta ropa le sentaría mejor a Renesmee que a Astoria.

Cuando volví a mi habitación, me di cuenta de que Renesmee se había quedado dormida otra vez. Así que me di una ducha, me puse mi pijama y me acosté a su lado como todas las noches, pero ahora sabiendo que despertaría dentro de unas horas más, y como todas las noches antes de dormir miraba su rostro angelical por un buen rato, hasta que sin darme cuenta se me cerraron los ojos.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Desperté temprano, y lo primero que hice fue volver a mi tarea favorita, mirarla, mirar dormir a Renesmee —que bien me sentía al ahora poderla llamar por su nombre, un bello nombre igual que ella— y como aún seguía dormida, me dirigí al baño para darme una ducha rápida, me puse unos de mis trajes negros, una camisa gris, y una corbata de un gris más oscuro que la camisa, y para terminar me calce unos zapatos negros.

Me acerqué a ella, y note que ya se estaba despertando.

—Buenos días, Renesmee —la saludé.

Ella parpadeó un par de veces.

—Oh, buenos días, Draco —me respondió. Un momento, me llamo por mi nombre y mi nombre pronunciado por ella se sentía como un canto de ángeles. Le sonreí.

—Cuando regrese ayer, ya estabas dormida, pero la ropa está aquí, sobre el baúl —le señale.

—Gracias —dijo tímidamente.

—Bueno, te dejo para que te bañes y te cambies, ya vuelvo para llevarte al comedor —le dije, y salí de la habitación para darle privacidad, pero apenas cerré la puerta me aparecí en el jardín, ya que todavía no quería encontrarme con mis padres, y sobre todo con mi madre, ya me tenía cansado con sus preguntas y reclamos.

Me entretuve viendo a los pavos reales por unos minutos, pero luego los pavos dejaron de interesarme y quise volver a mi habitación para encontrarme con esa bella mujer, pero no debía, no aun. Así que estuve unos 40 minutos más en el jardín, hasta que ya no aguante más y volví aparecerme en la puerta de mi habitación, solo espero que Renesmee ya esté lista. Toque la puerta y escuche un «adelante», así que entré y lo primero que vi fue a un ángel con cabellos cobrizos y rizados que caía en cascada por su espalda, llevaba puesto el vestido y se había calzado los zapatos, al parecer si eran de su talla. Ella giro y me vio y me sonrió, esta es la primera vez que la veía sonreír, y era una sonrisa tan cálida, sus ojos chocolates ya no estaban rojos, y si antes la creí hermosa ahora la veía como si fuera una diosa mitológica, es sencillamente PERFECTA.

«¿Cómo una muggle puede verse de esa manera?», me preguntaba.

—Hola —dijo, y volvió a sonreír.

—… Estás realmente hermosa… —no pude evitar decirle lo que pensaba.

—Gracias, Draco —dijo, con su voz cantarina.

Me acerque a ella.

—Vamos —dije, y la tome de la mano, y nuevamente sentí esa descarga de electricidad corres por mi cuerpo—, bajemos al comedor, ahora si comerás —le advertí, y ella asintió—. Ah…, mis padres tienen el carácter un poco difícil, no te vayas a incomodar —le avisé para que no se sorprenda o se asuste con el carácter de mis padres.

—No te preocupes, entiendo —dijo, y seguimos caminando directo hacia el comedor. Ya me había asegurado de que Kreacher no apareciera mientras Renesmee este en Malfoy Manor.

**POV Narcissa**

Estaba en la biblioteca con Lucius, hablando sobre Draco y esa chica muggle, en realidad estaba muy enojada con Draco por haberla traído aquí, en que estaba pensando, si en realidad la hubiera querido ayudar la hubiera dejado en un hospital muggle, pero no traerla aquí al mundo mágico. ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba por la cabeza a mi hijo cuando decidió traerla aquí? ¿Qué le pasaba con esa muggle? Lo veo muy preocupado por esa chica, apenas llega del trabajo se va directo a su habitación, ya no tiene vida, ¿acaso quiere algo más con ella? No, no lo creo, ¿mi hijo ilusionado con una muggle? No podría asegurarlo, pero tampoco negarlo. Estaba segura de una cosa y eso era que Draco siente algo más por esa chica muggle, a la cual él asegura que solo quiere ayudarla.

—¿Qué vamos hacer con Draco, Lucius? —le pregunté.

—¿Qué vamos hacer de qué? —dijo. ¿Qué acaso no se daba cuenta de las cosas que estaban ocurriendo en estos últimos días?

—¿Cómo que vamos hacer de qué? ¿Qué vamos hacer con Draco y esa chica muggle? ¿Qué va a pasar cuando despierte y se quiera ir a su casa con su familia? ¿O cuándo pregunte en dónde está? ¿Qué le vamos a decir? Tranquila niña, estás en el mundo mágico, pero Draco luego te llevara a tu mundo y seguirás con tu sosa vida como si nada hubiera pasado —dije con sarcasmo y amargura, es que Lucius ya se contagió de Draco y ya no le importa que sucederá después.

—Cissy, Draco ya es un adulto, él sabe lo que hace y aceptara las consecuencias de sus actos, y si todo no se resuelve como él cree —hablaba tan calmadamente que ni siquiera reconocí a mi esposo, con el que estoy casada hace más de 30 años.

—¿Qué él sabe lo que hace? Sí, claro —murmuré.

—Ya basta, Cissy. No sigas abrumándolo con tus reclamos, Draco ya sabrá cómo resolver esta… situación —concluyó—. Mejor vamos a desayunar, y por favor deja de angustiarlo.

—De acuerdo, pero luego no digan que no se lo advertí —salimos de la biblioteca y fuimos directo al comedor. La mesa ya estaba servida, pero había cuatro platos en vez de tres, ¿acaso teníamos visita? O es que esa chica ya despertó, miré a Lucius, y él parecía igual de sorprendido que yo.

Lucius no dijo nada y se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa, yo a su lado izquierdo, y esperamos a Draco, tal vez esa chica no había despertado y el otro puesto en la mesa seria de algún amigo de mi hijo. Luego sentimos unos pasos, eran los pasos de Draco y el otro parecía unos zapatos de tacones, giré para ver a mi hijo y a esa chica de la mano de él.

—Buen día, padre, madre —saludó mi hijo. Y no me gusto esa sonrisa que tenía en su rostro, y no porque no me gustara ver feliz a mi hijo, sino porque sabía que la causante de esa sonrisa era esa muggle, a la cual tenía de la mano.

—Buen día —dijimos Lucius y yo a la vez, nos habíamos quedado sorprendidos de ver a la chica que creía seguía dormida de la mano de Draco.

—Vaya, así que despertó la bella durmiente —dije con sarcasmo.

—Madre… —dijo Draco con voz fría, levante una mano para que me dejara seguir hablando—. Por lo menos nos podrías decir tu nombre… niña —me dirigí a ella.

—Sí, claro, lo siento. Soy Renesmee Cullen —respondió, y me sorprendió su voz cantarina. La miré de arriba abajo, ella se sonrojo, esa ropa se me hacía conocida, lo pensé unos minutos, hasta que lo recordé. Claro, era de Astoria, seguro que Draco se la había dado, pero debo reconocer que a ella le quedaba mejor que a Astoria, como una muggle puede lucir mejor que una bruja sangre pura, esta niña hasta tiene el porte de una…, no encontraba el termino para describirla, pero no parecía una simple muggle.

—Renesmee, ellos son mis padres, Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy —dijo mi hijo y me dirigió una mirada de advertencia.

—Mucho gusto señores Malfoy —dijo la tal Renesmee, que nombre tan extraño tiene.

—Mucho gusto, Renesmee —dijo mi esposo.

—Mucho gusto —le respondí a medias.

—Ven Renesmee, sentémonos —le dijo, Draco se sentó al lado derecho de Lucius y ella se sentó al lado de Draco.

—Y bien, Renesmee, ¿ya estas mejor? —preguntó Lucius.

—Sí, gracias por preguntar, señor Malfoy —dijo.

—Ya que estás mejor podrías contarnos un poco de ti, por ejemplo de dónde vienes —le dije.

—Por supuesto, yo soy de Forks–Washington —la miré y ella siguió hablando—, en la península de Olympic, al noreste del Estado de Washington, existe un pequeño pueblecito llamado Forks, cuyo cielo casi siempre permanece encapotado. En esa localidad llueve más que en cualquier otro sitio de los Estados Unidos, es un lugar muy bello, yo nací ahí, en Forks, me gustaba vivir allí, pero hace unos meses mi familia se mudó a Londres —terminó de hablar, pero note melancolía en su voz.

¿Pero por qué?

—Así que eres americana —dije, y ella asintió—, si con razón tu acento. ¿Y por qué se mudaron? Como dices que ese pueblo era bello y te gustaba vivir allí, ¿cuál fue el motivo por el que se mudaron? —le pregunté. Es que sentía que algo no encajaba en el rompecabezas. Y tenía que saber más de ella.

—Madre/Cissy —dijeron Lucius y Draco a la vez.

—No se preocupen, creo que tiene todo el derecho de saber a quién está hospedando en su casa —dijo la chiquilla, la miré y note que estaba sonrojada.

—Nos mudamos para cambiar de ambiente…, conocer nuevos lugares —dudo un poco al responder.

—¿Cuántos años tienes, niña? —pregunté, y me miró con un poco de molestia. Creo que no le gusta que le digan así, es bueno saberlo.

—Hace… once días cumplí… 17 años —me contestó, y nuevamente tuve la sensación de que dudaba.

—¿Cómo se llaman tus padres? ¿A qué se dedica tu familia? —volví a preguntar, ignorando las miradas de advertencia de mi hijo y de Lucius.

Pero es que ellos no entendían que yo tenía que saber sobre esta chica. No se dan cuenta que es una muggle extraña. Hasta ahora lo que he notado es que ella tiene buenos modales, casi como el de una princesa, lo que me da a entender que viene de una familia adinerada, también he notado que se sonroja con mucha facilidad, que duda algunas veces al hablar, como si estuviera mintiendo, y esa voz, es tan suave, melodiosa podría decir.

—Bueno… mi madre se llama Isabella Cullen, Swan de soltera, pero a ella no le gusta que la llamen Isabella, prefiere que le digan Bella —«Bella», eso me hizo acordar de mi hermana. Trate de sacármela de la cabeza, no me gustaba recordarla—, dice que es mucho más corto, y mi padre se llama Edward Cullen —hizo una pausa, y aproveche para ver a mi hijo, no me sorprendió mucho verlo contemplándola—. Y bueno, mi abuelito Carlisle es médico y mi abuelita Esme es ama de casa, ellos son los padres de mi padre; mis abuelos maternos están separados, pero mi abuelito Charlie Swan es el jefe de policía en el pueblo de Forks, él está casado con una buena mujer llamada Sue —me di cuenta que cuando nombro a esa mujer, una sombra de tristeza tiñó sus ojos—, mi abuelita Renée vive en Jacksonville–Florida con su esposo Phil, Phil es entrenador de béisbol. Luego esta mi tía Alice Cullen, ella es diseñadora de modas y tío Jasper, su esposo es psicólogo, mi otra tía Rosalie, que es como una segunda madre para mí, es modelo y su esposo Emmett, es jugador de béisbol, él parece un niño pequeño siempre me echaba la culpa de sus travesuras cuando era más pequeña. Ah, y mi padre también es médico y mi madre es escritora, y bueno, mi familia también se dedica a invertir a la bolsa —concluyó. La sombra de tristeza desapareció de sus ojos y una mirada soñadora se instaló cada vez que mencionaba a algún miembro de su familia.

—¿A la bolsa? Inversiones —pregunté, y ella asintió—, pero en las inversiones nunca estás segura que resultara. No a todas les va bien.

—Sí, es cierto, pero mi tía Alice tiene como un sexto sentido para esas cosas y nunca ha fallado, nunca hemos tenido una perdida gracias a ella —respondió, y tenía una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, como si se estuviera acordando de algo.

—Y… —no pude seguir hablando porque Draco me interrumpió.

—Ya basta, madre, déjala desayunar tranquila —estaba enojado, arrastraba las palabras al hablar y solo hacia eso cuando estaba enojado o cuando alguien no era de su agrado.

—Está bien. Luego seguiremos hablando, Renesmee —le advertí, y ella volvió a asentir. Tenía que saber más cosas sobre ella, con lo que ahora sabía no me bastaba.


	5. Capítulo 4: ¿Yo soy tu imprimación?

**Capítulo 4: ¿Yo soy tu imprimación?**

**POV Renesmee**

Esta casa es enorme, bueno, que digo casa esto es una mansión, aunque es un poco oscura y fría, tiene algo que atrae. Me sorprendió el gran comedor que tenían, la mesa era de 24 sillas, dos familias podrían caber allí. Ahora estoy en el jardín, sentada en una banca y admirando todo que es tan hermoso, muy amplio, y me encantan los distintos tipos de flores, me encantan las flores, pero eso no fue lo que me llamo la atención, lo que más me llamo la atención fue ver pavos reales blanco andando por el jardín, nunca había visto que en alguna casa tuvieran pavos reales en sus jardines. Aunque he de admitir que son preciosos.

Después de desayunar, Draco me tomo de la mano y al instante tuve que poner mi mente en blanco —igual que ayer— para no transmitirle ninguno de mis pensamientos, porque si no que pretexto buscaría para que no se diera cuenta de que no soy de su misma especie.

«Espérame aquí. Tengo que hacer unas cosas», me dijo Draco. Seguramente iría a habar en privado con sus padres. Pero un olor familiar en él, me llamo la atención, y no era su perfume —el cual tampoco había olido antes— ese olor era fresco e intenso, era como… —mi mente viajo al pasado, viajo a Forks— claro, era menta. Cada vez que Draco hablaba, una fragancia a menta salía de su boca. Recuerdo ese olor. Una vez corrí hasta llegar al corazón del bosque y que acosté sobre las el grass, pero entre el grass había pequeñas plantas de menta, y cuando volví a casa, mi cabello y mi ropa aun olía a menta.

Suspiré, y trate de no pensar mucho en Forks, porque si seguía con ese pensamiento, también se me vendrían a la mente otras cosas.

Y volviendo mis pensamientos a la familia Malfoy, me di cuenta de que no le caí muy bien a la madre de Draco, porque desde que entre al comedor me miró de una manera nada educada, si hasta me hizo sonrojar. Y luego empezó con sus preguntas, fue el desayuno más incómodo de toda mi vida; me puso en un aprieto cuando me pregunto mi edad, le tuve que decir que en once días había cumplido 17 años, me molesto un poco que mi voz no sonara muy convincente, pero ni modo que le dijera que en once días había cumplido 7 años y que aparentaba tener 17 años porque soy una híbrida, mitad humana mitad vampira, y que toda mi eternidad iba aparentar ser una adolescente de 17 años, al igual que mi padre.

Y cuando me pregunto qué a que se dedicaba mi familia, debo reconocer que me divertí un poco cuando le invente profesiones a mis tíos. Dije que mi tío Jasper era psicólogo, eso lo dije porque lo relaciones algo con su don de controlar y sentir las emociones, él siempre nos daba tranquilidad y paz cuando nuestras emociones estaban algo alteradas; y después dije que tía Rose era modelo, es que ella es tan hermosa, tiene una belleza pura y eso fue lo único que se me ocurrió en ese momento, y por último mi tío Emmett —o como yo le digo "tío Oso"— dije que él era jugador de béisbol, como a él le encanta los deportes y sobre todo el béisbol.

En lo único que no mentí fue en decir que mi abuelito Carlisle es médico, que mi abuelita Esme es ama de casa, que mi tía Alice es diseñadora de modas, que mi abuelito Charlie es el jefe de policía de Forks y que está casado con Sue, que la abuelita Renée vive en Jacksonville–Florida con su esposo Phil que es entrenador de béisbol, y bueno, no mentí mucho cuando dije la profesión de mis padres, ya que mi padre es médico igual que mi abuelito Carlisle. Y aunque papá tiene dos licenciaturas en Medicina no ejerce su profesión, tal vez sea porque tiene una apariencia de adolescente y nadie creería que es licenciado en medicina; por otra parte está mi madre, cuando dije que ella es escritora tampoco mentí, ya que mamá había estudiado Literatura en la Universidad de Alaska.

Pero cuando me pregunto el motivo por el que mi familia se había mudado a Londres, una enorme tristeza me invadió, así que tuve que sacar fuerzas para responder. Le dije que nos habíamos mudado para cambiar de ambiente, me da mucha tristeza recordar el verdadero motivo de nuestra mudanza, mi familia se mudó por mí, por mi bienestar, porque sabían que seguir viviendo en Forks me recordaba a mi lobito.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al recordarlo, parpadeé varias veces para evitar llorar.

Porque la vida tenía que ser tan injusta conmigo, justo cuando Jake me confiesa que se había imprimado de mí desde que me vio en los brazos de mi tía Rose el día que nací, la vida me lo arrebata.

Yo estaba tan feliz cuando me lo confeso. Aun puedo escuchar el sonido de su voz en mi cabeza…

**Flashback**

Jake y yo estábamos al borde de las rocas donde hacíamos salto de acantilado, cuando mi lobito llamo mi atención.

—Te quiero contar algo muy importante, Nessie —me dijo, yo giré mi rostro para mirarlo y vi que sus ojos tenían un brillo especial, pero también lo note un poco nervioso—, le había prometido a tus padres que te lo iba a decir cuando cumplas los 7 años, pero adelantar unos meses no creo que sea tan malo —sonrió nerviosamente.

—Sí, dime, Jake. ¿Qué pasa? —le pregunté con curiosidad.

—Tú sabes de la imprimación de los lobos —murmuró, y yo asentí para que continuara—. Bueno, te quería decir que yo estoy imprimado de la chica más especial y hermosa de este planeta —terminó de hablar con una sonrisa en sus labios; y en ese momento a mí se me partió el corazón al imaginar que mi Jake quería a otra. Porque eso significaba que ya no lo vería tan seguido, y hasta tal vez se olvide de mí.

—Que bien por ti —le dije, con mucho esfuerzo—, puedo saber quién es la afortunada, o mejor no me lo digas, déjame adivinar, es Leah, ¿verdad? —afirmé, y a él se le borró la sonrisa de su rostro.

—¿Leah? —repitió confundido—. ¿Por qué crees que me imprime de ella? —preguntó.

—Siempre paran juntos, es una Quileute y sobre todo es una loba —le respondí, y aparte la mirada de él porque sentía que unas lágrimas traicioneras querían salir de mis ojos.

—Que siempre pare con ella no quiere decir que ella sea la chica de la cual me imprime. Y si paro con ella es porque es una intrigante de mi manada, al igual que Seth, Quil, y los demás; y que sea una Quileute y una loba tampoco quiere decir que necesariamente ella sea mi objeto de impronta, recuerda que nosotros no elegimos de quien imprimarnos —me aclaró.

Yo asentí.

—¿Entonces de quien te has imprimado? —pregunté, y volví a mirarlo.

—Ya te lo dije, estoy imprimado de la chica más especial y hermosa de este planeta, ¿acaso no lo adivinas? —me sonrió.

No le respondí, estaba tratando de recordar a Jake hablar de alguna chica, pero nada se me venía a la cabeza. Él me miraba expectante.

Me volvió a sonreír.

—Sí que eres distraída —me dijo, acomodándome un rizo rebelde detrás de mi oreja—. Esa chica especial y la más hermosa de este planeta de la que estoy imprimado… eres tú, Nessie —lo miré sorprendida—, me imprime de ti cuando te vi en los brazos de tu tía la rubita el día que naciste —yo seguía sorprendida, no podía creer lo que me había dicho. Pero luego una alegría me invadió el pecho y unas maripositas empezaron a revolotear en mi estómago, reaccione y me abalancé sobre él abrazándolo, pero me abalance con tanta fuerza que caímos.

—¿Yo soy tu imprimación? —quería asegurarme de que era verdad lo que me dijo, y que sus palabras no eran solo producto de un suelo, un hermoso sueño.

Jake asintió.

—Sí, Nessie, tú eres mi imprimación. Y te quiero. Te quiero —me dijo—. Estaremos juntos toda la eternidad.

—Yo también te quiero, Jake —le dije—, y ahora eso quiere decir que somos novios —le pregunté, llena de emoción.

—Eh… no… —me respondió, estaba algo confusa, ¿acaso dijo que «no»?—, quiero decir que esperemos hasta que cumplas los 7 años, y recién ahí te pediré que seas mi novia formalmente. Además, así no corremos el riesgo de que tu padre me arranque la cabeza —bromeó, yo asentí de mala gana, pero en el fondo sabía que era lo mejor.

—Está bien —le dije, nos paramos y empezamos a caminar hacia el bosque.

**Fin de Flashback**

Yo nunca imagine que después de que estaba tan feliz con Jake, tan dichosa, unos segundos después nos estaríamos enfrentando a un ejército de neófitos, y ni siquiera un beso de novios nos pudimos dar.

Sin darme cuenta las lágrimas empezaron a caer de mis ojos.

—Jacob —susurré entre lágrimas—, yo tengo la culpa de todo, lo siento tanto, Jacob; lo siento, mi lobito… Te extraño…


	6. Capítulo 5: Conociéndola un poco más

**Capítulo 5: Conociéndola un poco más**

**POV Draco**

Después de desayunar y del interrogatorio tan incómodo de mi madre para la pobre de Renesmee, decidí llevarla al jardín, y le dije que me esperada ahí, porque iba hacer unas cosas, que pretexto más deprimente, pero ni modo. Regrese a la casa y me fui directo a la biblioteca, sabía que mis padres estaban ahí. Entre sin llamar a la puerta y cuando la cerré tras de mí, empecé a reclamarle a mi madre.

—Madre, ¿por qué hiciste eso? —la cuestioné, con el tono más duro de voz. Estaba enojado con ella.

—¿Hacer el qué? Ah, ya sé, te refieres a esa chica Renesmee, pues tengo que averiguar todo sobre ella, siento que oculta algo, es rara, hasta su nombre es raro —dijo con el mismo tono de voz que yo use al hablar.

—No, madre, no tienes que averiguar nada sobre ella. Sabes que la incomodaste con todas tus preguntas.

—Pues si no tuviera nada que ocultar no se habría incomodado —contratacó.

—Ella no oculta nada, solo está un poco deprimida por algo que le paso y…

—¿Y qué es ese algo que le paso? ¿Ya te lo dijo? No, ¿verdad? —mi madre me interrumpió. Yo solo la miré, había veces en que madre se ponía verdaderamente necia.

—No —reconocí—, pero tú no tenías ningún derecho a…

—Ya basta los dos —gritó mi padre, que hasta el momento se había mantenido callado escuchando todo lo que decíamos—. Draco, no le hables de ese modo a tu madre, y tú, Cissy deja de meterte en los asuntos de Draco —su voz era firme.

—Soy su madre, por eso me meto —objetó mi madre.

—Pero Draco ya no es un niño para que estés metiéndote en sus cosas, él ya es un hombre hecho y derecho, y ya sabrá que hacer respecto a esa chica, entiende de una vez, Cissy —objetó mi padre, sorprendiéndome por su actitud. ¿Acaso me estaba apoyando a que esté con una muggle? Esto sí que era extraño, Lucius Malfoy defensor de la pureza de la sangre, está aceptando que su hijo trate con una muggle, de la cual no sabe mucho. Bueno, también es raro para mí, yo pensaba igual que él respecto a la pureza de la sangre, pero desde que la guerra acabo y gano el bien, poco a poco hemos cambiado.

Giré mi rostro para mirar a mi madre, no pude evitar sonreír de medio lado al ver su desconformidad.

—Luego no digas que no te lo advertí, Draco, y tú también Lucius por apoyarlo en sus locuras —madre me miró—, y borra esa sonrisa burlona, Draco —diciendo esto último salió de la biblioteca dando un portazo. Ya se le pasara el enojo.

—Gracias por apoyarme en esto, padre —le dije, aun asombrado por su nueva actitud.

—No me agradezcas, Draco, porque lo que tengas planeado hacer con ella no sale bien o descubre que somos magos, tú tendrás que solucionarlo —me dijo, con seriedad en su voz.

—Si esto sale mal, por supuesto que yo lo solucionare, padre. Pero de todas formas gracias por apoyarme —luego de decir esto último fui a reunirme con Renesmee al jardín.

Cuando llegue al jardín empecé a buscar por todas partes a Renesmee. Unos segundos después la encontré, ella estaba sentada en una banca; así que como la serpiente que fui, camine muy silenciosamente hasta donde estaba. No se dio cuenta que estaba a espaldas de ella, me pregunté en que estaría pensando, pero al instante me desconcerté por lo que oí.

—Jacob —susurró, y parecía que estaba llorando—, yo tengo la culpa de todo, lo siento tanto, Jacob; lo siento, mi lobito… Te extraño… —otra vez menciono ese nombre y otra vez estaba llorando por él. Un momento, ¿acaso lo llamo «mi lobito»? Y que lo extrañaba, ¿sería su novio y él la había dejado?

_¿Qué te pasa, Draco? No debería de importarte si ese tal Jacob es el novio de Renesmee_, me dije, _pero a quien trato de engañar. Si me importa y mucho._

Negué con la cabeza, no quería pensar en el supuesto novio de Renesmee. Así que di unos cuantos pasos y me posesione al frente de ella.

—Renesmee —dije, y ella rápidamente se secó las lágrimas—. ¿Estabas llorando? —pregunté.

—No —contestó, pero su voz la delataba—, ¿por qué lloraría? —agachó la cabeza y trato de ocultar su cara de mí—, no te sentí llegar —dijo, queriendo cambiar de tema, pero no le resultaría.

—Llegue hace unos segundos —le contesté—. Y su estabas llorando —puse mi mano debajo de su barbilla y la subí para mirarla a los ojos—, tus ojos están rojos y ligeramente hinchados, como la noche que te encontré.

—Solo son tonterías de chicas —susurró.

—Ah… no sabía que por «tonterías de chicas» se lloraba —dije, y ella se sonrojó. Quite mi mano de su barbilla y me senté a su lado.

—Recordaba a mi familia, los extraño, ¿crees que ya pueda volver a casa con ellos? —me preguntó. Y al escuchar esas palabras me hizo sentir algo extraño, como cierta tristeza. Yo no quería que se vaya, no quería que se aleje de mí.

_Tengo que encontrar una manera de retenerla aquí_, me dije.

—No lo creo, todavía estás débil —y eso fue lo único que se me ocurrió para que no se fuera. Que patético soy.

—Ya me siento bien. Además deben de estar muy preocupados por mí, ya llevo 4 días desaparecida —dijo, con cierta confusión, como si esperada que su familia la hubiera encontrado desde hace mucho—. Y si por lo menos los llamara por teléfono para decirles que no se preocupen por mí, que estoy bien, así ellos ya estarían más tranquilos al saber que estoy bien.

Si esa podría ser una buena idea, si Renesmee hablaba por teléfono con su familia y le dice que está bien, quizás ella esté más tranquila y así la podría convencer de que se quede una temporada a mi lado.

—En mi habitación tengo un celular, si quieres cuando subamos te lo presto para que puedas comunicarte con tu familia.

Renesmee asintió y sonrió. Sonrisa que me transporto a otro mundo.

—Muchas gracias, Draco, eres muy buena persona —me dijo. Si supieras que no quiero que regreses con tu familia, y que quiero que te quedes conmigo siempre, no dirías eso.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, Renesmee —le sonreí, cosa rara en mí, ya que yo no era mucho de sonreír y menos a personas que recién conocía, pero ella tenía el don de que yo dejara atrás todo lo malo que había hecho en mi vida—, creo que ya somos amigos, ¿verdad? —ella asintió—. Y los amigos se ayudan.

—Sí, ya eres mi amigo, Draco —afirmó—. Y ya que somos amigos puedes llamarme Nessie o Ness, solo mis amigos y familiares me llaman de esa manera.

—¿Nessie? ¿Ness? Pero «Nessie» no es el nombre con que llaman al monstruo del lago Ness —le dije, al recordar que una vez leí un libro muggle que hablaba sobre ese monstruo—. Y tú para nada eres un monstruo —ella sonrió como si se estuviera acordando de algo—. No te llamare de esa manera, te seguiré llamando Renesmee.

—Oh, vamos, me gusta que llamen Nessie o Ness, y eso no significa que sea un… monstruo —dijo todavía sonriendo.

—Pero… —trate de refutarle.

—Por favor solo mi padre me dice Renesmee cuando he hecho alguna travesura con el tío Emmett o cuando mi madre me manda a hacer algo y no quiero hacerlo —hizo un puchero y no me pude negar.

Sonreí.

—Está bien —dije, pero note que mi voz sonó como la de un estúpido, así que carraspeé para poder hablar con normalidad—, me costara un poco de trabaja llamarte así, pero si a ti te gusta, de acuerdo —volví a sonreír—. ¿Quién te puso tu nombre? —pregunté con curiosidad, ya que nunca había escuchado su nombre en otra chica.

—Fue mi madre, ella y sus locas ideas de nombres. Combino los nombres de mis abuelitas Renée y Esme y salió «Renesmee» y mi segundo nombre «Carlie» también es la combinación de los nombres de mis abuelitos Carlisle y Charlie —hizo una pausa—, y si hubiera sido un varón me hubiera llamado Edward Jacob —al mencionar el nombre de «Jacob» su mirada se entristeció, y otra vez por ese maldito nombre, o debería de decir por ese maldito hombre, que no sé quién es, pero siento que lo detesto.

_¿Por qué querrían ponerle ese nombre?_, me pregunté luego.

—Edward por tu padre, ¿verdad? —dije, recordando el nombre de su padre, ella asintió—. ¿Y por qué «Jacob»? —le pregunté, con verdadera curiosidad.

—Por… el mejor amigo de mi madre —hizo una pausa al hablar, parecía que había algo más detrás de ese nombre o mejor dicho esa persona. Tal vez mi madre tenga un poco de razón al decir que Renesmee oculta algo, o puede que también ella haya estado o está enamorada del mejor amigo de su madre y esté la había rechazado, ¿pero porque dice que tiene la culpa de todo?

—Bueno, ya que somos amigos —repetí lo que ella había dicho hace unos minutos—, me gustaría saber más de ti, y ya que gracias a mi madre —se sonrojó, y yo sonreí—, ya sé que eres de Forks, que tienes 17 años, se los nombre de tus padres, tíos abuelos, y también a que se dedican —hice una pausa—. ¿Y ahora dime tienes hermanos, primos? —pregunté.

—Soy hija única y no, no tengo primos, así que soy la más pequeña de la familia y como dice tía Rosalie «la consentida de la casa» —sonrió al decir la última frase, como si se estuviera acordando de algo—. ¿Y tú también eres hijo único o tienes hermanos? —me preguntó.

—Sí, yo también soy hijo único, creo que tenemos algo en común —la miré y sonreí, ella se volvió a sonrojar, ¿acaso se sonrojo por lo que le dije? Creo que me está gustando verla sonrojarse por mí. Pero mejor cambie de tema—. ¿Y cuál es tu color favorito?

—El rosa, me encanta ese color, mi habitación es rosa y cuando voy de compras con tía Alice —hizo un gesto de terror, me dio gracia—, siempre compro prendas rosas, y también compro prendas azules, vestidos, blusas, zapatos. A mi padre le gusta que me vista de azul, dice que ese color me queda bien, como a mamá —volvió a sonreír.

—¿Por qué pusiste cara de terror cuando dijiste que ibas de compras con tu tía? —le pregunté, con curiosidad—, a todas las mujeres le gusta ir de compras —afirmé.

—Sí, ir de compras es divertido, pero ir casa dos semanas es un poco tedioso, y más si tienes una tía que es adicta a las compras, a veces tía Alice se pasa. Tú no sabes lo que es un día de compras con ella. Me despierta a las 9 de la mañana para que me duche y me cambie, a las 9:30 tengo que bajar a desayunar, y en solo diez minutos, porque a las 10 en punto tenemos que estar en el centro comercial, y estamos regresando a casa a las 9 de la noche, el auto queda repleto de bolsas, a las justas entramos las dos, te juro que mi tía deja todos los centro comerciales de Forks vacíos.

No podía creer lo que me decía.

—¿Te lleva de compras cada dos semanas? ¿Por qué tan seguido? ¿Y tus padres no dicen nada? —pregunté.

—Sí, me lleva de compras cada dos semanas, y cuando yo digo: «pero tía Alice fuimos de compras hace dos semanas», ella me responde: «Sí, Nessie, y todo es tan viejo ya, además sabes que los Cullen no repetimos ropa y que cambiamos de ropa tres veces al día». Y si mamá dice: «Alice, deja de torturar a mi hija», ella responde: «Bella, no seas aguafiestas, Nessie no es como tú de aburrida y a ella si le gusta ir de compras. Oh… ya sé, tal vez tú quieres tomar su lugar», y luego mamá dice: «Lo siento, hija, trate de salvarte», me da un beso en la frente y se va lo más lejos posible de tía Alice, y papá solo dice: «Lo siento, cariño, yo prefiero no meterme en eso, la última vez que fui de compras con Alice, fue fatal», me da un beso en la frente igual que mamá y se va tras ella. Y bueno, tío Jasper, su esposo, él si nunca se salva de ir de compras, recuerdo que una vez, tío Jasper y tío Emmett se escondieron para no ir, y cuando tía Alice los encontró los llevo de compras tres días seguidos, y a mí me dejo libre. La única que disfruta de las compras es tía Rosalie, ella es muy vanidosa —hizo una pausa deteniéndose a mirar una flor—. A los únicos que no obliga a ir de compras con ella, es a mis abuelitos, y solo porque son sus padres. Pero definitivamente se pone peor cuando vamos a Francia, eso sí que es una tortura.

Soltó un suspiró de pesar.

—Te compadezco, y disculpa, pero tu tía está un poco demente —le dije. _Creo que todos tenemos una tía que está mal de la cabeza_, pensé recodando a Bellatrix. Aunque ella no solo estaba loca, también era una asesina, disfrutaba asesinando.

—Sí, creo que está un poquito loca —hizo un gesto gracioso—, pero igual la adoro, y dejando de hablar de mi tía; yo ya adivine cuáles son tus colores favoritos —comentó.

—Así, ¿y cuáles son? —pregunté.

—Uhm… pues, el verde, plateado —me miró—, el negro, gris, y podría apostar que todos los colores oscuros —afirmó.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —le pregunté asombrado, porque había acertado con mis colores favoritos, ¿acaso es una adivina?

La miré fijamente, cosa que hizo que sus mejillas teñirse de un color rosa.

—Lo sé, porque tu habitación tiene las paredes verdes, y por los colores que sueles vestir —contestó, y una ligera sonrisa se le formo.

Seguimos conversando, pero no sabía porque no podía apartar mis ojos de ella, simplemente no podía, algo me atraía a mirarla —_Basta, Draco, se va a dar cuenta_, me regañaba a mí mismo—, así que para no incomodarla, dirigí mi vista a las flores, pero la belleza de Renesmee opacaba a las flores.

—¿Y qué te gusta hacer en tus ratos libres? —pregunté, luego de estar unos minutos en silencio. Ella volvió su mirada a mí, al parecer también se había quedado viendo las flores.

—Ah, pues, me gusta leer libros, obras —_Vaya, espero que no sea una sabelotodo como lo era la insufrible de Granger en Hogwarts_, pensé—, mis favoritas son "Cumbres Borrascosas" y "Romeo y Julieta", también me gusta ir al cine, jugar videojuegos con tío Emmett, yo siempre gano, me gusta jugar ajedrez con tío Jasper, ir a la playa, hacer salto de acantilado —¿Qué? ¿Acaso dijo «hacer salto de acantilado»? ese deporte muggle es muy peligroso. Yo no permitiría que lo vuelva hacer—, y con toda mi familia siempre jugamos al béisbol, también toco el piano…

—¿Sabes tocas el piano? —le pregunté, interrumpiendo su relato.

—Sí, papá me enseño —sonrió levemente—, mamá dice que herede los dotes de artista de mi padre.

—Creía que tu padre era médico —pregunté, con confusión.

—Sí, es médico, pero es aficionado al piano, y toca muy bien. La abuelita Esme dice que papá es el artista de la familia, y que bueno, que yo herede su talento.

—Espero que algún día pueda escuchar alguna melodía tocada por ti —comenté.

—Cuando quieras —dijo.

—¿Y en que más eres buena? —pregunté.

—Uhm…, en el ballet, también estudio ballet.

—¿Eres bailarina? —pregunté asombrado, de verdad me sorprendía, no solo toca el piano, sino que también es bailarina de ballet. Sí que tiene dotes de artista.

—Sí. Iba a entras a la Accademia Teatro alla Scala en Milán–Italia, y después iba a ingresar a la Academia de Bellas Artes de Brera, también en Milán–Italia.

—¿Ibas? —no pude evitar preguntar, al escucharla hablar en tiempo pasado.

—Sí, iba, creo que lo pospondré unos meses —bajo la mirada entristecida.

—¿Y sabes hablar italiano? —pregunté, para distraerla.

—_Se, forse, si pensava che stava andando a studiare in Italia senza parlare italiano, io non credo giusto?_ (Sí, acaso creías que iba a estudiar en Italia sin hablar italiano, yo creo que no, ¿verdad?) —hablo un perfecto italiano, su pronunciación era sorprendente.

—Vaya, apuesto a que no es el único idioma que sabes —afirmé.

—También hablo francés, portugués, y un poco de ruso —dijo, y volví a quedarme asombrado, no solo era una artista, sino también bilingüe.

—¿Ibas a Italia con toda tu familia o solo con tus padres? —pregunté.

—No, iba a ir sola —respondió como si nada. ¿Qué iba hacer una chica de 17 años sola en Milán? Podría estar en constante peligro.

—¿Sola? ¿Por qué ibas a ir sola?

Se quedó callada unos minutos, pero luego respondió.

—Tengo… amigos en Italia–Volterra.

—¿Pero tú ibas a Milán?

—Sí, pero Aro… —calló de repente, como si hubiera dicho algo malo.

—¿Aro? ¿Quién es Aro? ¿Un familiar? —pregunté, y sin poder evitarlo, me estaba comportando como madre.

—Es un _amigo_ de mi abuelito Carlisle, ambos se conocen desde hace muchos años —dijo en un susurró—, bueno, él iba a mandar a su hijo adoptivo, Alec, para que me cuidara. Alec es un buen amigo mío —en su voz se podía notar el nerviosismo.

Y me preguntó porque se pone nerviosa. Pero luego entendí, quizás _ese_ Alec era su novio; y algo que nunca había sentido por nadie me descoloco. Sentía celos de ese tal Alec, celos porque conocía a Renesmee más que yo, sabía de ella más que yo y hasta podría haber tenido una relación con ella.

—¿Tu amigo o tu novio?

—No cómo crees que Alec-soy-el-más-sexy-del-mundo-Vulturi es mi novio. Él solo es un amigo, además, es tan presumido, egocéntrico y se cree el ombligo del mundo, que dudo que una chica en sus cabales se metiera con él —sonrió al decir todo eso.

Vaya, creo que ese tal Alec, se parece a mí, aunque me cueste decirlo, se parece en carácter y forma de ser a mí. Y eso no me gusta nada.

Luego de nuestra amena charla subimos a mi habitación para que Renesmee se pudiera comunicar con su familia.

—Aquí tienes —le tendí el celular, ella lo tomo y marco los dígitos con una rapidez que me sorprendió. Se puso el móvil en la oreja y espero unos segundos.

—Papi… —dijo, y me salí de la habitación para darle privacidad. Aunque algo muy dentro de mí se quería quedar a escuchar todo lo que decía.

Negué con la cabeza ante tal pensamiento y aproveche para meterme en la biblioteca y escribir una carta a mi secretaria para que se fuera al mundo muggle y comprara todo un nuevo guardarropa para una chica de 17 años, y ahora que ya se sus colores favoritos le encargare que comprara ropa en colores variados, pero en especial en rosa y azul, y también que comprara todo lo necesario para la nueva habitación de Renesmee.

Espero que le guste su nueva habitación, porque creo que ya no accedería a seguir compartiendo habitación conmigo, ahora que ya está consciente, pero creo que tendrá que acceder a una noche más, porque su habitación recién estará lista mañana.


	7. Capítulo 6: La Llamada

**Capítulo 6: La Llamada**

**Londres Muggle**

**POV Edward**

Estaba a unas cuadras del bar donde vio Alice por última vez a Nessie. Leía las mentes de los humanos, pero no encontraba ningún recuerdo de mi hija en sus mentes; Emmett había venido conmigo, pero se había alejado un poco para conseguir algunas pistar de donde podría estar Nessie.

Estos tres días que lleva desaparecida han sido los más terribles de mi existencia, y no solo de mi existencia, también de Bella y de los demás. La hemos estado buscando por los alrededores, y yo he estado viendo en las mentes de todos, pero siempre encuentro la misma respuesta «nada», nadie la ha visto. Estoy tan desesperado y enojado conmigo mismo, ¿cómo es posible que no la haya encontrado?, ¿cómo es posible que 8 vampiros no hayamos podido encontrarla? Prácticamente la hemos buscado por todo Londres, pero nada, nadie sabe de mi hija.

_Los Vulturis no tendrán algo que ver_, pensé.

Pero rápidamente deseche esa teoría. Si Nessie estuviera con ellos, Alice la hubiera visto, y la única visión que Alice ha tenido es que la ve corriendo por una calle, pasa por un bar, pero no entra, luego empieza a caminar lentamente, mojada completamente por la lluvia, después tropieza con sus propios pies y cae al suelo, y ahí termina su visión, eso no nos ayuda en nada, pero por lo menos sabemos por dónde estuvo la última vez.

—¡EDWARD! —gritó Emmett, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué me gritas? —le pregunté.

—Porque te estoy hablando hace un buen rato, y no me haces caso, pero, bueno… no tuve suerte, a todas las personas que interrogue, me contestaron que nunca vieron a una chica con las características de Nessie.

—¿Entraste a preguntar por Nessie al bar?, Alice dijo que no la vio entrar, Emmett.

—Nada perdía con entrar a preguntar. ¿Y tú tuviste suerte? —preguntó—, aunque por tu cara me dio cuenta que no.

—Otra vez nada, he visto la mente de todos los humanos que han pasado por aquí y nadie la ha visto, es como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra o como si hubiera desaparecido por arte de magia.

—¿Magia? La magia no existe, Edward —me hablo como si estuviera tratando de corregir a su hijo pequeño, y luego rió—, bueno, existimos nosotros, pero eso es diferente.

Negué con la cabeza, Emmett nunca cambiaria, ni siquiera en estos momentos de preocupación extrema.

—Mejor regresemos a casa, los humanos ya comienzan a vernos con temor —le hice señas con la mano para ir hacia el auto.

—De acuerdo —dijo, subimos al auto y empecé a conducir lento, odiaba conducir tan lento, pero tenía que hacerlo para no alarmar a los humanos.

—Y no estará con los Denali —sugirió Emmett, minutos después.

—Si estuviera con ellos, crees que Eleazar o Tanya no nos hubieran avisado.

Llegamos a casa media hora después, y todos tenían la misma cara de preocupación y de impotencia de hace tres días, y eso quería decir que ellos tampoco tenían pistas. Y lo comprobé al leer sus mentes.

—¿Saben algo de ella? ¿Alguien la vio por la calle? —preguntó Bella, desesperada, apenas nos vio a Emmett y a mí entrar a la casa.

—Fuimos al lugar de la visión de Alice. Emmett se encargó de interrogar a la gente y yo de leer cada una de las mentes de alrededor, pero nadie sabe de ella, nadie la vio —contesté, con frustración en la voz.

—Y si los Vulturis la tienen —dijo Emmett.

—Ellos no saben nada de Nessie. No lo he visto —respondió Alice, de inmediato.

—¿Qué fue exactamente lo que viste, Alice? —preguntó mi Bella.

—Ya te lo dije, Bella. La vi corriendo por una calle, luego pasó por un bar, pero ahora caminaba lentamente, estaba completamente mojada por la lluvia, después tropieza con sus propios pies y cae al suelo y ahí queda mi cisión —le contestó Alice.

De pronto Alice se quedó con la vista perdida, estaba teniendo otra visión. Y yo de inmediato empecé a leer su mente.

—¿Qué viste, Alice? —preguntó Esme.

—¿La encontraste? —preguntó Rosalie, con desesperación.

—Alice —la apuro Bella, acercándose a Alice.

—Un hombre de espaldas sale del bar por donde pasó Nessie, el hombre es rubio, se sube a su auto, es un deportivo color verde, está manejando y de pronto ve a Nessie, se detiene cuando la ve caer, maldice y baja a ayudarla, se agacha para ponerse a su altura y Nessie levanta la cabeza y él la mira, sus ojos son grises… —dijo.

—Iré al bar y preguntaré por ese hombre y juro que lo mataré si le ha hecho daño —aseguré.

—Yo voy contigo, Edward —se ofreció Bella.

—Yo también voy —dijo Emmett.

—No, Edward. Ya los vieron a ti y a Emmett rondando por los alrededores y por la visión que tuve Emmett preguntando por Nessie a la gente del bar, sería muy sospechoso que unas horas después regresara preguntando por el hombre rubio —dijo Alice—. Lo mejor sería que Bella, Jasper y yo fuéramos a ese bar a averiguar por ese hombre.

Me lo pensé mejor y accedí.

—Tienes razón, Alice —susurré.

Alice sonrió y al instante los tres salían directo hacia el bar.

**POV Alice**

Conduje lo más rápido que pude, pero sin llamar la atención de los humanos. Cuando llegamos al bar, entramos y como siempre todos nos quedaron viendo, claro, no es muy común ver a tres chicos de por lo menos 18 años, pálidos y con los ojos ambarinos. Ignoramos las miradas y nos dirigimos a la barra para hacerle unas preguntas al barman.

—Disculpe —dijo Bella, llamando la atención del barman, pero este seguía en lo suyo, atendiendo a otros clientes—. Disculpe, señor —volvió a repetir Bella, elevando un poco más la voz.

Este levanto la mirada.

—Sí, señorita —dijo el barman, con un tono sugerente, mirándola muy fijamente, mientras le sonreía coquetamente. Vi que Bella hizo un gesto de desagrado.

—De casualidad no ha venido en estos días un hombre alto, rubio y…

—Con ojos grises —terminé de hablar, el barman poso su vista en mí, pero no me sonrió al descubrir que lo miraba con seriedad. Parpadeo un par de veces y empezó a hacer memoria.

—Uhm…, creo que lo vi hace tres días y estaba con…

—¿Con quién? —le interrumpió Jasper.

El barman miró a Jasper, y retrocedió un paso, y eso que él estaba detrás de la barra, pero yo sabía cuánto temor podría causar Jasper con esa mirada que le dirigía.

—Con una chica…

—¿Con una chica? ¿Sabe cómo era? ¿Cómo se llamaba? —esta vez fue Bella quien interrumpió al barman.

—Sí, es como de su estatura —señaló a Bella—, con los cabellos castaños y lisos, y se llama Donny Smith, viene muy seguido por aquí —dijo y miró con una sonrisa entre miedosa y consuelo la entrada del bar—. Y ustedes están de suerte, justo acaba de llegar, es aquella chica, y si quieren saber más del hombre que buscan, ella se los puede decir, estuvieron bebiendo y conversando muy animadamente durante un par de horas el otro día —y diciendo esto último se fue a atender a los demás clientes.

Cuando la tal Donny se acercó a la barra, Jasper se acercó a ella.

—Tu eres Donny Smith —le preguntó, sorprendiéndola.

—Sí. En que te puedo ayudar, guapo —dijo en doble sentido.

Ese tono de voz que uso me molesto, ¿cómo se atreve a hablarle así a mi Jazz? Pero enseguida Bella y yo nos pusimos a lado de Jasper.

Ella nos quedó mirando.

—Vaya, veo que estás acompañado —dijo.

—Solo queremos preguntarte por alguien —le dije seriamente.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y por quién? —nos quedó mirando raro—. Un momento, ¿acaso son policías? —preguntó.

Que estúpida era.

—No somos policías —dijo Bella—. Solo queríamos preguntarte por un hombre con el que estuviste hace unos días.

—¿Qué hombre? Yo salgo con muchos hombres —dijo con descaro.

—Con el hombre con el que estuviste hace tres días —me miró confundida. Me preguntó, ¿con cuántos hombre saldría esta mujer, como para que ni siquiera se acordara?—. Era alto, con cabellos rubios y ojos grises.

Ella hizo una mueca al recordarlo.

—Ah, _ese_, es un imbécil, se fue dejándome sola, despreció mi invitación —dijo indignada.

_Si yo hubiera sido ese hombre, también la hubiera rechazado_, me dije internamente.

—¿Cómo se llama? —preguntó Jasper.

La estúpida miró a mi Jasper y le sonrió con coquetería. Me daban ganas de arrancarle los ojos, pero me contuve porque nos tenía que dar información.

—Se llama… uhm… —se quedó en silencio, recordando el nombre—, eh, su apellido es… Mal-Malfoy, si, Malfoy, y su nombre es… Drago… no, no era así… —volvió a quedarse en silencio—, ¡Draco! —gritó—, se llama Draco Malfoy.

—¿Estás segura? —le preguntó Bella.

Ella asintió.

—¿Qué más sabes de él? —le pregunté con seriedad.

—Nada más se su nombre —sonrió bobamente—, generalmente no me interesa saber más de los hombres con los que salgo, si solo los voy a ver una vez —se encogió de hombros—. Puedo preguntar para que lo buscan.

—Es confidencial —contestó Bella—, pero de todas maneras gracias.

—No hay de que —sonrió sin quitarle la mirada de encima a mi Jasper. Idiota, como me gustaría tener en estos momentos el don de Jane, y así con una sola mirada hacerla retorcer de dolor.

Caminamos hacia la salida, pero antes de salir miré hacia la tan Donny, y pude darme cuenta de que aún seguía mirando a Jasper, yo la miré con cara de pocos amigos y ella giró su mirada hacia el hombre que se le acercó.

Conduje directo a casa ya sabiendo el nombre de ese extraño que ayudo a Nessie.

Apenas entramos a casa, Edward me leyó la mente.

—Así que se llama Draco Malfoy —susurró, y yo asentí.

**POV Edward**

Escuché las ruedas del auto de Alice a varios kilómetros, y antes de que entrara a la casa yo ya le había leído la mente, había visto la molestia de mi hermana con esa mujer por estar coqueteando con Jasper, pero sobre todo había descubierto el nombre de aquel desconocido que tenía a mi hija.

—Así que se llama Draco Malfoy —susurré, y Alice asintió.

—¿Y qué más averiguaron? —preguntó Rose.

—Nada más, la mujer que estuvo con Malfoy dijo que solo lo había visto esa vez —contestó Bella.

—Lo único que ahora podemos hacer es ir constantemente a ese bar y hacernos amigos del barman para que nos informe sobre Malfoy, y preguntarle cada cuantos días va allí y en que horarios —dijo Carlisle.

—¿Y si no nos quiere dar esa información? —dijo Esme.

—Ay, Esme, todos tienen un precio, y si ese hombre que atiende en el bar no nos quiere dar la información amablemente, ya verás que con unos billetes él nos dirá hasta los secretos de su madre —dijo Emmett sonriendo.

—Emmett tiene razón, con dinero ese hombre nos dará toda la información que necesitamos —dijo Rose, apoyando a Emmett.

-—Y si le damos nuestros números telefónicos nos podría avisar cuando le vea llegar al bar —dijo Bella.

—Se olvidan que puedo leer las mentes —dije—, no hay necesidad de pagar a nadie para que nos dé información.

—¡Cierto! —exclamó Emmett—, había olvidado que eres un sabelotodo, hermanito.

—Tal vez si buscamos en internet podríamos encontrar más información sobre ese hombre, Draco Malfoy —sugerí—. Todos tienen redes sociales, y él debe estar registrado en alguna página web. Voy por mi laptop para buscar más información —me fui directo a la biblioteca.

—Te acompaño —dijo Bella.

Y al instante ella estuvo cerca de mí, en un segundo llegamos a la biblioteca.

Bella y yo estuvimos toda la noche buscando más información sobre Draco Malfoy, y nada, no encontramos nada, no tiene cuenta en ninguna red social, no hay ningún registro de seguro social, ni su dirección, ni su último trabajo, simplemente no aparecía ningún registro de él, era como si no existiera. Ni siquiera tiene homónimos.

—Esto es raro —comenté.

—Edward, si no aparece ningún registro de Malfoy, ¿crees que podría ser un vampiro? —preguntó Bella.

—No lo sé. Alice dijo que tenía los ojos grises, y si fuera un vampiro, tendría los ojos rojos, y si es vegetariano como nosotros tendría los ojos ambarinos o negros si esta sediento —dije.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no encontramos nada sobre él?

—No lo sé, Bella, pero seguiré buscando información.

De pronto tuve un chispazo, se me ocurrió poner en google «autos deportivos» y apareció varias imagines de modelos de autos, así que recordé la última visión de Alice y vi el modelo del deportivo, puse en google «registros de autos deportivos» y aparecieron todos los registros, me tarde un par de horas en leer todos los registros, hasta que por fin di con el registro del auto de Malfoy.

—Lo encontré —le dije a Bella, ella sonrió.

—¿Ya sabes donde lo podemos encontrar? —preguntó.

—Sí, estuve revisando el registro de su auto y allí aparece su dirección, es en una zona residencial, de gente de mucho dinero.

—Entonces, ¿por qué Alice no lo vio?

—No lo sé, pero supongo que hay algo o mejor dicho ese tal Draco Malfoy tiene algo que interfiere con las visiones de Alice, es como si no fuera un humano común.

—Eso quiere decir, que Malfoy se cómo yo cuando era humana, tú no podías leer mi mente, quizás él sea otro tipo de escudo —sugirió Bella.

No estaba muy seguro, pero tenía lógica.

—Puede ser —dije, confuso.

Cuando regresamos a la sala, les conté a mi familia lo que había averiguado de Malfoy, y que iba a ir a su casa, quizás y con mucha suerte lo encuentre a él y a mi hija.

—¿Puedes ver algo, Alice? —le pregunté a mi pequeña hermana, pero ella negó con la cabeza—. Bueno, no te preocupes, yo voy a ir a su casa.

—Vamos —corrigió Bella.

Nos dirigimos a la dirección y esa no era una casa era una mansión, la fachada de la casa era de un verde claro, toque el timbre y espere, pero nadie salió a atendernos, volví a tocar el timbre y nuevamente nadie salió a abrir, así toque el timbre como unas tres veces más y nadie salió, estábamos tan nerviosos que no nos percatamos de que no se escuchaba ningún latido de corazón dentro de la mansión. Una empleada de la casa de al lado salió y nos dijo que casi siempre esa casa estaba vacía, y que algunas veces ha visto a un hombre rubio como de unos 26 años, que entraba con alguna chica y pasan toda la noche, pero que solo veía salir a la chica, pero nunca lo veía salir a él, eso era extraño, le agradecimos la información y regresamos a casa.

—¿La encontraron? —preguntó Esme, cuando nos vio entrar a la casa.

—No —dijimos Bella y yo a la vez.

—No entiendo porque no lo puedo ver, y no creo que sea por Nessie, ya que ahora la puedo ver mejor en mis visiones —dijo Alice, con frustración—, es como si estuvieran en otra… dimensión —dudo al decir la última palabra.

—¿Otra dimensión? —preguntó Carlisle.

Iba a contestar, pero de repente sonó mi celular, miré el registro y era un número desconocido, no solía contestar las llamadas de números desconocidos, pero tal vez podría ser algo sobre mi hija.

—Hola —dije, dudando.

—_Papi_ —esa era la voz de Nessie, escuche que cerraban una puerta, muy cerca de mi hija.

—Nessie, hija, ¿dónde estás? —le pregunté. «Mi niña», escuché decir a Bella, y todos sonrieron al escucharme decir el nombre de mi hija.

—_Hola, papi, estoy bien, no te preocupes_ —dijo.

—¿Qué no me preocupe? Contando este día ya son cuatro días que llevas desaparecida, y aun así me pides que no me preocupe —casi grité de indignación.

—Pregúntale donde esta para ir a buscarla —dijo Bella, y yo asentí.

—_Pero estoy bien, papá, en serio_ —aseguró. Y por su voz podía decir que si estaba bien, pero no me podía confiar.

—Luego hablaremos de eso, ahora lo más importante es que me digas, ¿dónde estás?, para ir por ti.

La escuché suspirar.

—_Realmente… no lo sé, pero…_ —no la deje terminar de hablar.

—¿Cómo que no sabes dónde estás? Dime una cosa, ¿estás con ese hombre rubio, Draco Malfoy, verdad? —pregunté.

—_Sí, acaso tía Alice lo vio._

—Solo vio cuando ese hombre se te acercaba cuando caíste —contesté.

—_Sí, él me ayudo, papá, pero en verdad no se preocupen, no estoy sola con Draco, también están sus padres, que son muy amables_ —dijo mi hija.

—Hija, quiero que averigües donde estas exactamente para ir por ti.

—_¿Pero acaso tía Alice no lo sabe_? —preguntó confusa.

—No —respondí—, Alice no lo puede ver, ese Malfoy es un humano extraño —ella se quedó callada unos segundos.

—_No es extraño, papá, Draco es muy amable_ —me corrigió.

—Bueno, no me importa si es amable o no, yo solo quiero que regreses a casa, Renesmee —ya me estaba enojando—, además, fui a casa de ese hombre, y él no estaba y una empleada de la casa vecina dijo que no va muy seguido y cuando lo hace suele llevar a chicas allí, y también dice que nunca lo ve salir a él.

—_Pero Draco vive con sus padres, no sería una dirección equivocada, papá._

—Ese tal Draco, tiene como unos 26 años, es alto, rubio y con ojos grises, ¿verdad? —pregunté.

—_Sí, así es Draco, pero tal vez podría tener otra casa, ¿no?_ —dijo. _Si podría ser_, pensé—, _papá, yo me siento un poco más tranquila aquí… con él… ¿no podría quedarme un par de días más, por favor?_ —suplicó.

Quedarse en la casa de ese desconocido, que no sabía que intenciones tenía con ella. Claro, que Nessie es mucho más fuerte que cualquier humano, pero aun así no me parecía que se quedara con él.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Rosalie.

Retiré el celular de mi oído para contestar.

—Dice que quiere quedarse unos días más en casa de Malfoy —respondí con molestia.

—No, ella tiene que regresar, dije que iremos por ella —dijo Bella.

—Lo siento, Renesmee, pero tienes que volver a casa, nosotros somos tu familia —le dije.

—_Pero…_

—Mira, te llamare más tarde para que me digas en donde te puedo recoger —y diciendo esto último, trate de convencerla.

—_Está bien_ —dijo un poco apenada—, _te quiero, papá._

—Yo también, Nessie, todos te amamos —contesté.

—_Puedes pasarme con mi mamá, por favor_ —me pidió, y yo le pase el celular a Bella.

—Nessie, cariño —dijo Bella entre sollozos.

Estuvieron hablando unos minutos, y por ratos veía a Bella con el semblante serio, negar con la cabeza.

—Veré que puedo hacer, pero no te prometo nada —dijo Bella—, todos queremos que regreses, cielo, queremos que estés bien, te quiero —susurró, y al parecer Nessie colgó, porque Bella se quedó callada, muy pensativa.

**Mundo Mágico**

**POV Draco**

Extrañaba estar al lado de Renesmee — aun no me acostumbraba a llamarla «Nessie»— así que volví a mi habitación por ella, y cuando entre la vi sentada en el suelo junto a la cama.

Estaba pensativa.

—¿Cómo te fue con tu familia? —le pregunté ansioso.

—Quieren que le dé la dirección de tu casa para venir por mí ahora mismo —contestó.

—Pero tú no te puede ir —dije sin pensar, y ella me miró raro—. Quiero decir que si tú te sientes más tranquila aquí, pues entonces quédate —no podía permitir que ella se alejara de mi lado.

—Están muy preocupado por mí, y quieren que regrese con ellos, son mi familia, Draco —dijo—, además, ellos ya saben de ti, saben tu nombre y apellido, y hasta tu dirección de tu otra casa —eso me dejo mudo, nadie sabía sobre la casa que tenía en el mundo muggle—. Mi papá me dijo que averiguo la dirección de tu casa y que fue allí para hablar contigo, pero no había nadie, y una empleada de una casa vecino le dijo que a veces te veía llegar con chicas, pero que nunca te veía salir, ¿eso es cierto, Draco? —me preguntó, yo estaba en shock, aun no comprendía como unos muggles pudieron dar con mi casa tan pronto, ¿cómo puede ser posible eso? Tal vez sean tan especiales como lo es Renesmee, ella no parece una muggle común, eso me explica de donde heredo esa extraña manera de ser.

—Draco —escuché la voz melodiosa de Renesmee llamándome, eso me saco del shock en que estaba.

—Ah —fue lo único que dije.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó.

—Sí, claro, solo que no me gustaría que te vayas, en estos días me acostumbre a tu presencia —eso era verdad, no quería que se vaya—. Eres importante para mí, Renesmee —le confesé.

Mi confesión la dejo mudo por unos minutos, pero pude notar que se había sonrojado.

—Entonces… —dijo después, como dudando—, ¿si tienes otra casa?

—Sí —respondí—, no voy muy seguido a esa casa, solo cuando quiero estar solo y pensar, ya sabes —ella asintió como comprendiendo—. Tal vez tus padres solo encontraron la dirección de mi otra casa y no la de mis padres.

No sabía si estaba coordinando bien en mis palabras, todavía estaba muy sorprendido por el hecho de que los padres de Renesmee dieran tan rápido con mi casa. Nadie en el mundo muggle me conoce, excepto los socios que tengo en ese mundo.

—Sí, eso debió ser —respondió Renesmee, estando de acuerdo conmigo.

—¿Qué más te dijo tu papá? —le pregunté.

—Bueno, que iba a llamar más tarde para que le dé la dirección para venir a recogerme, pero también hable con mamá y le dije que convenciera a papá para quedarme unos días más —respondió.

Sonreí, ojala y la madre de Renesmee logre convencer a su esposo.


	8. Capítulo 7: ¡Ese chico desapareció por l

**Capítulo 7: ¡Ese chico desapareció por la chimenea!**

**POV Renesmee**

Después de nuestra pequeña conversación, Draco y yo bajamos a almorzar, y aunque yo no quería bajar porque me sentía incomoda con su madre, lo tuve que hacer con pesar, al parecer Draco se dio cuenta de estaba incomoda y me sonrió y me dijo: "Tranquila, mi madre no está, se ha ido con mi padre a almorzar con unos amigos", yo solo le sonreí como respuesta.

El almuerzo fue tranquilo, platicamos un poco, pero todavía no me podía quitar de la cabeza que cuando le pregunte a Draco si tenía otra casa se puso un poco raro, parecía nervioso como si ocultara algo, pero después me dije que eran cosas mías, y que la única que ocultaba cosas era yo.

Esta era la primera vez en que me sentía una verdadera humana, compartiendo la mesa con un humano, que estoy segura que si supiera o solo sospechara de lo que soy saldría corriendo o me echaría de su casa.

Nunca le diría que soy realmente a Draco, primero porque tengo miedo de su reacción, y segundo y más importante es que los Vulturis no perdonarían mi proceder.

—Estás muy callada —me dijo Draco.

Yo salí de mis pensamientos y lo miré a los ojos. A sus ojos grises, tan grises como el cielo de Forks.

—Estaba pensando —respondí.

—¿Y puedo saber en qué? —me preguntó.

Asentí.

—En que hace tiempo que no me sentía tan bien y en paz con otra persona que no sea mi familia. Creo que tu compañía me hace bien.

¡Por Dios! No debí de haberle dicho eso último, Draco puede confundir las cosas.

_Eres una tonta, Renesmee Cullen_, me regañé mentalmente.

—Tu compañía también me hace bien —dijo Draco, poniendo una mano sobre mi mano, yo al instante tuve que poner mi mente en blanco para que no vea mis pensamientos.

Luego de ese maravilloso e incómodo momento seguimos almorzando. Pero ese latir más acelerado de mi corazón cuando él me dijo que mi compañía también le hacía bien, no solo lo había sentido en ese momento. Había sentido ese latir acelerado cuando hace unos momentos me dijo que yo era importante para él.

Pero lo más extraño era que esa aceleramiento en el latir de mi corazón solo lo había experimentado cuando mi Jacob estaba junto a mí, o cuando me decía palabras dulces.

¿Por qué mi corazón se acelera también con Draco? ¿Sería acaso que Draco y Jacob tendrán algo en común? ¿Pero qué?

Después de almorzar salimos otra vez al jardín. Me encantaba esa parte de la casa, me acerque a oler las rosas —las cuales parecían ser mucho más hermosas que todas las rosas que había visto en mi vida— tenían un olor exquisito. Draco estaba a mi lado, estábamos en silencio, pero no era un silencio incómodo, con él me sentía bien, tranquila, tal vez se deba al hecho de que él fue quien me ayudo aquella noche donde me sentía muy angustiada.

Sentía su mirada sobre mí, aunque estaba de espaldas a él, él siempre me mira y me hace sonrojar, giré mi cabeza para mirarlo y me sonrió, yo también le sonreí. ¡Oh, no! otra vez me sonrojé, siento mis mejillas calientes, debo de hacer algo para ocultar mi sonrojo. Así que volví mi vista a las rosas, apenas me giré escuché su risa, si fuera humana no lo habría podido identificar, pero gracias a mis genes vampíricos hacia que mis sentidos sean más sensibles que el de los humanos; también podía escuchar el latido de su corazón, era apaciguado. Los latidos del corazón de Draco eran como una melodía para mí, que me llenaba de paz y a la vez me llamaba. Pero el olor de su sangre era especial… distinta al olor de la sangre de los otros humanos. Era como si me invitara a probarla.

_No, no, Renesmee, ni se te ocurra pensar esas cosas. Tú no puedes atacar a Draco_, me regañé mentalmente nuevamente.

Respiré profundo el olor de las rosas para distraerme.

Minutos después, cuando sentí que mi rostro volvía a su color natural, me giré para mirarlo nuevamente, y él como siempre me miraba, pero no me miraba con esa adoración como solían mirarme mis compañeros de instituto, no él me miraba con cariño podría decir, como si me conociera de toda una vida.

¡Oh, santos cielos!, me sonrojé de nuevo.

_¡Gracias, mamá!_, pensé con sarcasmo.

Pero no entiendo, ¿por qué me sonrojó cuando lo descubro mirándome? Esto solo me pasa con Draco, pero ¿por qué?

¡Dios! No me di cuenta de que lo seguía mirando y él igual, y ahora también me sonríe. Siento mi rostro arder, eso debe ser a que estoy muy sonrojada, seguramente si hubiera un tomate cerca de mí, no diferenciarían cual es el tomate verdadero.

Y mientras tanto, él seguía sonriéndome.

—Nessie… —dijo, pero no pudo seguir hablando porque en ese momento sonó su celular. Salvada por la campana o mejor dicho por el celular. ¡Sí! ¡Bendita sea la tecnología!

Draco saco su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón y miró la pantalla y dijo:

—No es un número conocido para mí, quizás sean tus padres —me paso el celular e hizo un ademan de dejarme sola.

Tome el celular de su mano al mismo tiempo que decía:

—No es necesario que te vayas, es solo mi padre.

Él asintió y se quedó junto a mí. Yo pulse la tecla digital para contestar.

—Hola, ¿papá? —dije con calma.

—_Hija_ —contestó—. _Nessie, princesa, ¿estás segura que quieres quedarte allí unos días en vez de regresar a casa con nosotros?_

—Sí, quiero quedarme aquí, además… —me interrumpió.

—_Además…_ —dijo.

—Además, solo serán unos días, no me voy a quedar para siempre —dije tratando de calmarlo, porque parecía que papá estaba haciendo un buen esfuerzo para estar sereno—. Por favor solo serán unos días —le supliqué.

—_Bella y tú son obstinadas, tercas y cabezotas, pero…_ —ahora fui yo quien lo interrumpió.

—Eso es un sí —tanteé.

Lo escuché suspirar.

—_Lo dicho, son cabezotas las dos, pero no lo sé, Nessie, tu madre dice que te hará bien tomarte unos días libres a solas contigo misma para pensar, y que tal vez ese «tipo» te puede distraer de todo lo que ha ocurrido._

—Eso es un sí —repetí un poco más confiada con su respuesta.

—_Sí, eso es un sí, pero prométeme que solo serán unos días, y sobre todo tendrás mucho cuidado en que no te descubran, guardar el secreto familiar es primordial._

Sabía a lo que se refería con «el secreto familiar».

—Por supuesto que tendré cuidado. Lo prometo, papá. Gracias, gracias —dije feliz, y sin darme cuenta empecé a dar saltitos emocionada, igual que tía Alice, escuché la risa de mamá junto a papá—. Gracias a ti también, mamá —dije.

—_No sé cómo me dejo convencer siempre por ustedes dos, porque…_

—Porque nos amas —complete lo que iba a decir.

—_En eso tienes razón_ —dijo papá—, _ahora pon al teléfono a Malfoy_ —su tono de voz ahora era de seriedad—, _quiero hablar de unas cosas con él, y no me digas que no está porque escuchó su respiración muy cerca de ti._

No tuve de otra más que entregarle el celular a Draco, y él me miró confundido.

—Papá quiere hablar contigo —le avisé. Draco cogió el celular y se lo llevo a la oreja.

—Hola —dijo Draco, con tono serio, se quedó callado un rato—. Sí, soy Draco Malfoy —confirmó.

A medida que papá hablaba, Draco iba poniéndose más serio. Por favor, por favor, que papá no lo esté amenazando con matarlo o arrancarle la cabeza, rogaba al cielo.

—Renesmee estará bien, estando a mi lado no le pasara nada, no lo dude —me sorprendí cuando escuche el tono arrogante en la voz de Draco, me temo que ese tonito de voz no le gustara nada a mi padre.

Se quedó en silencio unos momentos.

—Por supuesto —dijo Draco—. Su hija regresara sana y salva a su casa, señor Cullen, y prometo cuidarla como la joya más valiosa de todas —hizo una pausa—, bien, adiós —diciendo esto último, con el mismo tono arrogante con el que había empezado a hablar, me volvió a pasar el celular.

—_Nessie_ —dijo mi padre, y su voz era de molestia, podía jurar que tenía el ceño fruncido.

—Papi —dije con precaución.

—_Bien, por el tono de voz de tu amigo, noto que es un arrogante de lo peor y eso no me gusta, pero ya te dije que si podías quedar, así que no me queda de otra más que decirte: _suerte hija_. Porque debe ser insoportable convivir con un humano como él, aunque sea solo unos días._

—Papá —dije, con tono de regaño.

Escuché que se rió entre dientes.

—_Adiós, hija, nos vemos dentro de unos días. Te quiero._

—Adiós, papá, yo también te quiero, despídeme de todos en la casa, y diles que los quiero mucho.

—_Claro_ —dijo papá y luego colgó.

Me volví hacia Draco.

—Lo siento —le dije, a la vez que le devolvía su celular.

—¿Por qué te disculpas? —me preguntó confundido.

—Es que, conozco a mi padre y seguramente te amenazó con matarte o arrancarte la cabeza, ¿verdad?

Él sonrió.

_Desde cuando es gracioso que te amenacen de muerte_, pensé.

—Algo así, pero no te preocupes, tú no tienes la culpa, tu padre solo se preocupa por ti. Además, dudo mucho que me pueda hacer daño —dijo muy seguro de sí mismo, y volvió a sonreír.

Definitivamente Draco no conoce a un vampiro enojado, él no conoce a Edward Cullen enojado.

—No conoces a mi padre, cuando Edward Cullen se enoja, puede ser realmente peligroso —le previne—, mi padre es muy fuerte —murmuré.

—Yo también lo soy —me dijo. Cielos había escuchado lo último que dije—. Además, tengo algunos trucos bajo la manga.

Sí, claro, pero aun así solo eres un humano Draco. Y mi padre es un vampiro, y con un solo puñetazo podría arrancarte la cabeza, o hasta podría clavar sus colmillos en tu cuello, y aunque papá nunca lastime a un humano, por defenderme, a mí, a su única hija, lo haría.

—Cambia esa cara de preocupación, nada malo pasara —dijo Draco, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—Es que estoy preocupada por ti —admití.

Él volvió a sonreír.

—Me gusta que te preocupes por mí, pero ya te lo dije, nada malo me pasara —habló a la vez que levantaba una mano y la posaba en mi mejilla. Su mano tibia y suave acaricio mi caliente mejilla, y su tacto me hizo cosquillas en la piel.

Nos miramos directamente a los ojos, y yo me sonrojé más, baje la mirada. Nuevamente escuché su queda risa y lentamente fue retirando su mano de mi rostro.

—Vamos a dentro, ya está empezando a hacer un poco de frío —comentó, y yo no pude más que asentir, aunque en realidad yo no sintiera nada de frío. Me tomo de la mano para ir a casa, y como acto reflejo puse mi mente en blanco.

Nos dirigimos a su gran sala, esta era la primera vez que entraba en su sala, y me asombro ver varios objetos raros y lujosos, las lámparas que colgaban del techo eran de cristal en el cual había unas cuantas velas sobre ellas, me pareció raro que se alumbraran con velas y no usaran la electricidad, los muebles eran lujosos, la mesa de centro era de una madera dura, parecía cedro, pero no era ese tipo de madera, sus sillones eran majestuosos, parecían antiguos, pero al detallarlos bien, noté que estaban como nuevos, y por último sus paredes y suelo, eran de un color oscuro. Y claro, los cuadros con personajes pintados ahí parecía que seguir todos mi movimientos.

_Estás completamente demente, Renesmee_, me dije internamente. _Los cuadros, son solo eso cuadros, no tienen vida propia._

Nos sentamos sobre los sillones y me di cuenta que sobre la mesita de centro había una bandeja con una tetera de la cual salía humo, dos tazas y unas servilletas, volteé a ver a Draco sorprendida, ¿en qué momento mando a traer todo esto?, me pregunté.

—A estas horas la chica de servicio trae el té, y lo deja sobre la mesita —respondió a me pregunta que había hecho en mi fuero interno, o es que sin darme cuenta lo dije en voz alta.

Lo único que pude hacer es asentir como respuesta.

—¿Quieres tu té con miel o con azúcar o tal vez con leche? —me preguntó.

—Oh, no te preocupes, con miel está bien —respondí.

Draco llenó las dos tazas con té, y luego me paso la taza a la cual le había puesto miel.

—Gracias —dije cuando tomé la taza.

Y mientras tomábamos el té y platicábamos un poco, pude darme cuenta de que Draco tenía la educación de un príncipe, su manera de tomar la taza, de sentarse, de hablar, de tratarme, nunca había conocido a alguien como él.

Me quede mirando a mí alrededor sin poder evitarlo, y la vez que escuchaba el fuego de la chimenea.

—No te gusta la decoración —dijo Draco.

Me sonrojé, tal vez no era educado observar tanto.

—Eh, no todo lo contrario, me gusta la decoración… es singular —dije.

—¿Singular? —preguntó Draco.

—Sí, ya sabes… todo es tan único. Único en su especie —sonreí ante mi secreta broma.

—Tú eres única —dijo Draco.

Lo miré.

—¿Estás tratando de decirme que soy rara? —pregunté. Hablar con él a veces era tan fácil, casi como hablar con…

No, no, Renesmee, me dije.

—No, no eres rara —buscó mi mirada, y cuando la encontró, sus penetrantes ojos se clavaron en los míos—, tú eres especial.

Mis mejillas ardieron nuevamente, y no era a causa del calor que nos brindaba la chimenea.

—Vaya, gracias… creo.

Él sonrió.

Minutos después, Draco tuvo la amabilidad de mostrarme toda su mansión, conocí su gran biblioteca, el pequeño salón —aunque de pequeño no tenía nada— donde le gustaba pasar las tardes a su madre, y todas las habitaciones, inclusive entre a un salón donde había muchos cuadros, según lo que Draco me dijo es que eran sus antepasados. Pero he de reconocer que me sentí un poco rara en ese salón, ya que me sentía observada, y cuando volteaba a ver quién era el que me observaba solo me encontraba con más cuadros.

_Sí, estás demente, paranoica diría, Renesmee_, me regañé.

Draco noto mi incomodidad y me escoltó hacia su habitación, apenas entre en la habitación, él se excusó diciendo que tenía que enviar un documento urgente, supuse que en la biblioteca tendría alguna computadora portátil, aunque no vi ninguna cuando estuve allí. Pero antes de que él saliera me volvió a sonreír.

Yo aproveche para entrar al baño y mojar mi cara, ya que la sentía caliente, y cuando me miré en el espejo pude darme cuenta de lo sonrojada que estaba. Sí, los genes Swan siempre estaban presentes. Volví a mojarme la cara para refrescarme un poco.

Y gracias a mis sentidos vampíricos pude escuchar dos latidos de corazones aparte de la de Draco y la de los empleados —ya que también escuchaba seis latidos de corazones más— eso quería decir que los señores Malfoy habían regresado de su visita a sus amigos.

Hice una mueca de molestia al recordar que la señora Malfoy y sus preguntas.

Lo que quería decir que seguramente dentro de unos minutos tendría que bajar a cenar y eso significaba que nuevamente tendría que contestar a la preguntas de la madre de Draco. Pero bueno, dentro de lo que cabe me siento más tranquila, porque mi familia ya sabe que estoy bien y así ellos ya no estarán tan preocupados.

Escuché unos pasos y sentí un efluvio a menta y lavanda. Efluvio que me es muy fácil identificar. Draco. Podría reconocer sus pasos y su efluvio a más de 30 kilómetros.

La puerta se abrió y él entró a la habitación.

—Nessie —me llamó, medio sonreí al escuchar su voz diciendo mi sobrenombre.

—Aquí —le contesté saliendo del baño.

**POV Draco**

En cuanto deje a _Nessie_ —ahora ya la empecé a llamar por su sobrenombre, porque a ella le agrada que la llamen de ese modo— en mi habitación, a los pocos minutos Aparecieron mis padres, eso fue una suerte, porque si ella y yo hubiéramos demorado esos minutos en subir a mi habitación, Nessie habría presenciado la Aparición de mis padres, y no hubiera sabido que explicación darle en ese momento.

—Menos mal que Nessie está en mi habitación, porque si no que explicación le hubiera dado por su repentina Aparición —les reclamé a mis padres.

—¿Nessie? ¿Quién es Nessie? —preguntó mi madre.

—Nessie es Renesmee, a ella le gusta que la llamen así —respondí.

Mi madre sonrió con burla.

—Vaya, hasta su sobrenombre es raro, _tan raro como ella_ —susurró esto último—. Hijo, por favor no hagas tanto drama que si esa niñita ve algo raro, con un _Obliviate_ se soluciona todo —dijo mi madre, y pude detectar el sarcasmo en su voz.

Miré con seriedad a mi madre. Aunque, por supuesto que usaría el _Obliviate_, si Nessie veía o descubría cosas que no debería saber por ahora.

—Había olvidado que Renesmee estaba aquí, para la próxima tendremos que ser más cuidadosos y entrar por la puerta, Cissy —dijo mi padre, sorprendiendo no solo a mi madre, sino también a mí.

Padre nunca había sido un hombre que se preocupara por si un muggle notaba cosas raras, él simplemente los ignoraba o los trataba como basura, pero ahora ese cambio me ha dejado anonadado.

Miré a mi madre, ella estaba callada, pero con una expresión de incredulidad en sus facciones.

—No puedo creerlo, Lucius, tantas consideraciones por una simple muggle —dijo mi madre con frialdad, luego de unos segundos.

—Madre… —no pude seguir hablando porque Kreacher apareció.

—Ama —el elfo hizo una reverencia. Él estaba aquí desde hace diez años, ya que Potter tuvo un "ataque" de caridad con el elfo al verlo que no se sentía a gusto con él, le ordeno que se vaya con mi familia—, ¿desea que Kreacher ya sirva la cena? —preguntó.

—Sí, Kreacher —contestó mi madre.

—Voy por Nessie —dije sin esperar respuesta de mis padres y me dirigí a mi habitación.

Cuando entre a mi habitación me preocupo no ver a Nessie por ningún lado.

—Nessie —la llamé.

—Aquí —dijo ella, saliendo del baño.

—Ya es hora de cenar y mis padres ya regresaron —le dije, pero ella parecía saberlo, porque su expresión seguía igual de tranquila y no estaba nerviosa por la presencia de mi madre.

Pero ¿cómo lo va a saber? Si ella no estaba cuando mis padres aparecieron.

—Estaba bien, bajemos, entonces —respondió con su voz aterciopelada, que tanto me atraía.

—Espera un momento, Nessie, antes quisiera decirte algo —ella asintió para que continuara hablando—. Esta noche también tendrás que dormir a mi habitación, porque tu habitación todavía la están terminando de arreglar.

Ella se quedó muda, y note que se quedó mirando la cama.

—Eh… está bien, no hay problema —dijo, dudando un poco.

—Tal vez te incomoda que comportamos la cama, ¿te molesta mi presencia o desconfías de mí?

Ella volvió su mirada a mis ojos.

—No, claro que no me molesta tu presencia, además, como tú dijiste ayer, la cama es muy grande, no pasara nada porque compartamos la cama una noche más, y por supuesto que confió en ti, ya te lo dije antes, eres una buena persona, Draco —_Sí supieras mi pasado_, pensé—, nadie ayuda a una desconocida, le ofrece su casa para pasar unos días así como así. Sabes, siento que tienes el alma pura de bondad —lo dijo con tanta cr5edibilidad que me sorprendió. Ella piensa que yo tengo el «alma pura de bondad». Y vuelvo a lo mismo, si ella supiera mi pasado no diría eso. Si el mal hubiera ganada en la guerra de hace diez años, estoy seguro que ella, su familia y todos los muggles serían nuestros esclavos, o en el peor de los casos, estarían muertos.

Lo único que pude hacer es sonreír ligeramente. La tomé de la mano como de costumbre y bajamos al comedor.

—Buenas noches, señores Malfoy —saludó Nessie.

—Buenas noches, Renesmee —respondió mi padre.

—Buenas noches, niña —dijo mi madre, con un tono de superioridad en la voz. Nessie asintió, pero note que le molesto que mi madre la llame «niña».

La ayude a sentarse como todo el caballero que soy, y luego yo me senté al lado de mi padre.

Empezamos a como cuando mi madre habló:

—Renesmee —ella levanto la mirada hacia mi madre—, tal vez podríamos platicar un rato —empezó otra vez con sus preguntas. Yo le dirigí una mirada seria, pero mi madre me ignoró—. No te molestan mis preguntas, ¿verdad?

—No, por supuesto que no, señora Malfoy —contestó Nessie.

—Bien, entonces, me imagino que debes de extrañar a tu familia y sobre todo tus padres deben de estar muy preocupados por ti porque…

—Nessie ya se comunicó con su familia, madre, y también se va a quedar unos días más aquí. Su padre le dio permiso —interrumpí el discurso de mi madre.

—Así, ¿y cómo? —preguntó sorprendida, y mi padre también estaba igual de sorprendido que mi madre.

—Bueno, es que Draco fue tan amable de prestarme su celular y así pude comunicarme con mi padre, para decirle que estoy bien, y así mi familia ya no estén tan preocupados por mí —respondió Nessie.

—Y así de fácil tu padre te dejo quedarte con personas que no conoces y sobre todo con persona que él no conoce —contra atacó mi madre.

—Es que también hable con mi madre, y le dije que convenciera a papá que me dejara quedarme unos días aquí, en su casa.

—Y tu padre accedió que te quedes —murmuró mi madre.

—Sí, aunque mi padre es muy sobreprotector conmigo, accedió que pasara unos días aquí, ya que él y mi madre saben que yo nunca les pediría permiso de quedarme en una casa, de la cual yo no supiera que viven personas honorables y amables —dijo Nessie, y yo sonreí. Con eso de «honorables y amables» ya se había ganado un punto con mi madre. La miré y note que su rostro se había relajado un poco—. Pero mi padre se quedó más tranquilo cuando hablo con Draco —agregó.

Madre volvió a su semblante serio y me dirigió una mirada acusadora.

—Así es, madre, hable con el padre de Nessie —confirmé—, y le prometí que la cuidaría y que regresaría sana y salva a su casa —agregué, antes de que me hiciera una pregunta que incomodaría a Nessie.

Nos quedamos un par de minutos en silencio, hasta que la voz de mi padre se escuchó.

—En ese caso, siéntete bienvenida a la mansión Malfoy, Renesmee.

Madre hizo un gesto de molestia, pero no dijo nada.

—Muchas gracias, señor Malfoy contestó Nessie, y le sonrió a mi padre. Y noté que padre se quedó como deslumbrado por su sonrisa, porque la miró más de la cuenta, y eso no me agrado.

—¿Y tus profesores no te dirán nada por faltar tanto tiempo a clase? —preguntó mi madre, con doble intención—, como eres una niña, me imagino que aun vas al colegio, ¿verdad?

Cuando madre quería incomodar a las personas, era una experta.

—No soy una niña, señora Malfoy. Ya tengo 17 años, ya termine de estudiar en el colegio —Nessie estaba un poco seria cuando le contestó a mi madre. Pero madre no se inmuto, y sonrió al verla seria, parecía que disfrutaba haciéndola enojar.

Y ahora fui yo quien se quedó deslumbrado al verla. Renesmee Cullen hasta seria se veía hermosa.

—Así es, madre, Nessie ya no va al colegio, ahora ella va estudiar en la Accademia Teatro alla Scala y luego en la Academia de Bellas Artes en Italia, es que no les dije, ¿verdad?, Nessie es una artista —comenté y sonreí con suficiencia.

Madre se quedó mirando a Nessie fijamente.

—No soy una artista, Draco —dijo Nessie, con modestia.

—Claro que lo eres, tocas el piano, y bailas ballet —le recordé.

—Vaya, si lo que dice Draco es cierto, eso quiere decir que si lo eres. No todos cuentas con dones artísticos —dijo mi padre en tono amable, raro en él, ya que no con todos se comporta de esa manera.

—Entonces, que te parece si mañana tocas el piano para nosotros, y así comprobaré si eres una artista como dice mi hijo —dijo mi madre.

—Por supuesto, señora —contestó Nessie, y le sonrió a mi madre. Y ella se puso seria.

—¿Quién te enseño a tocar el piano? —preguntó padre.

—Fue papá, él es aficionado a tocas el piano, compone sus propias melodías —respondió Nessie, y la vi sonreír ligeramente cuando termino de hablar, seguramente se estaría acordando de su padre.

Terminamos de cenar y fue un alivio que mi madre ya no hostigara a Nessie con preguntas. Acompañamos a mis padres a la sala por una hora, y luego nos excusamos y subimos a mi habitación.

Nessie se metió al baño para darse una ducha, y minutos después salió con el mismo camisón que tenía en la mañana; camino hacia la cama con pasos gráciles, casi como el de una bailarina. Entonces, ¿por qué cuando despertó me dijo que era un poco torpe? Yo la noto muy diestra.

Mis pensamientos de desvanecieron cuando la vi acostarse en mi cama, su mirada busco la mía, y cuando la encontró, parecían que me decía que esperaba que yo la acompañara. Y al instante una sensación de bienestar y felicidad se instaló en mi corazón, el cual empezó a latir como nunca antes había latido.

La mirada de Nessie cambió a una de preocupación.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —me preguntó.

_¿Acaso mi corazón late tan fuerte que ella lo puede escuchar?_, me pregunté. _No por supuesto que no_, me respondí luego.

—Sí, estoy bien —le contesté.

—¿Seguro?

—Sí —le aseguré.

Luego de eso yo también me di una ducha, me demoré más de lo habitual porque estuve pensando todas las sensaciones que Nessie lograba que yo sintiera por ella. Es que ella era tan especial, nunca había conocido a alguien como ella, así, tan limpia y con esa aura tan…

_Oh, rayos, Draco, ¿en serio «aura»? ya te pareces a la loca de la profesora Trelawney._

Cuando salí del baño con la pijama puesta, me di cuenta de que Nessie ya estaba dormida. Y sin poder evitarlo me quede como petrificado en mi lugar, simplemente observándola, nunca me cansaría de verla. Me obligue a mí mismo a caminar nuevamente. Me acosté a su lado, y otra vez me la quede mirando, se le veía tranquila y en paz, y por supuesto se le veía realmente hermosa. Su pecho subía y bajaba por su respiración acompasada.

Todavía no sé qué me pasa con ella. Una chica muggle. Nunca me había sentido tan bien, tan cómodo con una muggle; generalmente solo me las llevaba a la cama y después de que se iban de mi casa ya ni me acordaba de sus nombres, pero con Nessie era distinto. Ella me gusta aunque sea más joven que yo, me gusta, me gusta demasiado, y hasta creo que es más que un gusto. No quisiera que nunca se vaya de mi lado. Ya he de reconocerlo, me he enamorada de Nessie Cullen. Pero ¡por Merlín! Ella es una niña como dice mi madre, me siento un degenerado, un pedófilo al sentir todo esto por ella, le llevo como 10 años.

Y la sigo mirando, esta vez no me guanto y me acercó peligrosamente a sus labios, pero cuando estoy a milímetros de sus rojos labios desisto de mis deseos, y lo único que hago es besarle la frente, y apenas mis labios hacen contacto con su piel, siento su temperatura elevada, como si tuviera fiebre, me fijo bien en ella, tratando de encontrar algún síntoma de malestar, pero ella sigue profundamente dormida.

_Tal vez soy yo, el que tengo la temperatura un poco baja_, pienso.

Me acomodo bien junto a ella, cierro los ojos, tratando de conciliar el sueño, pero tenerla a mi lado me lo impide, así que abro nuevamente mis ojos y la observo. No sé cuánto tiempo llevo mirándola, minutos, horas, el tiempo no me importa cuando Nessie está a mi lado. De pronto el ángel que está a mi lado, hace un gesto.

—¿Qué te pasa? —susurró. Y ella vuelve hacer ese gesto, la expresión de su cara angelical ha cambiado, ahora esta como asustada, nerviosa.

—No, no, no te muera, Jacob… —susurró, y su voz melodiosa se distorsionó por el llanto.

Pero lo que dijo me sorprendió: «no te mueras» ¿Acaso ese tal Jacob está muerto?

—No te mueras, por favor… quédate a mi lado…, l-lo prometiste… dijiste que es-estaríamos juntos toda… ¡No! ¡Jacob! —gritó, y me dolió ver su dolor.

—Nessie, Nessie —la desperté para que dejara de llorar, pero cuando abrió los ojos siguió llorando—. Shhh… tranquila solo fue una pesadilla —la tranquilice, mientras la abrazaba, pero ella temblaba como una hoja en invierno, se abrazó a mí, buscando apoyo.

—Tengo miedo —dijo aun llorando.

—¿A qué? —le pregunté.

—A dormir y soñar cosas feas —dijo como una niña de cuatro años.

—Pues entonces no pienses en cosas feas —le dije—. Piensa en las cosas buenas y feliz que has vivido —tome mi pañuelo del cajón del buro, y seque sus lágrimas.

Respiró tratando de tranquilizarse.

—Siento haberte despertado, Draco —susurró.

—No dormía aun, tranquila.

—¿Todavía crees que sea una buena idea que me quede aquí? Tal vez solo te busque problemas o no te deje dormir, creo que debería regresar a casa con mi familia, y no ser una molestia para ti —dijo.

¿Molestia? Ella no es una molestia.

La tome de la barbilla y le levanté la cara para mirarla a los ojos directamente.

—Escúchame bien, Renesmee, tú no eres una molestia para mí, y quiero que te quedes aquí conmigo —le hablé seriamente. Solo evite decirle «Quiero que te quedes para siempre conmigo?», no quería asustarla con mis pensamientos tan posesivos sobre ella.

Ella me miró con gratitud, se recostó sobre mi pecho y yo pase mi brazo por su cintura, cerró los ojos, no sé si dormía o solo meditaba.

Su cuerpo era tan cálido y se amoldaba bien al mío.

Esa noche no dormí, me quede vigilándola, no quería que tuviera otra pesadilla —sonreí—. Esto era tan ilógico, si hace más de una década alguien me hubiera dicho que estaría vigilando los sueños de una chica muggle, seguramente lo habría hecho pagar por decir tales blasfemias. Pero ahora todo era tan natural para mí.

**POV Nessie**

No pude dormir bien, temía que las pesadillas volvieran, y con ella una crisis nerviosa. Draco me tenía abrazada mientras yo tenía la cabeza sobre su pecho. Hice un gran esfuerzo para poner mi mente en blanco, esta vez me fue muy difícil, temía mostrarle algunos recuerdos mediante el tacto. Tal vez hubiera sido diferente si hubiera tenido el valor de sepárame de él, pero no pude, necesitaba sentirme protegida, ya que sabía que él estaba despierto.

En verdad Draco era una buena persona. El mejor humano después de mis abuelos maternos.

El amanecer llego, y Draco despertó cuando la luz del sol se filtró por la ventana, me observo y luego de varios minutos se separó de mí con demasiada delicadeza, parecía que temiera romperme —cosa que era imposible—, me cubrió con las mantas, y escuché que se metió al baño. Luego escuché el agua de la ducha caer, y nuevamente el corazón de Draco empezó a latir con demasiada rapidez, como la noche anterior. ¿Qué le sucedería? En estos momentos me gustaría tener el don de mi padre para saber qué es lo que piensa, para así poder ayudarlo.

Minutos después salió del baño, lo escuché caminar y rebuscar entre sus cosas, para luego salir de la habitación. Pero aun así seguía escuchando su corazón latir con desesperación, y luego de eso, lo deje de escuchar, eso me alarmo, y me levante de golpe de la cama.

—Draco —susurré. Temí lo peor. Apenas hace unos días que lo conocía, pero ya me había encariñado con él, y no quería que nada malo le sucediera.

Empecé a caminar por la habitación, no sabía qué hacer. No podía simplemente bajar hacia la sala y preguntar por él, me creerían una loca al verme en este estado nervioso. Pero de pronto detuve mis pasos al escuchar nuevamente los latidos del corazón de Draco, me concentre mejor y escuché sus pasos y sentí su efluvio muy cerca de la habitación.

Eso me tranquilizó, ya que sabía que Draco se encontraba bien.

La puerta se abrió y Draco entro a la habitación, con sus pasos elegantes y característica pose aristocrática. Él me miró y me dedicó una sonrisa, yo le respondí con una ligera sonrisa, pero he de reconocer que estaba un poco avergonzada por lo de anoche, por la pesadilla que siempre me atormentaba. Veía nuevamente a esos neófitos atacando a Jake, y yo no parada, sin poder hacer nada para ayudarlo.

Mejor ya no recuerdo la pesadilla, porque si no volvería a llorar.

—Buenos días, Nessie —me saludó Draco—. ¿Cómo amaneciste?

Me contuve al decirle que no muy bien, que parecía que esa pesadilla nunca me dejaría.

—Buenos días, Draco —contesté—, amanecí bien, gracias por preguntar. Y siento lo de anoche, trataré de que no vuelva a pasar.

—Tú no tienes la culpa de que te den pesadillas —me contestó, con tono serio, como si me estuviera regañando—. Ven te tengo una sorpresa —me dijo cambiando su cara de seriedad a una más amable.

—¿Una sorpresa? —pregunté con curiosidad.

—Sí, ven —me tomo de la mano (como de costumbre puse mi mente en blanco) y caminamos todo el corredor hasta llegar a una puerta de madera—. Cierra los ojos —me pidió.

Lo miré ante su petición, y luego le obedecí. Escuché como abría la puerta que estaba frente a nosotros, y me ayuda a pasar.

—Ya puedes abrir los ojos —susurra en mi oído, su voz me hizo estremecer. Pero lentamente fui abriendo los ojos, y que vi, primero me sorprendió. Estaba en una hermosa habitación, con las paredes tapizadas de un color rosa claro. La cama era tan amplia como la de Draco, pero la cubrecama era de un rosa un tono más oscuro que el de las paredes, las fundas de las almohadas eran blancas. Seguí mirando la habitación, y las cortinas de la ventana también eran rosas y de hilo, parecía ser muy suave al tacto; los buros que estaban a cada lado de la cama, eran de madera caoba, pero de color blanco. Miré a mi derecha y había una puerta de madera color blanco, supuse que era el baño.

—Espero que te guste tu nueva habitación, y como ya sabía que el rosa era tu color favorito lo mande a tapizar de ese color —continuó hablando Draco al ver que yo seguía callada, admirando la habitación.

Yo giré emocionada para verlo a los ojos.

—Me encanta, me gusta. Gracias, Draco —chillé, y sin pensarlo lo abracé, me puse de puntillas para llegar a su altura y depositar un beso en su mejilla. Él primero me miró sorprendido por mi atrevimiento, pero luego sonrió.

¡Oh, cielos! ¿Qué hice? Qué vergüenza. Me separé de Draco al instante y me puse de espaldas a él, no quería que me viera porque sabía que estaba sonrojada, sentía mi cara arder, y aun dándole la espalda, dije:

—Lo siento, Draco, a veces soy muy efusiva, creo que me sobrepase.

—No te preocupes, Nessie —su voz condescendiente—, no pasa nada —hizo una pausa—, entonces, ¿eso significa que si te gusta tu nueva habitación? —me tomó de la mano para hacerme girar, para que lo mirara, todavía sentía mi cara arder cuando él me miró directamente a los ojos. Al parecer de dio cuenta de mi sonrojo, porque sonrió, pero tratando de cambiar de tema y dirigiéndome hacia la otra puerta que estaba al lado derecho, dijo—: ven, para que veas tu vestidor.

Abrió la puerta del vestidor, y me quede lela cuando vi todo la ropa, accesorios y zapatos que había dentro.

—Guau, ¿acaso tía Alice fue quien hizo las compras? —pregunté.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó él.

—Porque hay mucha ropa y zapatos para toda ocasión… y de mis colores favoritos —me volvía hacia él—, no debiste gastar tanto dinero por mí, Draco. Porque supongo que todo esto debió costar mucho.

—El dinero no tiene importancia, Nessie. Además, yo quiero que te sientas cómoda estando aquí —dijo, y yo le sonreí. _¿Cómo una persona que recién me conoce puede ser tan amable? ¿Qué acaso no siente temor por mí? ¿Qué acaso no tiene instintos de supervivencia? Yo soy un monstruo_, pensé—. Y eso no es todo, como me dijiste que te gusta leer, te traje esto —me tendió una bolsa. La abrí y allí dentro había libros, pude reconocer tres de ellos: "Cumbres Borrascosas", "Romeo y Julieta" y "Sueño de una noche de verano". Las dos primeras eran mis favoritas.

—Muchas gracias, Draco —le dije.

—Ayer mencionaste algunas de tus obras favoritas, por eso las compre —se quedó mirándome por unos minutos—. Bueno, te dejo para que te cambies —diciendo eso último salió de mi nueva habitación.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ya había pasado una semana desde que me mude de la habitación de Draco, y lo más extraño es que cada vez que me acuesto en la cama, anhelo su presencia, anhelo escuchar su voz antes de dormirme.

—Vamos, Renesmee, ¿qué te pasa? Eso no está bien —me regañé.

Negué con la cabeza, sacándome esas ideas que últimamente rondaban por mi mente.

_Draco_, dije en mi mente. Él es un buen amigo, siempre se preocupa por mí, y me rescata de los molestos interrogatorios de su madre.

Él trabaja de lunes a viernes, se levanta a las 7 am, desayuna las 7:30, y cinco para las ocho se va a trabajar, junto con su padre, luego regresa a la 1 pm para almorzar con sus padres y conmigo, y a las 2 pm regresa de nuevo a su trabajo, y llega a los 8 en punto para la cena, solo los domingos no va a trabajar —muy humano—. Bueno, y yo prácticamente no hago nada —no es que en casa de mi familia hiciera muchas cosas, pero al menos allí no tengo que aparentar ser humana—, me levanto a las 8 am, cumplo con mis necesidades humanas, luego bajo a desayunar con la madre de Draco, gracias al cielo, y ya no esta tan insistente con sus preguntas o tal vez ya le empiezo a caer mejor. Luego me paso las mañanas en el jardín, esa es la parte que más me gusta de la mansión, me siento bajo un árbol a leer las obras que Draco me regalo —que a decir verdad ya las había leído muchas veces, pero nunca me cansaba de leerlas— de vez en cuando me quedo observando a los pavos reales, son unos animales muy curiosos.

El señor Lucius va a trabajar un par de horas, y en las tardes está en su despacho o con su esposa. Y la señora Narcissa a veces sale, pero la mayor parte del día se queda en casa, a veces habla conmigo, pero siempre manteniendo la distancia, aunque su voz ya no es tan fría como al principio.

Lo raro es que nunca he visto a las chicas de servicio, y por el tamaño de la mansión me imagino que debe haber muchas, solo escucho sus corazones latir.

Me encogí de hombros, seguramente que las chicas de servicio tienen prohibido estar paseándose por la mansión.

Ayer Draco me dijo que hoy día se iba a ir un poco más tarde a trabajar porque un amigo lo iba a venir a visitar, y por supuesto que se, que el amigo de Draco ya está aquí, porque escuchó otro corazón latiendo aparte de los acostumbrados. Y como hoy día me levante un poco tarde porque me quede dormida, decidí bajar sin hacer ruido, bueno, eso es fácil para mí ya que poseo genes vampíricos.

Escuchó las risas de Draco, de sus padres y una carta risa, que seguramente debe ser del amigo de Draco. Con curiosidad caminé hacia la entrada de la sala para ver al amigo de Draco, pero justo en el momento en que me asomó, paso algo raro, irreal…

—¡Ah! ¡Ese chico desapareció por la chimenea! —grité, y mi voz sonó como el de una histérica, y no es para menos, no todos los días se ve a un chico desaparecer en una chimenea.

—Renesmee —susurró Draco, y su rostro tenía una expresión que no pude descifrar, y sus padres de repente parecían tensos.


	9. Capítulo 8: Obliviate

**Capítulo 8: Obliviate**

**POV Draco**

—¡Ah! ¡Ese chico desapareció por la chimenea! —escuché un grito, y cuando subí la mirada allí estaba ella. Nessie estaba como petrificada.

—Renesmee —susurré, ni siquiera me di cuenta de que había bajado, pero al parecer ella si vio cuando Theo se fue por la chimenea. Me sentía enojado y también sentía miedo, porque ahora Nessie ya sabe que no soy como ella, y se va a querer ir de aquí, y no podría culparla por eso, ella es una muggle y piensa que la magia no existe.

—Él desapareció por allí —dijo señalando la chimenea, me di cuenta que tenía la mirada perdida.

—¿Pero qué dices, niña? Eso no es posible —dijo mi madre, tratando de convencerla de que estaba en un error.

—Draco —dijo mi padre sacándome de mis pensamientos. Miré a mi padre, y él me devolvió una mirada que decía que lo arreglara.

Nessie se acercó a nosotros con pasos cautelosos y nos miró a cada uno. No tenía opción, simplemente tenía que hacer lo que hace días me dijo mi madre, que si Nessie se llegaba a enterar de nuestro secreto, que le lanzara un "Obliviate", y eso es lo que voy hacer. Sin que Nessie de dé cuenta la tome del brazo y saque mi varita, la apunte con ella en la cabeza.

—Lo siento —susurré, y ella me miró con sorpresa—. Obliviate.

Nessie estaba asustada, pero al instante de que pronunciará el hechizo, vi que cerró los ojos, y luego se desvaneció, guarde rápidamente mi varita en mi bolsillo y la tomé en mis brazos para evitar su caída, caminé hacia el sofá y me senté con Nessie en mi regazo. Y el perfume a fresas del shampoo que usaba me embriago.

—¿Qué le paso? —preguntó mi madre con recelo.

—Se desmayó —contesté saliendo de mi embriagues.

—Vaya. Que delicada es esta muggle —dijo mi madre, con tono amargo.

—Por lo menos actuaste rápido, Draco, porque si no que explicación le hubiéramos dado —dijo mi padre, aun con el semblante serio.

Madre bufó.

—Tal vez le hubiera dicho la verdad de una vez por todas —dije.

—¿Acaso estás loco o que te pasa, Draco? ¿Cómo que decirle la verdad? Lo que deberías hacer ahora es aprovechar para devolverla a su mundo y borrarle la memoria, así ya no recordara que estuvo viviendo aquí —mi madre hablo con enojo, tenía el ceño fruncido.

Acosté a Nessie en el sofá y camine hacia mi madre.

Y la ira que había sentido cuando Nessie se dio cuenta de que Theo se había desaparecido por la chimenea, se multiplico por diez cuando escuche las palabras de mi madre.

—No voy a devolverla a su mundo nunca, madre —levanté mi voz unas cuantas octavas.

—Draco, no le hables de ese modo a tu madre —dijo mi padre.

Lo ignoré.

—¿Cómo que nunca la vas a devolver a su mundo? ¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Draco? —preguntó mi madre—. ¿Y qué vas a decirle a ella para retenerla aquí? ¿Cómo vas a convencerla de que no regrese con sus padres? —miré con seriedad a mi madre. Aun no sabía cómo iba a hacer para retener a Nessie un poco más de tiempo a mi lado—. ¿Es que acaso te has enamorado de esa muggle? ¿Te has enamorado de ella, Draco? Contéstame —exigió.

—No lo creo, Cissy —dijo padre.

—Y si fuera verdad que yo estoy enamorado de Nessie, ¿qué, madre? —note que mis padres se quedaron sorprendidos. Pero ya nada me importo, tenía que decirlo—. Es más lo reconozco, sí, estoy enamorado de Nessie, me enamore de ella desde la primera vez que la vi. Sí, estoy enamorado de una muggle.

Y sorprendentemente mi madre fue la primera en hablar.

—No, Draco, no eso no puede ser cierto. Tú solo estás encaprichado con esa muggle, además, tú siempre has estado interesado en Astoria.

Sonreí con ironía.

—¿Astoria? Por favor, madre, no sé de ella desde hace más de un año. Y por si no te diste cuenta, madre, yo nunca he estuve enamorado de Astoria, ella no es mujer para mí.

—Yo siempre creí que tú terminarías con… —madre enmudeció cuando escuchamos que Nessie empezaba a despertar.

Me acerque a Nessie.

—Ay —se quejó tocándose la cabeza—, ¿qué me paso? —preguntó confundida mientras trataba de sentarse.

—Te desmayaste —contestó padre, mirándola detenidamente.

—¿Ya estas mejor, Nessie? —pregunté.

—Me siento mareada —contestó débilmente.

La tome de la mano, y ella me miró pensativa.

—Nessie —la llame al verla confundida, mientras escuchaba a mi madre susurrar con enojo: «tanta preocupación por una simple muggle». Nessie miró a mi madre, y luego a mí, soltó mi mano bruscamente, se levantó de sofá alejándose de mí.

—¡Desapareció por la chimenea! ¡Ese chico desapareció por la chimenea! —exclamó nerviosa.

Miré a Nessie con sorpresa y enojo. ¿Qué rayos pasaba? Se supone que le había borrado la memoria, el "Obliviate" es muy potente, pero ¿por qué con ella no funciona? ¿O tal vez no pronuncie bien el hechizo?

—Estas delirando, Renesmee —dijo mi padre, con voz fría, pero tan sorprendido como yo.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Acaso estás loca, niña? Nadie ha desaparecido por la chimenea —ahora hablo mi madre.

—¡Sí! ¡Sí, desapareció por la chimenea! ¡Yo lo vi! —gritó Nessie—. Él tomo unos polvos de ahí —señaló la mesa de centro donde estaba los polvos flu. _¡Maldición!_, pensé. Había olvidado desaparecer los polvos flu, pero es que ni siquiera sabía que tanto había presenciado—, y luego los lanzó al fuego de la chimenea, que luego se volvió verde, y él dijo: «Casa Nott», y desapareció. Y después tú —dijo señalándome—, me tomaste del brazo y me apuntaste con algo, y susurraste… Obliviate.

—Nessie, no…

—¡Sí! Tú susurraste _Obliviate_ —gritó.

Todo lo que decía era cierto, pero en ese momento estaba tan sorprendido que no me salían las palabras.

Y al final lo único que hice fue mentir.

—Yo no dije esa palabra, Nessie. Ni siquiera sé que significa. Creo que aun estas un poco confundida por el desmayo.

—Eso lo debes de haber soñado, niña —dijo mi madre, también sorprendida y enojada de que mi magia no haya funcionado.

—¡No lo soñé, señora! ¡Eso fue lo que paso! ¡Yo lo vi! —Nessie volvió a gritar, con desesperación al ver que nadie le creía. Sentí lastima por ella, ¿cómo podía decir que estaba enamorado de ella y después confundirla?

—Renesmee, estás confundida —dijo mi padre, con seriedad.

Nessie no tomo en cuentas sus palabras, porque volvió su vista hacia mí, y me preguntó:

—¿Qué fue lo que me hiciste, Draco?

_¡Maldita sea mi suerte!_

—No te hice nada, Nessie —mentí descaradamente a la vez que cerraba mis puños con rabia—. Creo que deberías dormir un poco, te llevaré a tu habitación. Ven… —me acerqué a ella y quise tomarla de la mano, pero ella se alejó de mí, espantada.

—No necesito dormir, yo estoy bien. Y no soñé nada —se estaba poniendo histérica—. Lo que yo debo hacer es ir a mi casa inmediatamente —dijo, mirando a mis padres y a mí con precaución.

«Lo que yo debo hacer es ir a mi casa inmediatamente», esa oración se repetía constantemente en mi cabeza. Y me alarmo, porque yo no quería que se alejara de mí.

Por varios minutos nadie se movió ni dijo nada. Solo sentía la mirada de mi padre sobre mí, esperando que yo resolviera todo este despelote.

—No te puedes ir, estás muy nerviosa —le dije. Ya ni siquiera sabía que tenía que decirle para que se quedara.

—¿Qué fue lo que me hiciste? —volvió a preguntar, pasándose una mano por la cabeza—. Me sentí rara después de que dijiste _Obliviate_ —hizo una pausa para mirarme—. O tal vez la pregunta correcta seria: ¿Qué eres? ¿Qué son todos ustedes? —ahora observo detenidamente a mis padres.

No respondí. Ya no estaba seguro de decirle la verdad. Por lo menos no en ese momento.

—No me lo dirás, ¿verdad? —se dirigió a mí—. Lo mejor será que me vaya… Por lo menos podrías decirme donde estoy para poder llegar a mi casa —me pidió. Pero lo único que yo pensaba en ese instante era _«se alejará de mí, y no la volveré a ver»_.

**POV Renesmee**

—_Obliviate_ —susurró Draco, apuntándome a la cabeza con esa extraña… ni siquiera sé lo que era. Y luego de eso todo se me puso negro.

Estaba inconsciente, y no sabía cómo, pero a lo lejos podía escuchar las voces de Draco y de sus padres, los cuales discutían. Puede escuchar que Draco dijo: «Tal vez le hubiera dicho la verdad de una vez por todas», y luego su madre dijo algo sobre una tal _Astoria_. Pero lo que más me confundió fue como la madre de Draco se refirió a mí, ella me llamó «Muggle». ¿Qué significaba esa palabra?

Ellos seguían hablando, pero algunas palabras no podía escucharlas, estaba confundida.

¿Qué estaba pasando? Todo era tan raro —_Tú vida es rara, Nessie_, dijo una voz en mi cabeza. Creo que me estaba volviendo loca—. Luego de varios minutos desperté confundida y mareada. Todos me observaban con rostros perplejos. Draco se acercó a mí, mientras yo soltaba un quejido y preguntaba que me había pasado, tratando de sentarme correctamente. El señor Malfoy dijo que me había desmayado. Y Draco me tomo de la mano y me preguntó si me sentía mejor, para luego escuchar que su madre susurraba: «tanta preocupación por una simple muggle». Esa era la segunda vez que escuchaba que me llamaba de esa manera, y por la misma persona.

Y de pronto desperté de mi letargo, y los recuerdos vinieron a mí, solté bruscamente la mano de Draco, y pregunté por el chico que se había desaparecido por la chimenea, pero todos trataban de confundirme, me hablaban como si fuera una tonta o una loca, o tal vez querían volverme loca; miré sus rostros pálidos, todos tenían la misma expresión de desconcierto en sus rostros, como si estuvieran esperando algo que nunca llego.

Draco quiso que me fuera a dormir luego de que su madre me dijera que todo lo que yo decía lo había soñado, pero desistí, ellos no me confundirían.

Mis sentidos me decían que corriera lejos de ellos. Y yo en verdad me sentía tan cansada que lo único que quería ir a casa con mi familia, tal vez había sido un error quedarme aquí, debí haber regresado a casa cuando mi padre me lo dijo, pero yo siempre era toda una testadura y no le hice caso.

—No me lo dirás, ¿verdad? —le pregunté a Draco, pero él no me contestó—. Lo mejor será que me vaya… Por lo menos podrías decirme donde estoy para poder llegar a mi casa —le casi suplique a Draco, pero me di cuenta que tenía los nudillos blancos por las manos hechas puños, y su cara estaba más pálida que de costumbre.

—Bueno, está bien no me digas nada, yo encontraré la manera de regresar a casa —di media vuelta para dirigirme a la salida.

—Renesmee —escuché que me llamaron con di dos pasos, esa era la voz de Draco, me volví hacia él para observarlo.

—No soy igual que tú —dijo con seriedad, parecía que le costaba hablar. Pero ante su afirmación, solo pude decirme: _Tienes toda la razón, Draco, tú y yo no somos iguales, ambos somos de distintas especies_—. Solo te puedo decir que soy la clase de personaje que existe en los cuentos —ahora si estaba más intrigada que al principio. ¿Qué trataba de decirme? ¿Acaso era un vampiro? No, no lo era, su corazón latía, al igual que los corazones de sus padres. Y tampoco podrían ser una familia de híbridos, no he reconocido ninguna característica parecida a la mía, y en el remoto caso de que fueran una familia de híbridos a estas alturas ya habrían descubierto que yo lo era.

Ignoré la mirada que los señores Malfoy le dirigían a su hijo y luego a mí.

—¿Qué eres? Explícame porque no entiendo nada.

—No puedo darte la explicación que tú me pides, Nessie —susurró tan despacio, que si hubiera sido humana no le habría escuchado, pero gracias a mis genes vampíricos lo escuche perfectamente.

_Tú no eres nadie para pedir explicaciones, Renesmee Cullen_, me regañó mi subconsciente. _¿Acaso tú también no guardas el secreto de tu familia? Míralos bien, Renesmee, son unos simples y frágiles humanos, no te podrían hacer daño. En realidad tú sí que les harías mucho daño si te da sed, y no encuentras nada para saciar esa sed. Tú eres más peligrosa para ellos, que ellos para ti; tu familia es la especie de depredadores más salvaje del mundo_, siguió regañándome mi subconsciente.

Eso era verdad, lo mejor era alejarme de ellos, no importa lo que sean, después de todo yo sigo siendo más peligrosa que ellos.

Así que debo alejarme de ellos ahora mismo, antes de que les haga daño. No debo confiarme por el hecho de ser una híbrida, y que mi sed sea menos frecuente que la de mi familia. Ahora no me encuentro sedienta y eso que hace muchos días que no bebo ni una sola gota de sangre, pero podría pasar algo terrible si me quedo aquí, con ellos.

Respiré profundo, sintiendo ese olor de su sangre, tan distinto al resto de los humanos que había conocido.

—Bien, me voy. Adiós, y gracias por todo, Draco, y gracias también a ustedes, señores Malfoy —volví a dirigirme hacia la puerta de salida.

—Somos una familia de magos —dijo el señor Malfoy. Yo giré al instante que escuché sus palabras, para mirarlo a la cara, y esperar que riera, pero lo único que descubrí en el rostro del señor Malfoy, fue seriedad y rigor—. Somos una familia de magos —repitió—, hechiceros, brujos o como quieras llamarnos. La magia corre por nuestras venas desde hace miles de generaciones —concluyó.


	10. Capítulo 9: Magos

**Capítulo 9: Magos**

**POV Renesmee**

—Somos una familia de magos —dijo el señor Malfoy. Yo giré al instante que escuché sus palabras, para mirarlo a la cara, y esperar que riera, pero lo único que descubrí en el rostro del señor Malfoy, fue seriedad y rigor—. Somos una familia de magos —repitió—, hechiceros, brujos o como quieras llamarnos. La magia corre por nuestras venas desde hace miles de generaciones —concluyó.

—¿Qué? —susurré.

_Eso no puede ser cierto_, pensé.

Miré a Draco y a su madre, esperando una negación de su parte, pero sus expresiones impresionadas me hicieron dudar.

—Sí, somos magos —confirmó Draco—. Y vivimos en el mundo mágico, en este momento tú te encuentras en mi mundo, Renesmee.

—Magos, mundo mágico —repetí como una autómata.

¿Acaso la magia existe en verdad? No, eso no puede ser verdad. Pero que estoy pensando, _yo_ existo, mi familia existe, los metamorfos existen, no me sorprendería que los duendes, las hadas, las sirenas, los centauros, los gigantes y hasta los ogros existieran.

_Claro, si tú y los tuyos existen, porque no podrían existir los magos_, dijo nuevamente mi subconsciente. _Tú eres una leyenda viviente, Renesmee, perteneces a un mundo mítico_, continuó.

—Padre, madre, iré a mi habitación a hablar a solas con Renesmee —dijo Draco, pude ver que sus padres asentían, aunque la señora Malfoy todavía parecía sorprendida de que su esposo haya confesado el secreto familiar.

Draco me ofreció su mano para que la tomara, yo me le quede mirando por unos segundos, y lentamente la tomé, pero antes nuevamente puse mi mente en blanco. Caminamos lentamente hacia su habitación, yo no miraba a Draco, solo me dejaba arrastrar por él, pero si sentía que él de vez en cuando me dirigía miradas.

Entramos a su habitación, y él me indico que me sentara en su cama, así lo hice; pero Draco se quedó de pie mirándome, como si estuviera pensando que palabras seria las correctas para empezar esta conversación.

—Nessie —dijo—, no sé por dónde empezar —se pasó una mano por sus rubios cabellos—. Seguramente estás confundida.

—Muy confundida —afirmé.

Suspiró.

—Bien, como ya sabes somos magos —hizo una pausa para mirarme—, por nuestras venas corre magia, somos unos magos sangre pura —volvió a suspirar. Mientras yo no me sabana de la cabeza: «¿Magos sangre pura? ¿La magia corría por sus venas?». Es por eso que su sangre tiene un olor diferente, especial, atrayente.

Permanecí callada unos minutos digiriendo todo lo que me había enterado.

—¿No dirás nada? —me preguntó.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga?

—No lo sé, cualquier cosa, pero no te quedes callada —Draco estaba tenso, y tenía una mirada dura, nunca lo había visto así—. ¿Te molesta lo que soy? ¿Me tienes miedo? —cuestionó.

¿Molestarme? ¿Tenerle miedo? Quise reír ante sus preguntas, una semi-vampira como yo, temerle miedo a un humano. Eso hubiera sido demasiado irónico.

—¿Molestarme? ¿Tenerte miedo? ¿Por qué? Cada quien es como es, y yo no soy nadie para juzgarte por algo que estoy segura tú no escogiste —le contesté lentamente, y eso pareció relajarlo un poco—. Puedo preguntarte algo —dije, y él asintió—, ¿el _Obliviate_ es un hechizo?

—Sí —contestó.

—¿Y por qué me hechizaste? —pregunte con curiosidad.

Draco relajo su mirada.

—El _Obliviate_ sirve para borrar la memoria. Y yo quería que no recordaras lo último que presenciaste —así que por eso sentí que mis recuerdos se iban de mi cabeza, me sentí muy rara, como vacía y al final no pude más y me desmayé.

—Vaya —susurré.

—Algo me tiene confundido —su voz profunda me saco de mis pensamientos—. ¿Qué eres tú, y porque mi magia no funciona contigo? Con todos funciona, menos contigo. Así que ahora dime tú, ¿qué eres, Renesmee Cullen? —preguntó.

—Yo… no sé porque tu magia no funciona conmigo… tal vez solo se debe a que soy un bicho raro —mentí, pero en verdad no sabía porque su magia no funcionaba conmigo, aunque tal vez se debía a que yo no soy completamente humana, soy un vampiro, bueno, mitad vampiro—. Solo sé que tu magia al comienzo si funciono —Draco me miró expectante—, todos mis recuerdos se desvanecieron y mi cabeza no lo pudo soportar y perdí el cono conocimiento, pero cuando desperté aun no recordaba nada, me sentí confundida, y luego de un momento a otro, todos mis recuerdos vinieron como una avalancha.

—Ya lo vez, mi magia no funciona contigo, ¿por qué?

—Ya te dije… que no sé… porque paso eso —respondí haciendo pausas.

—¿No lo sabes en verdad? —me cuestionó.

Negué con la cabeza, porque temía que si decía la verdad, Draco me despreciaría por mi naturaleza. Vaya, grandiosa vampira que era, en estos momentos el león cobardica del mago de oz sería más valiente que yo.

Draco puso una silla frente a mí y se sentó, para luego mirarme a los ojos, de una manera que hacía que mis nervios se alteraran.

_¿Será posible que descubra que no soy completamente humana?_, pensé.

—Tal vez se deba a que eres especial — comentó, sin dejar de mirarme. Decir que no me sonrojé seria mentir, ya que nuevamente Draco podría confundirme con un tomate. Otra vez mi parte humana salió a la luz. Escuché que Draco rió entre dientes—, no eres una muggle común —susurró.

_Muggle_. Nuevamente me llaman de esa manera.

—¿Muggle? ¿Qué significa «Muggle»? No es la primera vez que escucho esa palabra.

—¿Cómo que no es la primera vez que escuchas esa palabra? ¿Acaso ya te habían llamado así antes? —preguntó.

—Bueno, cuando estaba desmayada, escuchaba murmullos, escuchaba que tú y tus padres hablaban, y tu madre me llamo _muggle_ dos veces —confesé.

Ahora Draco me miró expectante.

—¿Me escuchaste? —preguntó—, nadie puede escuchar cuando esta inconsciente.

—Pues yo si pude.

—¿Qué fue lo que escuchaste?

—En realidad no mucho, pero lo que más llamó mi atención fue esa palabra: _Muggle_ —lo escuché suspirar con alivio, parecía temer que hubiera escuchado algo que no debería haber escuchado. ¿Pero que podría escuchar? Sí ya se su secreto. Cambie de tema porque parecía que se sentía incómodo—. Pero dime, por favor, ¿qué significa _muggle_?

—Personas sin magia —respondió.

Asentí lentamente.

—Entonces yo soy una muggle —afirmé.

—No, no lo eres.

—Pero no poseo magia.

—Tú eres especial.

—Soy un bicho raro.

—Yo debería decir eso, mi familia y mis amigos son magos —sonrió.

_No más que mi familia, mis amigos, y yo_, pensé. _Y no solo eso, también somos muy peligrosos con sed._

_Sed_. Esa palabra me hizo reaccionar. Yo soy peligrosa para Draco y su familia. Ellos eran magos, pero su magia no funcionaba conmigo, y si no funcionaba conmigo, mucho menos con mi familia.

Tenía que regresar a casa, porque qué pasaría si me da sed y no encuentra nada que cazar.

Me levante de la cama y camine hacia la puerta ante la atenta mirada de Draco.

—¿Adónde vas? —preguntó, levantándose de la silla.

—Ya te lo había dicho, me voy a casa —respondí, sin mirarlo, porque por una extraña razón sabía que si lo miraba a los ojos, Draco me convencería para quedarme en su casa, lo cual significaba _peligro_ para él y sus padres.

Camino los pasos que yo había dado hasta la puerta.

—No, tú no te vas a ir de aquí. No te vas a ir —rugió, mientras me tomaba de brazo y lo apretaba con fuerza. Aunque su fuerza no me hacía ningún daño.

Miré mi brazo sujetado por su mano y luego a él.

—¿Y porque no me puedo ir? —lo reté, no me gustó nada el tono de voz que uso al hablarme—. Suéltame —le exigí.

Draco pareció darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y me soltó.

—Lo siento, Nessie, no quise lastimarte —se disculpó, pasándose una mano por su rubio cabello—. Es solo que, aun estoy un poco nervioso por todo esto. ¿Te hice daño? —me preguntó, yo negué con la cabeza—. ¿Por qué te quieres ir? ¿Le temes a la magia?

El poco enojo que había sentido hace unos minutos por su manera de hablarme se desvaneció en cuanto escuche sus dudas. Sonreí para infundirle confianza.

—La magia me parece genial, Draco —admití—. Es solo que ya debo regresar con mi familia, ya llevo muchos días aquí.

—No uses a tu familia como pretexto para alejarte de mí —graznó.

—No uso a mi familia de pretexto, Draco. Pero es que le dije a papá que me quedaría unos días y ya llevo una semana aquí, creo que ya es hora de regresar.

—Solo quédate unos días más y después yo mismo te llevo a tu casa y hablo con tus padres para que no te regañen —se ofreció.

Creo que eso no sería una buena idea. Ya me imaginaba la cara que pondría Draco al ver a mis padres prácticamente de mi misma edad, y no hablar de cuando conociera a mis tíos y abuelos; ahí sabría que algo raro pasaba con mi familia, sobre todo al ver a mis abuelos que parecía que solo eran unos cuantos años mayor que yo.

_Di algo, Renesmee, di algo, ¡ya!_, me apremié.

—Eh, no creo que sirva de nada, Draco, igual me regañaran y me castigaran por tiempo indefinido, y si tengo buena suerte, solo estaré castigada unos meses, y ni tu magia podrá hacerlos cambiar de parecer.

—¿Crees que mi magia tampoco funcione con tus padres? —preguntó Draco.

—Bueno, pues de alguien lo debo de haber heredado un escudo ante tu magia, ¿no?

Draco pareció meditarlo un momento, pero a mí me pareció muy irónico, siendo mi madre un escudo.

—Puede que tengas razón —aceptó.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron, y… ¡Oh, cielos! ¿Qué me sucedía? ¿Qué sucedía? ¿Por qué esa mirada que me dedicaba se parecía tanto a la mirada que me dedicaba Jake?

_Me estoy volviendo loca._

—Nessie —me llamó.

—¿Sí?

—¿Te encuentras bien? —me preguntó.

Asentí.

—¿Aun quieres irte? —preguntó, con un tono de voz que no pude identificar.

—Yo… —empecé a hablar, pero una voz demasiado familiar me interrumpió. _«Debes quedarte, Nessie. Mi Nessie»_

Parpadeé evitando que las lágrimas que tenía acumulado en los ojos se derramaran. Esa era la voz de Jake. _Mi lobito._

—¿Nessie? —escuchaba la voz de Draco a lo lejos.

_«Quédate mi Nessie… aquí encontraras lo que perdiste»_

—¿Qué? —le pregunté a la voz de Jake.

—¿Aun quieres irte? —me preguntó Draco, pensando que le hablaba a él.

_«Aquí estarás bien, Ness. Quédate»_

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no soltarme a llorar, respondí:

—No, no me iré —_Está bien, voy hacerte caso, mi lobito_, pensé.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí. Además, igual seré castigada cuando vuelva a casa, y por unos días más que me quede aquí, no cambiara nada —Draco me sonrió, y yo trate de devolverle la sonrisa.

Y aunque sabía que estaba arriesgando la seguridad de la familia Malfoy si me quedaba, pero la voz de Jake me había convencido, no sabía cómo había podido escuchar la voz de Jake, pero después de muchos meses volvía a escuchar esa voz, así que no le desobedecería.

—Me alegra que hayas aceptado quedarte un poco más, Nessie —dijo Draco, sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

—Y a mí me alegra que seas mi amigo, Draco —camine el paso que nos separaba y lo abracé, él también me abrazo; necesitaba tanto saber porque la voz de Jake me pedía que me quedara con los Malfoy. Tal vez sería porque Draco es bueno conmigo, o porque era tan fácil estar con él, o sería porque fue Draco quien me salvo de esa noche llena de lluvia, oscuridad y tristeza.

Lentamente me fui separando de Draco. Y para que no note nada raro en mí pregunte lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

—Y ese chico que desapareció por la chimenea, ¿es tu amigo?

—Sí, es mi amigo, lo conozco desde el colegio —me respondió.

—Ah…, y ¿por qué se fue por la chimenea? ¿Acaso tiene complejo de Santa Claus? —trate de bromear. Y lo logré porque Draco soltó una carcajada.

—No tiene complejo de Santa Claus, es solo que esa es una de las maneras que tenemos los magos para desplazarnos a otros lugares —contestó.

Esa nueva información me sorprendió. Los magos sí que tienen una manera rara de desplazarse, no me imaginaba a los vampiros haciendo lo mismo. Estoy segura que sería muy peligroso para nosotros.

—Sorprendente —susurré—. Me gusta tu mundo —le dije, tratando de dejar de pensar en Jake.

—Y eso que no has visto nada todavía —comentó de manera enigmática.

—Pero tú me lo enseñaras, ¿verdad? —pregunté, él asintió.

—Sabes, ahora me siento más tranquilo porque ya no te guardo ningún secreto —me confesó. Y eso me hizo sentir mal, porque ahora la única que guardaba secretos era yo. Solo esperaba que el día que Draco se enterara de lo que soy no me desprecié.

Suspiré. Algún día tenía que decirle mi secreto, y no importa que después mis padres se enojen conmigo. Los Malfoy han confiado en mí, así que porque yo no podría confiar en ellos.

—Draco, yo… —él me miró, esperando a que dijera algo más, pero no me salían las palabras, parecía que las tenía atoradas en la garganta—, solo quería decirte que nada cambiara entre nosotros, seguiremos siendo amigos —él me acarició la mejilla y me sonrió; su mano era suave, pero la mejilla que me había acariciado me cosquilleaba, parecía como si una corriente eléctrica solo me hubiera pasado y solo había afectado esa zona.

Mientras que yo me decía constantemente: «Cobarde, cobarde, cobarde».

**POV Narcissa**

Draco se fue a su habitación con esa _niña_. Y apenas lo vi desaparecer, me volvía hacia Lucius, dispuesta a encararlo por lo que había hecho. No me lo podía creer, que mi esposo le hubiera dicho nuestro secreto a esa muggle; primero Draco diciendo que nunca dejaría ir a esa niña, y luego Lucius. ¿Qué es lo que les pasa a los hombres de esta casa? ¿Qué es lo que les pasa los hombres Malfoy?

Y lo que más me preocupa es que a esa muggle no el afecto la magia de Draco. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que está mal? ¿Qué tiene esa muggle en especial que no tenga otra muggle cualquiera? Tal vez sea peligrosa.

—Dilo de una vez, Narcissa.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste, Lucius? ¿Por qué le dijiste la verdad a esa muggle? —le reclamé.

—Lo hice por Draco —contestó.

¿Por Draco? ¿Qué es lo que había hecho por nuestro hijo? Lo único que había hecho era meterle más esa tonta idea a Draco de quedarse con esa.

—Por Draco —repetí, indignada—. ¿Qué tiene que ver Draco, para que tú hayas dicho nuestro secreto? —le recriminé.

—¿Acaso no lo escuchaste? Draco está enamorado de Renesmee, así que yo solo me adelante y le dije la verdad. Además, solo era cuestión de minutos para que el mismo Draco le confesara la verdad con tal de que esa chica se quede aquí. Y con eso me quedo claro que Draco si está enamorado de Renesmee.

No podía creerlo, años atrás Lucius no consentiría que su primogénito tuviera algo que ver con una muggle, antes lo echaba de la casa y le quitaba el apellido, y negaría ante el mundo entero haber tenido un hijo. Pero yo sabía que era lo que pasaba con Lucius; desde que la guerra termino y fuimos absueltos de todos los cargos que se nos imputaba, él ha estado tratando de compensar a Draco todo lo que sufrió desde que se unió a los mortífagos, y acepta todo lo que Draco propone, fue por eso que no dijo que "no" cuando un día Draco llego con la propuesta de asociarnos con una empresa muggle, al comienzo le sorprendió, pero luego lo acepto, así sin poner pretextos. Y aunque aparentemente Lucius actuara igual de altivo, digno y frío con todos, con Draco era diferente.

Pero aun así, yo no quería que mi único hijo terminara casado con una muggle.

—Mi hijo no puede estar enamorado de esa muggle —insistí—, seguro que solo esta encaprichado con ella, tal vez le llame la atención su juventud o le da lástima por como la encontró —definitivamente no podía aceptarlo, mi hijo enamorado de esa niñita muggle.

—No está encaprichado, Narcissa, él nunca ha confesado sus sentimientos por ninguna mujer, ni siquiera por Astoria —tenía que reconocer muy a mi pesar que eso era cierto—, en cambio con esa chica muggle si lo ha hecho sin importar lo que nosotros opinemos —hablaba con tanta tranquilidad, que aún no me acostumbro a su nueva aptitud. Todavía recuerdo que hace más de diez años él hubiera sido capaz de acabar el solo con todo los muggles e impuros, sin esperar las ordenes de Lord Voldemort.

—¿Y no te importa que tu hijo termine casándose con una muggle? —pregunté, tratando de encontrar en el algún signo de asco o molestia, pero seguía igual de tranquilo—. Porque como va Draco, no dudo que termine casado con esa mocosa.

Note que se puso tenso de repente.

—No creas que me agrada tanto la idea —por fin lo dijo—, pero trato de comprender a Draco, él está enamorado —se puso serio, sus grises ojos se oscurecieron un poco y su mandíbula de tenso—. Lo único que me preocupa es que a Renesmee no le afecte la magia.

—¿A qué crees que se deba eso? —pregunté.

—No lo sé —contestó, sin cambiar de ánimo. Yo sabía que a Lucius no le gustaba no saber las respuesta, y esto no solo le preocupaba, le molestaba, tanto o más que a mí—. Pero lo averiguaré —sentenció.

Nos quedamos callados cada uno metido en sus pensamientos. No sé exactamente cuánto tiempo pasamos así, pero unos pasos nos hicieron volver a la realidad. Lucius y yo volteamos a ver quién se acercaba.

Era mi hijo y esa niña. Y como de costumbre, pude ver a Draco que la tomaba de la mano, parecía que necesitaba su contacto tanto como respirar y eso me enervaba.

—Padre, madre —nos dijo—, Nessie se quedara unos días más en casa.

_Y esto, era la cereza del pastel_, pensé.

Miré a mi hijo, y note que tenía una sonrisa radiante, nunca lo había visto sonreír de esa manera. Pero por volver a verlo sonreír de esa manera, estaba dispuesta a aceptar a esa mocosa en mi casa.


	11. Capítulo 10: Kreacher sabe lo que es ust

**Capítulo 10: Kreacher sabe lo que es usted, ama**

**POV Renesmee**

Lo había hecho, me había quedado en la mansión de los Malfoy, sí, pero lo había hecho más por que Jake, o la voz de Jake me lo había pedido. Aun no entendía cómo es que pude escuchar la voz de Jake, pero luego de meditarlo, lo comprendí, mi corazón lo anhelaba tanto que había hecho que escuchara su voz. Fue en el momento preciso, porque me di cuenta que Draco me necesitaba, no sabría decirlo porque, pero le agradaba mi compañía. Tal vez se sentiría solo y yo me había convertido en una amiga.

Respiré profundo antes de bajar nuevamente a la sala. Nos habíamos quedado platicando un rato más en su habitación, Draco me había prometido que me enseñaría más cosas de su mundo, parecía feliz de ya no guardarme ningún secreto y ser él verdaderamente —_Ojala yo pudiera decir lo mismo_, pensé—. Yo aún estaba sorprendida de estar en el mundo mágico, pero debo reconocer que tengo mucha curiosidad de conocer este nuevo mundo, de conocer sus costumbres, los animales de este mundo, y los hechizos.

Cuando bajamos a la gran sala de estar, encontramos a los señores Malfoy, ellos estaban muy callados, solo espero que no hayan estado discutiendo por mi culpa —como me hubiera gustado haber puesto atención a lo que sucedida aquí, pero estaba concentrada en mis pensamientos, en la conversación con Draco y con la voz de Jake—. Cuando la señora Malfoy me miró note furia en sus ojos, rápidamente desvié mi mirada, sí, soy una cobarde. Todo lo que habíamos avanzado en esta semana que llevo en su casa, se fue por el drenaje, y aunque nunca le caí bien, ahora parecía que me detestaba. Comprobado, no le había gustado nada que su esposo me haya dicho el secreto familiar, y aunque al comienzo se los exigí, después desistí, y decidí marcharme de su casa, pero antes de llegar a la puerta de salida, el señor Malfoy me confeso su secreto, aun no entiendo porque lo hizo, simplemente pudo haberme engañado y seguir guardando su secreto.

Suspiré aliviada al darme cuenta que el señor Malfoy no me detestaba. Eso era bueno, ya que habría podido soportar que el padre de Draco también me detestara.

—Padre, madre —dijo Draco—, Nessie se quedara unos días más en casa —pude reconocer que en su tono de voz había alivio y alegría.

—¿Ah, sí? Eso sí que es raro, por un momento creí que te espantarías y querrías salir corriendo al saber lo que somos —al parecer eso es lo que ella hubiera querido. Sentí la mirada de la madre de Draco sobre mí, pero volví a mirarla—. Pero ya veo que eres una muggle _rara_ —dijo con sarcasmo, pero al pronunciar la última palabra note una doble intensión.

—Madre, por favor —suplicó Draco.

Escuché que la señora Malfoy rechino los dientes.

—Bueno, creo que se nos pasó la hora de almorzar —comentó el padre de Draco, como si no hubiera pasado nada hace unas horas—, le diré a Kreacher que preparé algo. Vamos, Cissy —tomó a su esposa del brazo, y empezó a caminar hacia el comedor.

Volví a suspirar, el señor Malfoy me acababa de salvar de las miradas asesinas de su esposa y de las posibles preguntas incomodas.

—¿Kreaches? ¿Quién es Kreacher? —le pregunté a Draco, cuando nos volvimos a quedar solos—, es un empleado o algo así, porque si es un empleado, nunca lo he visto durante todos estos días que estado aquí.

—Uhm… sí, se podría decir que si es un empleado… pero diferente —me miró—, y nunca lo habías visto porque yo le ordene a él y a los demás _empleados_ que no se apareciera cuando tú estabas —contestó, y sus palabras tan misteriosas pico mi curiosidad.

—¿Cómo diferente? ¿Y porque no querías que lo viera? —pregunté.

—Bueno, pues… lo tendrías que ver tu misma —hizo una pausa—, y no quería que lo vieras, porque… ya te lo dije, es diferente, diferente a nosotros… solo espero que no te asustes, o te pongas histérica —me sonrió.

¿Asustarme o ponerme histérica? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué clase de ser seria?

Escuché su risa, y cuando lo miré me di cuenta de que se reía de mí.

—Oye —le dije, con tono ofendido, y le di un golpecito amistoso en el hombro—, yo no soy una histérica —sonreí, y él también.

—Sí, claro —murmuró—. Oh, perdón, olvidaba que a ti parece no incomodarte lo raro.

_Como me iba a incomodar. Ay, Draco, si supieras. Tú perteneces al mundo mágico, pero yo pertenezco a un mundo mítico_, dije en mi fuero interno.

—Claro que no, es más, lo raro me gusta —sonreí ligeramente. Levante la mirada porque sentía que Draco no quitaba sus ojos de mí, y no me equivoque, él también me miraba, pero de una manera que no pude descifrar.

Los segundos pasaban y Draco seguía sin dejar de mirarme, me sonrojé al instante, como podía hacerlo, como podía mirarme de esa manera tan… tan encantadora. Sus ojos grises que tanto me hacían recordar al cielo encapotado de Forks, ahora me miraban como si fuera la octava maravilla del mundo. ¡Oh, Dios mío!, espero que no haya malinterpretado lo que dije. Repetí en mi mente mi respuesta anterior: «Claro que no, es más, lo raro me gusta».

_Renesmee Cullen, eso sonó como una insinuación, sonó como si quisiera flirtear con él. Definitivamente eres una tonta_, me regañé.

Debo apartar la mirada, ¡oh, Dios! ¿Por qué no puede dejar de mirarlo yo también? Es como si algo me incitara a seguir mirándolo. Pero es que esa mirada me recuerda tanto a Jake, sí, Draco me mira como Jacob me miraba antes de confesarme que estaba imprimado de mí. No, imposible, seguro que estoy confundiendo las cosas, sí, eso debe ser, con todo eso de que escuche la voz de Jake. Y además, Draco y yo apenas nos conocemos, él no puede sentimientos románticos por mí.

_—__¿Y porque no? —dijo mi subconsciente._

—Pues, porque Draco es de un mundo diferente al mío, porque no somos de la misma especie… y por mil razones más —le contesté mentalmente.

_—__Pues tu madre y tu padre eran de distintas especies cuando se conocieron, se enamoraron y se casaron. Así que dime, ¿cuáles son esas mil razones más? —preguntó._

—Pues la razón más importante es que yo nunca podré olvidarme de Jake, nunca, ¿escuchaste bien, subconsciente?

_—__¿En serio?_

—¡YA DEJA DE METERTE EN LO QUE NO TE IMPORTA! ¡NO TE QUIERO VOLVER A ESCUCHAR! —grité mentalmente.

¡Cielos! Ahora sí que me volví loca. A cabo de discutir con mi subconsciente.

—¡RENESMEE! —el gritó de Draco me tomo por sorpresa, tanto que me hizo dar un salta y casi caigo, pero él me tomo por la cintura evitando mi caída.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? —pregunté, completamente sonrojada, al sentir las manos de Draco en mis cintura.

—Eso mismo quisiera saber yo, te quedaste como petrificada —dijo con seriedad y preocupación.

_Oh, no te preocupes, Draco. Solo estuve discutiendo con mi subconsciente_, hubiera querido decirle.

—No, no es nada malo. Es solo que estaba imaginándome como seria Kreacher —contesté, pero Draco no parecía creerme. _¿Cómo te va a creer? Es la mentira más tonta que has dicho, perdón, que he dicho_, dijo mi subconsciente. Evite gruñir molesta—. Eh, esto… porque mejor no me llevas donde él, para conocerlo —él quito sus manos de mi cintura, y ahora fui yo quien lo tomo de la mano y lo arrastré hacia el comedor, evitando así que me hiciera más preguntas de la cual no sabía que responder.

—Está bien —dijo.

Cuando llegamos al comedor, la comida ya estaba servida y los padres de Draco ya estaban sentados en la mesa, nos esperaban.

—Kreacher —llamó Draco, y al instante escuché un 'plop', rápidamente dirigí la mirada hacia el lugar donde había escuchado ese ruido, decir que me sorprendí cuando descubrí la criatura fue poco, pero trate de controlar mi sorpresa.

Era pequeño, como de un metro y 10 centímetros, su piel era clara, el poco cabello que tenía en la cabeza era blanco, sus orejas eran puntiagudas, caídas ligeramente hacia abajo, su nariz también era puntiaguda y caída hacia abajo, sus ojos eran de un color azulado, parecía que ya era mayor. Iba vestido con una túnica y zapatos negros. Toda su ropa iba perfectamente a su medida.

—Sí, amo, en que lo puede ayudar Kreacher —contestó la criatura después de hacer una reverencia hacia Draco.

Yo seguía detallando a la pequeña criatura.

—Muggle —lo oí susurrar cuando miró ligeramente hacia a mí. Pero solamente yo lo oí, porque casi no había movido los labios.

—Ella es Renesmee Cullen, es mi amiga, y quiero que la trates con respeto —le ordenó Draco.

—Lo que el amo ordene —contestó.

—Hola, Kreacher —lo saludé tratando de ser simpática, y haciendo como que no había escuchado lo que había murmurado, seguramente le molesto que me le quedara mirando. Kreacher levanto la mirada hacia mí, me observó detenidamente, pero poco a poco su mirada cambio a una de seriedad, y su corazón empezó a latir aceleradamente.

Quise preguntar que le sucedía, pero desistí.

—Un placer —dijo haciendo una reverencia ante mí, pero aun su corazón seguía latiendo acelerado y seguía teniendo esa mirada seria—, Kreacher con gusto servirá a la ama, ¿o cómo quiere el amo que Kreacher llame a su amiga? —le preguntó a Draco.

Yo contesté antes que Draco lo haga.

—Oh, solo llámame Renesmee, yo no soy tu ama.

La pequeña criatura no hizo caso a mis palabras, esperando la orden de Draco.

—No, Nessie, tú también eres su ama mientras vivas aquí —me dijo mi rubio amigo—. Ella también ama, Kreacher, ya puedes retirarte —le ordenó. La criatura hizo una reverencia, y nuevamente con un 'plop' desapareció, sin darme tiempo a protestar y decirle que no era necesario que me llamara «ama».

Me molesto un poco que Draco sea tan autoritario con Kreacher.

Luego de esa pequeña conversación Draco y yo nos sentamos en la mesa, junto a sus padres, los cuales nos habían estado mirando. La mirada del señor Malfoy era más serena y pensativa, mientras que la mirada que su esposa me dedicaba era de un verdadero enojo.

_Si las miradas mataran, ya estaría muerta_, pensé.

—Siento haberlos hecho esperar, señores —me disculpé.

—No importa —contestó el rubio mayor.

Empezamos a almorzar, que juzgando por la hora podría haber sido un pequeño refrigerio de la tarde.

—Y bien, niña —dijo la señora Malfoy despectivamente—, se puede saber porque nuestra magia no te afecta.

El señor Malfoy esperaba mi respuesta atento, sin ocultar su interés. Era obvio que esperaban una respuesta coherente, pero lastimosamente no le podía decir mis teorías sin contarles la verdad de mi especie antes.

—No lo sé, señora… no se a que se daba —mentí tratando que sonara creíble.

—¿Cómo que no lo sabes? ¿Qué nos estás ocultando? Porque si fueras una muggle como cualquier otro, te debería afectar la magia, pero tú…

—Madre, no es el momento indicado —empezó Draco, arrastrando las palabras al hablar.

—Por supuesto que es el momento indicado, Draco —dijo su madre, esperando mi respuesta o que me delatara.

—En serio no lo sé —contesté, pero su mirada me ponía nerviosa, esto era irónico, una semi-vampira nerviosa por una humana.

—Estas mintiendo, tú tienes que saberlo, ¿qué estás ocultando? —preguntó sin ocultar su enojo.

—Madre, ¡ya basta! —dijo Draco, con seriedad.

—Cissy —dijo el señor Malfoy.

_¿Debo decir la verdad?_, me pregunté. Pero no podía, temía su reacción, como quiero que en estos momentos estuviera conmigo tío Jasper para que con su don me tranquilizara, y tranquilizara el humor de la señora Malfoy.

—Es muy raro —comentó el señor Malfoy—, la magia siempre ha funcionado con las personas sin magia, pero a ti no te afecto, lo único que te paso fue que por unos minutos perdiste el conocimiento, y después todo está igual, tus recuerdos no se borraron —me miraba como si quisiera averiguar qué era lo que pasaba conmigo, buscando una teoría.

—Bueno, tal vez mis recuerdos no fueron borrados, pero si me abandonaron por unos minutos —confesé.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo es eso? Explícate, niña —me exigió la rubia con poses aristocráticas.

—Después de que Draco me apuntara con… uhm… —no sabía con qué me había apuntado.

—Una varita. Lo que los magos usamos para proyectar nuestros poderes al exterior se llama varita —me explicó el señor Malfoy.

Asentí comprendiendo. Tal vez lo debí de haber imaginado, después de todo, las hadas madrinas de las caricaturas usan una varita para poder hacer magia.

—Ah, bueno, entonces cuando Draco me apunto con la varita, y dijo _ Obliviate_, al instante sentí que todos mis recuerdos se desvanecían, no podía hacer nada para mantenerlos en mi cabeza, luego todo empezó a darme vueltas, no lo pude soportar y perdí el conocimiento. Y cuando desperté no recordaba nada, me sentía muy confundida, pero de un momento a otro todos mis recuerdos regresaron como una avalancha —terminé de relatar esa extraña vivencia.

Los padres de Draco se quedaron pensativos.

—Eso es muy extraño, no puedo comprender lo que paso. Pero todo esto debe tener una explicación lógica, quizás más adelante puedas descubrir el motivo por el cual no te afecta la magia, o Draco podría sacar una cita en San Mungo para saber qué es lo que te protege de la magia —dijo el señor Malfoy.

—¿San Mungo? —pregunté.

—Es el hospital del mundo mágico —respondió Draco.

—No me gustan los hospitales —exclamé asustada. No podía dejar que me llevaran a ese hospital, estoy segura que ahí si descubrirían lo que soy.

—Pues si no quieres ir, no irás —dijo repentinamente la madre de Draco, la miré con sorpresa, ¿acaso me estaba ayudando?—. He pensado que tal vez solo el _Obliviate_ no te afecte, pero podríamos probar con otros hechizos, quizás un _Crucio_ o un… _Sectumsempra_ —vi que sonrió levemente.

Pero Draco parecía furioso.

—Narcissa/Madre —dijeron padre e hijo a coro. Pero con distintos tonos de voz.

—No, está bien, Draco, si eso es lo que quiere tu madre, por mí no hay problema —dije, evitando una discusión entre madre e hijo.

—Ya vez, hijo, Renesmee quiere intentarlo —esta era la primera vez que la madre de Draco se refería por mi nombre y no como «niña» o «muggle».

—Pero no lo harás, madre —siseó Draco.

—Por supuesto que no lo hará, de eso puedes estar seguro, Draco —afirmó su padre.

¿Por qué se habría enojado Draco? ¿Qué hacían esos hechizos? ¿Qué tanto daño podría hacerme? Tal vez solo causaría que me desmayara otra vez, y yo creo que eso no es muy arriesgado.

El resto de la cena fue tensa, Draco seguía serio, los señores Malfoy no volvieron a preguntar el motivo de porque la magia no me afecta, y yo comía lentamente, en silencio, eso era lo mejor.

Cuando terminamos de cenar, los padres de Draco se dirigieron a su habitación, mientras que Draco y yo nos quedamos sentados en la mesa, en silencio, cado uno metido en sus pensamientos, pero Draco aún estaba serio.

Tenía que hacer algo para que se le pase el enojo.

—No deberías enojarte con tu madre por mí, Draco —rompí el silencio en el que estábamos.

Él se volvió a mirarme, con una expresión más tranquila.

—Yo creo que si tengo mucha razón de estar enojado con ella. Tú no lo sabes, pero esos hechizos son… muy peligrosos, te harían daño, y yo no voy a permitir que nadie te haga daño, ni siquiera mi propia madre —sentenció.

Sus palabras hicieron que mi corazón latiera acelerado.

—Tal vez no me pasaba nada, Draco —lo tomé de la mano, y le sonreí con agradecimiento.

Él apenas sonrió.

—O podría afectarte mucho —dijo.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Podría ser, pero yo soy fuerte, me recuperaría rápidamente.

—Ni se te ocurra decirle esto que me acabas de decir a mi madre —advirtió.

Sonreí.

—Tranquilo, Draco, no te preocupes por mí. No moriré.

Me miró con enojo, para después soltar mi mano.

—No eres inmortal, Renesmee —gruñó.

_Si lo soy_, grité en mi fuero interno.

—Ya es tarde, vamos te acompaño a tu habitación, necesitas descansar este día ha sido muy ajetreado —no tenía ni idea de la hora, pero me levante después que él lo hizo. Me tomó de la mano y nos dirigimos hacia el segundo piso.

Ya en la puerta de mi nueva habitación, Draco parecía de mejor humor.

—Nessie, que te parece si mañana te llevo a conocer mi mundo —me propuso.

Vaya, conocer el mundo mágico. Eso sería, como diría Aro: maravilloso, maravilloso.

—Oh, Draco, pero perderías otro día de trabajo por mi culpa —dije, dándome cuenta de que había faltado a trabajar por todo el alboroto que cause—, creo que ya es suficiente con el melodrama que te hice. Todavía estoy muy avergonzada por mi comportamiento de hoy, lo siento, deberás lo siento —me disculpé.

—No tienes por qué disculparte, Nessie, es lógico tu comportamiento, yo habría actuado igual en tu lugar —me sonrió, y levantó una mano para acariciarme la mejilla, me sonrojé al instante, y él rió entre dientes.

Qué vergüenza, trágame tierra por lo que más quieras. Sí, este es el momento en que mis genes humanos dicen presente.

Draco quitó su mano de mi mejilla lentamente, pero tenía una sonrisa en sus labios. Y para mí fue un alivio no sentir su tacto en mi piel, así que poco a poco mi fui relajando.

—¿Y no pasara nada si no vas a trabajar? —pregunté, tratando de que se olvidara de mi sonrojo, aunque creo que era imposible estando yo frente a él.

—No te preocupes por eso, Nessie, puedo tomarme unos días libres. Ser el jefe tiene sus ventajas —sonrió.

—Sí, ya veo las ventajas —comenté—. Y puedo preguntar a donde me llevaras —estaba emocionada, iba a conocer el mundo mágico, el mundo de Draco.

—Es una sorpresa —dijo rotundamente.

—Pero… —trate de insistir, pero él me miró de una manera que claramente decía que no me diría absolutamente nada—, está bien, entiendo, es una sorpresa.

—Te gustara, ya lo verás —afirmó.

—Seguramente, tu mundo me gusta, ya te lo había dicho.

—Ya debes de estar cansada —susurró—. Buenas noches, Nessie —se inclinó y beso mi frente.

Al instante sentí calientes mis mejillas, esa era una clara señal de que me había vuelto a sonrojar.

—Ah… bu-buenas n-noches, D-Draco —tartamudeé, Draco me dedico una última mirada antes de dar media vuelta dirigiéndose a su habitación, yo aún no me movía de la puerta cuando él entro a su habitación, pero su risa me hizo salir de mi estado ido.

Aun sonrojada entre a mi habitación, cerré la puerta y me apoyé en ella, pensando en todo lo que había pasado. En verdad nunca me imaginé que Draco fuera un mago, había percibido que el olor que emanaba su sangre era distinta al de los demás humanos que había conocido, pero nunca lo relacione por el hecho que tenía poderes.

Suspiré.

Tenía tantas cosas en mi cabeza; primero, la voz de Jake, que tanto había extrañado volver a escuchar, y me preguntaba cuando volvería a escucharla o si solo la escucharía cuando tuviera miedo o en peligro. Segundo, estaba viviendo con magos, en su mundo mágico, y ni siquiera me hacia una idea de lo tan lejos podría estar de mi familia, aunque ahora pensándolo bien, el hecho de que Draco sea un mago hace que tía Alice no pueda tener visiones respecto a mí, bueno, según lo que me dijo papá, tía Alice no había podido ver mi futuro. Y tercero, porque Draco se puso tan intenso cuando me quería regresar con mi familia, ¿será acaso que Draco está confundiendo sus sentimientos hacia mí? Y yo, ¿por qué no podía dejar de verlo a los ojos?

Lastimosamente todavía no tenía las respuestas de esas preguntas, pero esperaba muy pronto saberlas.

Volví a suspirar, necesitaba relajarme.

Me dirigí al baño, al gran baño, era enorme, tenía un jacuzzi, en una esquina estaba la ducha, en el otro extremo estaba el sanitario y el lavatorio, y las paredes eran de un color beige.

Llene el jacuzzi con agua, y le vertí jabón líquido de olor a vainilla, me quite la ropa y me metí en el jacuzzi, apenas mi piel hizo contacto con el agua espumosa se relajó poco a poco, sí que necesitaba esto; cerré los ojos disfrutando de la paz del momento. No sé cuánto estuve metida en el agua, ya que había empezado a dormirme sin poder evitarlo, pero ya era hora que saliera, así que me salí del jacuzzi y me envolví me envolví una toalla en el cuerpo. Con pasos lentos camine hasta el vestidor, cogí un pijama color azul cielo, que constaba de un short y un top.

Ya con el pijama puesto, tome un libro de los que me regalo Draco para leerlo, esta cogí _Hamlet_. Leí sin prisas, a un ritmo humano y aun así una hora después ya lo había terminado de leer. Tal vez sería porque ese libro ya lo había leído muchas veces y casi me lo sabía de memoria.

Miré el reloj, ya eran las cerca de la 1 de la mañana, no eran tan tarde, pero ya debería de estar dormida, así que apagué las lámparas de cera, me acomode bien en la cama y cerré los ojos dispuesta a dormir. Pero falle rotundamente, el sueño me había abandonado, lo único que hacía era dar vueltas y vueltas en la cama. Aburrida me levanté, caminé por la habitación como león enjaulado, estaba aburrida, necesitaba algo, mi cuerpo me lo pedía, me lo reclamaba: necesitaba salir y correr, correr sin descansar. Sí, ahora mis genes vampíricos querían salir, ya lo había retenido por muchos días.

Miré la ventana con anhelo. Quería saltar y correr, pero no quería hacerlo sabiendo que alguien podría darse cuenta. Volví a mirar la hora. 2:30 a.m. —sonreí—. Agudicé mis oídos y escuche tres respiraciones apaciguadas. Draco y sus padres estaban dormidos, y por los otros corazones —de las pequeñas criaturas— sus latidos eran tranquilos, también estarían durmiendo.

Sin pensarlo, abrí la ventana y llene mis pulmones con el aire fresco combinado con el olor de las flores del jardín. Sin aguantarlo más salte por la ventana. Ya había olvidado la sensación al saltar de lugares altos, aunque el segundo piso no era tan alto para mí, ya que había salto mucho más alto. Era raro, casi siempre era tan ágil para saltar, siempre caía parada sin hacerme daño alguno, como si fuera un vampiro completo, pero había veces que me tropezaba con todo hasta con mis propios pues, sin duda los genes humanos que me heredo mamá siempre estaban presentes en mí.

Observé todo mí alrededor, sintiendo libre. Corrí a toda velocidad hacia donde estaban plantadas las rosas, me gustaba sentir el viento en mi cara cada vez que corría. Lo repito, me siento libre.

Cuando llegue al lugar donde estaban las rosas, me incline para sentir su fragancia mucho más cerca.

—Ama —dijo una voz chillona detrás de mí, me sobresalte al escucharla.

—Ah —exclamé, me giré para ver quien me hablaba. Era Kreacher—. Me asustaste, Kreacher —dije a la vez que me llevaba una mano al pecho, mi corazón latía mucho más rápido, y eso era decir mucho.

—Kreacher se disculpa con la ama —hizo una leve reverencia. Luego me miró con insistencia, como queriéndome decir algo.

—¿Necesitas algo, Kreacher? —pregunté. Solo esperaba que Kreacher no se haya dado cuenta de nada.

—Kreacher no sabía que a la ama le gustara escaparse de noche —dijo la pequeña criatura, note cierto sarcasmo en su voz.

_¿Me habrá visto saltar?_, me pregunté.

—Ah, no es eso, Kreacher —contesté—, es solo que no podía conciliar el suelo, y decidí bajar para tomar un poco de aire, y olor las rosas, me gustan —agregué.

—Kreacher no la vio bajar, ama…

—Seguramente te distrajiste, Kreacher, por eso no me viste —su mirada me estaba poniendo nerviosa, ¿qué acaso Kreacher no dormía? Ya es tarde para que este despierto.

—… pero Kreacher si vio otra cosa, ama —dijo con cierta malicia y advertencia—, Kreacher vio a la ama saltar de su balcón y caer perfectamente bien, sin hacerse daño —_Me había visto, me había visto. ¿Qué haré para que no se lo cuente a nadie?_—, y luego Kreacher también vio a la ama correr a una gran velocidad, y llegar hasta aquí.

Era una descuidada, seguramente ahora mismo iría a contárselo a Draco y a sus padres. Estaba perdida.

—Kreacher, yo… yo… —no podía hablar, estaba demasiado nerviosa.

—Kreacher sabe lo que es usted, ama —dijo muy seguro de sí mismo la pequeña criatura—. Kreacher sabe que la ama es una sanguijuela, un vampiro, un ser de la noche. Kreacher pudo reconocerla apenas el amo Draco la presento.

Ya no pude más, mis lágrimas empezaron a caer. Kreacher me había reconocido.

—Sí, sí, Kreacher, yo… yo soy un vampiro… —las lágrimas seguían cayendo sin parar por mis mejillas—, pero por favor no se lo digas a Draco y a sus padres, te lo suplicó… prométeme que no se lo dirás —rogué.

—Kreacher no puede prometer eso, primero está la seguridad de sus amos, a quienes les ha servido por muchos años.

—Por favor, Kreacher, por favor —supliqué.

—Kreacher sabe que usted puede hacerle daño a sus amos, puede matarlos cuando le dé sed, usted es una asesina por naturaleza, ama.

—No, no, no, Kreacher, yo no bebo sangre humana…, yo solo bebo sangre de animales… mi familia y yo somos vegetarianos. Créeme por favor, yo nunca le haría daño a los Malfoy, yo nunca he matado a un humano.

Kreacher tenía que creerme, tenía que hacerlo.

Él me miró detenidamente.

—¿Es cierto lo que la ama dice a Kreacher? —preguntó, luego de varios minutos.

—Sí, es cierto, Kreacher, no te mentiría.

Kreacher no dejaba de mirarme, lo comprendía, yo no solo era una extraña en la casa de sus amos, sino que también era peligrosa. Y sí él decidiera decir la verdad… no podía hacer nada para detenerlo.

—Ama —se acercó lentamente a mí, y en su ajado rostro note la sorpresa—, ¿usted está llorando? —_¿Qué tiene ese de especial?_, me pregunté en mi fuero interno—, los vampiros no pueden llorar porque ya están muertos.

—Es que… —empecé a hipar por el llanto—, yo no… soy una… una vampiresa… completa…, yo… yo soy una… híbrida… mitad vampiro… mitad humana —aclaré entre hipidos.

Kreacher abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—¿Cómo dice, ama? Usted es una híbrida, pero como es eso, Kreacher no lo entiende —preguntó.

—Mi padre… es un… vampiro… y… y cuando se casó… con mi madre… ella aún era… era humana…, luego mi madre se… embarazo de mí… y me tuvo… por eso… yo soy una perfecta… combinación de ambos —expliqué lo mejor que pude.

—¿Y su madre murió, ama?

Negué con la cabeza.

—No, mi padre… la transformó… en un vampiro… luego de tenerme.

No me contestó, pero yo seguía llorando esperando su decisión.

—Kreacher, por favor… —intenté convencerlo nuevamente, si aceptaría lo que decidiera, pero una parte de mí sufriría si perdia la amistad de Draco—, no digas nada, prométeme… que no dirás nada.

Kreacher seguía en silencio.

—Está bien, ama, Kreacher no dirá nada, pero si Kreacher ve a la ama queriendo atacar a sus amos, no dudara en contarles la verdad —amenazó.

Asentí.

—No los atacaré, te lo juro. Además, yo misma les contaré mi secreto antes de que me vaya.

—Está bien, ama, Kreacher confiará en usted.

¡Gracias al cielo! No soportaría que Draco me despreciara luego de saber la verdad.

—Muchas gracias, Kreacher —respiré tratando de contener el llanto—. Y no me llames ama, solo dime Renesmee —le pedí, después de todo si él confiaría en mí, lo menos que puedo hacer es relevarle la orden de llamarme «ama».

—Kreacher no puede hacer eso, el amo Draco ordenó a Kreacher que la llamara ama. Y Kreacher siempre obedece a sus amos.

—Yo hablare con Draco para…

—No, el amo Draco se enojaría con Kreacher y lo castigaría.

Asentí, no había forma de convencerlo.

—No te obligare. Solo te pido que me llames por mi nombre cuando estemos solos nosotros y cuando Draco o sus padres estén llámame ama.

Kreacher no parecía seguro, pero luego contestó:

—Si la ama lo quiere así, Kreacher lo hará.


	12. Capítulo 11: Callejón Diagon

**Capítulo 11: Callejón Diagon**

**POV Draco**

Definitivamente nunca había conocido a una mujer como Renesmee Cullen. Tan tímida y dulce; se ve encantadora cuando se sonroja, y lo mejor de todo, era que ese sonrojo lo había causo yo. Y eso que solo le había acariciado la mejilla y luego me había despedido de ella con un beso en la frente. Una acción sin malicia, por primera vez en la vida podría decir que estaba actuando bien, no tenía segundas intenciones con Nessie, o por lo menos no solo quería acostarme con ella. Con ella quería llegar a más. La quiero. La quiero para mí. Estoy enamorado de ella.

Al comienzo he de admitir que su belleza sobrenatural me deslumbro, ¿cómo podría no hacerlo?, si ella es perfecta. Pero es su inocencia lo que me vuelve loco, parece una niña atrapada en un cuerpo de adolescente, de una mujer. Me fascina todo de ella, cuando sonríe, cuando se muerde el labio inferior de forma nerviosa, cuando me mira, cuando frunce el ceño, y hasta cuando se enoja. Me tiene hechizado, sí, me tiene completamente hechizado, una muggle hechizo al mago más mujeriego.

Eso sonó muy irónico, pero es la verdad.

Estoy feliz de tenerla junto a mí, feliz de haberla encontrado aquella noche —y casi no bajo de mi auto esa noche, habría sido un completo idiota—. Ella hizo magia en mí apenas sus ojos chocolates hicieron contacto con los míos, y mi corazón inmediatamente empezó a sufrir los extraños síntomas de esa enfermedad —tan desconocida antes para mí— que todos llaman: _Amor_. No sé cómo paso, pero solo sé que me enamore perdidamente de Renesmee Cullen, por eso la protegía de los desplantes de mi madre, no quería que nadie la dañara.

Aun no puedo creerlo. ¿Yo, Draco Malfoy, enamorado? Nunca creí enamorarme, siempre creí que ese sentimiento estaba negado a mí, era por eso que solo me importaba el sexo, la pasión; pasarla bien con una de mis amantes de turno; claro que yo tenía pensado casarme, pero solo para cumplir con los intereses de mi familia, intereses que había pasado de generación en generación, lo que significaba que tenía que casarme con una bruja sangre pura, para luego tener un heredero, el cual sería el único heredero de fortuna Malfoy. Pero eso ahora ya no importaba, ahora lo único importante en mi vida era ella, con la única con lo que si me casaría y por amor, y con la cual me gustaría tener hijos es con ella, solo con Nessie.

Aunque una parte de mí me hace sentirme un maldito bastardo tratando de alejarla de su familia solo para tenerla junto a mí, y por otra parte me siento un degenerado, un pedófilo por desearla como un hombre desea a una mujer, a ella que recién está empezando a vivir, ¡por Merlín!, le llevo como diez años, pero aun sabiendo eso no quiero alejarla de mí. Sí, reconozco que soy un puto egoísta —aunque no debería sorprenderme tanto, siempre he sido un egoísta— para no querer que regrese con su familia, y la única forma que tengo para que Nessie se quede, es que ella se enamore perdidamente de mí. Eso es lo que debo empezar hacer desde este momento, enamorarla.

Eso debería suponer un trabajo fácil para mí, pero con Nessie no lo es tanto, ya que ella no ha mostrado ni un interés romántico hacia mí como cualquier otra hubiera hecho.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Desperté con la luz de un nuevo día, no me había dado cuenta de que me había quedado dormido, tan concentrado estaba en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera me dio tiempo de ponerme la pijama, solo recuerdo que antes de perderme en la inconsciencia vi el hermoso rostro de Nessie.

Sonreí.

_Nessie_, repetí en mi mente.

Me levante de un salto al acordarme que le había prometido a Nessie llevarla a conocer mi mundo; miré la hora en mi reloj, eran las 8 de la mañana, todavía era temprano. Me di un baño rápido, y me vestí con una de mis trajes oscuros, cogí la túnica del vestidor y me dirigí a la habitación de mi hermosa ángel de rizos cobrizos.

Toque la puerta, y entre luego de escuchar un «adelante» de su voz melodiosa.

Cuando entre a la habitación, lo primero que vi fue a una hermosa mujer que vestía un vestido rojo escarlata de tirantes y zapatos de tacón negro; su rojo vestido hacia aún más notoria su hermosa figura esbelta y combinaba con el color cobrizo de sus cabellos y sus ojos chocolates. Ella estaba frete al espejo cepillando su larga cabellera.

—Buenos días, Draco —dijo volviéndose hacia a mí, y una sonrisa sincera apareció en su joven rostro.

—Buenos días, Nessie —le devolví la sonrisa—. Te vez hermosa —la alagué, y eso era quedarse corto, ya que ella estaba más que hermosa. Estaba deslumbrante.

—Gracias —contestó, y un hermoso sonrojo tiñó sus mejillas—. Tú también te vez bien.

Fije bien mi vista en sus ojos, y allí había algo que no me gustó nada.

—Pero ¿qué fue lo que te sucedió? —le pregunté. Sus ojos estaban ligeramente rojos e hinchados, señal de que había llorado.

—¿Qué? —preguntó confundida.

—Tus ojos —le señalé—, están rojos e hinchados. ¿Estuviste llorando?

Bajo la mirada.

—Tuve pesadillas otra vez —dijo en tono bajo—. Nada nuevo e importante.

—Tuviste pesadillas —repetí—. ¿Qué es lo que te atormenta, Nessie? —me acerque a ella, puse una mano en su barbilla y la subí para que me mirara a los ojos—. ¿No quieres contarme el motivo de tus pesadillas?

Negó con la cabeza.

—Es algo… muy doloroso para mí —susurró—. Yo…

—Shh… está bien —puse un dedo en sus labios, que estaban calientes—, no me cuentes si no te sientes preparada aun, pero ya sabes que yo te escucharía sin juzgarte —quite mi dedo de sus labios. Y al instante ella se lanzó a mis brazos en un abrazo, yo la rodeé por la cintura.

—Muchas gracias por ser tan bueno conmigo, Draco —dijo comenzando a llorar—. Eres un buen amigo.

_Un buen amigo_, repetí mentalmente. _Yo quiero ser algo más que un buen amigo para ti, Nessie. Yo quiero ser tu compañero de vida. Yo quiero que me ames tanto como yo te amo a ti._

—Vamos, no quiero que llores —le dije saliendo de mis pensamientos. Respiré y el olor de fresas que despedía su cabello combinado con la fragancia a vainilla de su piel me cautivo a un mas—. Recuerdas que te tengo una sorpresa, o es que ya no la quieres.

—Sí, sí la quiero —respondió desasiendo el abrazo lentamente.

Le sonreí.

—Bueno, entonces vamos, pero primero bajemos a desayunar —ella asintió, la tomé de la mano como de costumbre y bajamos al comedor.

—Buenos días, amo. Buenos días, ama —saludó Kreacher haciendo una reverencia.

—Buenos días —contestamos Nessie y yo a coro, sonreímos por eso.

—¿Y mis padres? —le pregunté luego al elfo.

—Los amos aun no bajan de su habitación, amo —respondió Kreacher.

Que mis padres no bajaran a desayunar aún me pareció raro, ya que ellos desayunaban a las 8 y ya eran más de las 9 de la mañana.

—Está bien, ya puedes servir el desayuno —le dije.

Nessie y yo nos sentamos y el desayuno apareció al instante.

Ella sonrió.

—El desayuno apareció más rápido de lo que lo prepara y lo sirve mi abuela en mi casa —comentó, y volvió a sonreír, me pareció que recordaba algún chiste privado. Pero no le pregunte cual era la causa de esa sonrisa, me basta con verla de mejor humor.

El resto del desayuno fue en silencio, note a Nessie muy pensativa, hasta que al pareció decidirse a preguntar.

—Eh, Draco, tengo curiosidad en saber, que clase de criatura es Kreacher, porque él no es un mago, ¿o sí?

Ahora fui yo el que sonrió.

—Kreacher es un elfo doméstico —me miró sorprendida—. Los elfos se encargan de los quehaceres de las casas, para eso han nacido.

—Uhm… —asintió con el ceño ligeramente fruncido—, pero ellos también pueden hacer magia.

—Sí —acepté—, pero es distinto —al ver que tanto ella como yo habíamos terminado de desayunar, me levante—. Bueno, ¿estás lista? —le pregunté.

Ella asintió con entusiasmo, se levantó de la silla. Me puse mi túnica y aparecí otra para ella. La coloque sobre sus hombre, le quedaba un poco grande, así que saque mi varita y la apunte —ella se quedó helada al ver que nuevamente la apuntaba con mi varita— y con un simple hechizo la túnica quedo de su tamaño.

Sonreí al verla confundida.

—No pongas esa cara —le dije—, es que en mi mundo todos usamos túnica —le informé.

Relajo su expresión. Le sonreí y la tome de la cintura para luego aparecernos en el Callejón Diagon. Nessie estaba con los ojos cerrado y su rostro estaba un poco pálido, sus manos se aferraban a mí con fuerza, me quede sorprendido porque nunca creí posible que una chica tan menuda como Nessie tuviera tanta fuerza; seguramente debe ser el miedo por la nueva experiencia.

—Nessie, pequeña, vamos, ya puedes abrir los ojos —le susurré en el oído. Ella lentamente fue abriendo los ojos, a la vez con que iba relajando sus manos y soltaba mi túnica.

—¡Oh, my God! —exclamó—. Esto es increíble —sonrió mirando en todas direcciones.

—Sabía que te iba a gustar.

—Gustarme es poco —dio un paso hacia adelante—, me encanta este lugar, pero ¿cómo se llama? ¿Adónde me trajiste? —preguntó, y note que sus ojos chocolates brillaban llenos de emoción.

—Es el Callejón Diagon —le contesté.

—¿Callejón Diagonal? —preguntó aun mirando a todo.

—No, Diagonal, no, es Diagon —le corregí, ella asintió—. Mira si vamos por la derecha podemos encontrar la tienda del señor Ollivander, el fabricante de varitas —Nessie miró emocionada el lugar que le indiqué—, por aquel lado está la tienda donde venden túnicas para todas las ocasiones de Madame Malkin, allí también venden los uniformes de Hogwarts. Si vamos de frente puedes ver el Banco Mágico Gringotts.

—Un momento, dijiste Hogwarts, ¿qué clase de lugar es ese Hogwarts? —preguntó.

—Hogwarts, es el colegio de magia y hechicería donde todos los magos y brujas asisten. Yo también estudie en ese colegio.

—Vaya, sí que debe de haber sido muy interesante y emocionante ir a ese colegio, ¿verdad? —preguntó. Yo solo asentí, porque había cosas que no quería recordar de mi estadía en Hogwarts.

—También mencionaste un banco —dijo luego—. ¿Qué acaso los magos no guardan su dinero en los magos de los… muggles? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—En realidad no, los magos y los muggles tienen distintos clases de monedas, por no hablar de los billetes, nosotros carecemos de ellos.

—Sorprendente. ¿Así que tienen diferentes monedas?

—Sí, está el galeón que es la moneda de más valor en el mundo mágico, luego sigue los sickles, y por último los Knuts, la moneda con menos valor.

—Cada vez me gusta más tu mundo, Draco —dijo Nessie.

Sonreí.

Seguimos caminando, y cada vez que entrabamos en alguna tienda, las brujas y sobre todo los magos se quedaban mirando a Nessie por donde pasaba. Claro, se la quedaban mirando porque ella es hermosa y también porque ella caminaba de mi mano. Me sentí orgulloso de eso, ya que era yo quien estaba al lado de tan hermosa chica, pero a la vez también me sentía un poco enojado, porque algunos magos eran muy insistentes con Nessie, la miraban con la esperanza de que ella les devolviera la mirada. Pero para mi suerte, Nessie no les devolvía la mirada, ella caminaba de mi mano y solo me prestaba atención a mí.

Pero olvidando por un momento las miradas de esos magos sobre mi Nessie, me di cuenta de que a ella todo le sorprendía y le emocionaba, era lógico, siendo ella una muggle que nunca había pensado que existía lo sobrenatural; me recordaba a mí cuando fui por primera vez al mundo muggle, todo me llamaba la atención, y algunas cosas sí que me eran interesante, sobre todo su tecnología.

Lo que más le gusto a Nessie fue ir a la librería, le llamaron la tensión los libros de magia, pero uno en especial le llamo la atención: "Los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo", que para mí mala suerte la autora de aquel libro era la ex leona y sabelotodo de Hogwarts. Ella había traducido aquel libro que estaba en Runas, que le dejo el viejo Dumbledore.

Luego de salir de la librería seguimos caminando hasta que ella dirigió su mirada a una tienda, y cuando me di cuenta ella me estaba jalando hacia la tienda de bromas de Weasley.

_¡Oh, no puede ser que quiera entrar allí!_, pensé.

A regañadientes tuve que entrar, porque ni modo de negarme, ya que eso causaría un montón de preguntas por parte de ella, y yo no quería entrar en detalles, no era el momento aun de que sepa algunas cosas de mí.

Entramos a la dichosa tienda de Weasley, y Nessie empezó a dirigir su mirada por todos los artículos de broma del pelirrojo.

—Buenos días, hermosa dama, ¿puedo ayudarla en algo? —preguntó Weasley, yo le dedique una mirada de advertencia, pero al parecer él no se percató de mi presencia, por estar mirando descaradamente a mi Nessie.

—Buenos días —contestó Nessie amablemente—. Y no se preocupe, yo solo estaba mirando —le sonrió, y el tonto de Weasley, puso más cara de tonto.

_Estúpida comadreja_, pensé.

—Bueno, si te animas por algo no dudes en… —y en ese momento la comadreja se dio cuenta de que yo estaba allí también. Primero puso cara de sorpresa y luego parecía un poco a la defensiva. No lo culpaba, es obvio que si no fuera por Nessie, yo nunca habría puesto un solo pie en su tienda—. Malfoy —dijo.

—Weasley —respondí, no muy amablemente, pero aún le decía con la mirada que dejara de mirar de ese modo a Nessie.

—Draco —me llamó Nessie—, ya viste esto —me señaló con su dedo unas varitas falsas.

Le sonreí.

—Sí, pero no son de verdad —le contesté—. Eh, Nessie, espérame aquí, no te muevas —sentía la mirada de Weasley y de Nessie sobre mí.

—¿Adónde vas? —me preguntó Nessie.

—Voy a comprar algo que olvide —respondí y salí de la tienda de la comadreja antes de que Nessie dijera algo más.

No me agradaba nada dejar a Nessie con el idiota de Weasley, pero por lo menos me quedaba tranquilo de que ese tonto no intentaría nada con ella, porque su sentido de la moralidad estaba siempre presente. Él podría ser un bromista empedernido, pero nunca le seria infiel a su esposa, y ni siquiera por una chica tan hermosa como Nessie.

Ya fuera de la tienda de Weasley camine hacia la joyería, porque quería hacerle un regalo a Nessie. No era tonto y me había dado cuenta de que a pesar de que pasear por el Callejón Diagon había entusiasmado a Nessie, ese entusiasmo no le llegaba a los ojos, aun se podía ver una profunda tristeza en sus chocolates ojos, y era más notario al tener las huellas de haber estado llorando durante la noche. Y no había día que no me preguntara el motivo de su tristeza, lo único que sabía era que parte de esa tristeza tenía un odioso nombre: Jacob.

Negué con la cabeza; poco a poco haría que Nessie se sintiera más en confianza conmigo y ella sola me contaría lo que la ponía tan mal.

Miré todas las gargantillas, brazaletes y aretes que había en la joyería, pero nada me parecía digno de ella, digno de su belleza. A decir verdad, todas esas joyas eran nada en comparación con ella, que valía mil veces más que todas esas joyas juntas.

Está a punto de darme por vencido, cuando el dependiente se acercó a mí y me dijo que tenía una gargantilla exquisita, digno de una reina. No estaba muy seguro, pero nada perdía con comprobar si era cierto o no.

Me guio a un cuarto especial y de un estante saco un estuche de rectangular que parecía estar bañado en oro. Abrió el estuche y dentro de ella había una gargantilla de plata con esmeraldas a todo alrededor y en centro una pieza de esmeralda más grande que las otras. Si, esa era el regalo perfecto para Nessie.

No me fije en el precio; Nessie se merecía lo mejor, así que simplemente lo compre.

Guarde el estuche en el bolsillo de mi túnica y salí del local. Esta gargantilla estaría adornando su perfecto cuello el día en que anunciemos a todos nuestro compromiso. Y lo podía decir con toda seguridad, porque Renesmee Cullen se convertiría en mi esposa, no sabía cuándo, pero estaba seguro de ello. Me costara conquistarla, por supuesto, pero igual siempre tendrá un solo fin, Nessie dejaría de ser Renesmee Cullen para pasar a ser Renesmee Malfoy.

Caminaba tan metido en mis pensamientos, detallando lo que sería mi vida al lado de Nessie, que solo salí de mis cavilaciones cuando sentí un cuerpo chocar contra el mío.

—Lo siento —dijimos la persona con la que había chocado y yo a la vez.

Pero esa voz se me hacía muy familiar. Levante la mirada y grande fue mi sorpresa al ver con quien había chocado. Era nada más y nada menos que Daphne Greengrass, ahora Schnitzler. Se había casado con un mago alemán, Gunther Schnitzler. El cual había venido de visita a Londres hace cuatro años, pero en una de esas salidas de turista se conoció con Daphne, y a los cinco meses ya se estaban casando.

—Daphne —dije con sorpresa.

—Draco —dijo ella igual de sorprendida que yo—. Hace mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos.

—Sí, hace más de una año —calcule.

Ella asintió.

—Sí, creo que desde que terminaron su compromiso Tori y tú —puse mala cara al escuchar el nombre de su loca hermana.

—¿Y qué es de ella? —pregunté más por educación que por interés.

—Tori esta…

—Draco —dijo la voz melodiosa de Nessie detrás de mí, a la vez que posa una de sus cálidas manos en mi hombro, me volví para mirarla—, eh… esto… lo siento, no quise interrumpir —se sonrojó al ver que estaba acompañado de Daphne.

—No te preocupes —le dije, tomándola de la mano—. Mira te presento a Daphne Schnitzler.

—Hola, mucho gusto, soy Renesmee Cullen —se presentó Nessie.

—Igualmente —contestó Daphne, pero note que ella miraba con suspicacia a Nessie y luego a mí—. Bueno, me tengo que ir, deje a mi hijo solo con el elfo… eh… me alegro de haberte visto de nuevo, Draco —sonrió—. Adiós —le dijo a Nessie.

—Adiós —contestamos los dos a la vez.

—Nessie, ¿por qué te saliste de la tienda? —la regañé después de que Daphne había desaparecido—. Te podrías haber perdido.

Se sonrojo.

—Me salí porque te vi pasar, pero no me di cuenta de que estabas ocupado —respondió en voz baja.

—Bueno, ya no importa —le dije—. Vamos.

La volví a tomar de la mano, y pasamos unos minutos en silencio, hasta que ella preguntó.

—¿Esa chica, Daphne, es tu amiga?

—Sí, es mi amiga desde que tenía 11 años. Estudiamos juntos en Hogwarts, ¿por qué?

—No, por nada, me pareció… amable —dijo. Sonreí. Si, Daphne era amable, distinta a las chicas Slytherin que conocí, todo lo contrario a la loca de su hermana Astoria—. Y también te conoces con el chico pelirrojo de la tienda, ¿verdad?

—Sí —respondí.

—¿Él también es tu amigo?

—No. Weasley no es mi amigo, pero tampoco mi enemigo.

—No te cae bien —no fue una pregunta, más parecía una afirmación.

No le contesté, porque hacerlo significaría hablarle de su familia, lo que conllevaba hablar de Potter también.

—A mí me pareció muy simpático —rodé los ojos—. Aunque dijo algo que me molesto un poco.

—¿Qué te dijo? —preguntó con preocupación. Temía que ese Weasley le hubiera contado algo de mi pasado a Nessie.

—Me preguntó que si yo… era tu nueva conquista —se sonrojó al decir eso último. Fruncí el ceño. _Maldito Weasley_, pensé—. También me aconsejo que no me confiara en tus promesas de amor… ¿Por qué dijo eso?

—No hagas a nada de lo que te diga el tonto de Weasley. Siempre suele hacer bromas pesadas.

—¿En serio? ¿Solo fue una broma? —preguntó.

—Sí.

La tomé nuevamente de la cintura y al instante aparecimos en el jardín de Malfoy Manor.

**POV Astoria**

Otra vez en Londres, otra vez en casa, otra vez vería a mis padres, a mi hermana Daphne, a mi cuñadito Gunther, y a mi sobrino Alaric. Sí, ya extrañaba a mi familia, porque aunque no lo admita los amo a todos.

Pero eso no quiere decir que me arrepienta de haberme dado la gran vida por durante un año en Francia. Sí que me divertí en los brazos de mis amantes —Damien, Bastien, Gwendal, Jules, y muchos otros más que ni siquiera me acuerdo de sus nombres—, pero ya había llegado la hora de recuperar lo mío. Ya era hora de recuperar a Draco Malfoy; espero que todo este año que pasamos separados le haya servido para recapacitar por haberme dejado. ¿Cómo pudo dejarme? ¿A mí, una bruja sangre pura? Es ilógico, él sabía perfectamente que ambos nos complementábamos.

Aunque he de reconocer que yo también estaba un poco aburrida de él, por eso acepte nuestra separación, lo amenace, claro, pero para no perder mi orgullo.

Pero ahora vengo dispuesta a casarme con él, como debió haber desde hace un año —sonreí al recordar lo apasionado que era Draco. Ninguno de mis anteriores amantes eran tan insaciables y apasionados como él, y mi cuerpo lo reclama—. Muy pronto, a lo mucho dentro de unos cinco meses dejaría de ser Astoria Greengrass para ser Astoria Malfoy. Porque por las buenas o por las malas Draco se casaría conmigo. Él volvería a ser mío. Y aunque no me guste la idea de perder mi hermosa figura por unos meses, yo sería la madre del heredero de los Malfoy.

_Prepárate para volver a mí, Draco Malfoy_, pensé, mientras aparecía en la sala de la mansión Greengrass.

—Hola, familia, ya llegue —grité al ver que no había nadie en la sala.

Escuché un plop.

—Oh, ama, Pinky se alegra de verla de regreso en su casa —dijo el elfo haciendo una reverencia al verme. No le tome importancia.

—Sí, sí, Pinky. Pero llama a mi familia, que es a ellos a quien deseo ver no a ti —le ordene, pero el estúpido elfo se quedó parado como tonto—. ¿Qué esperas?

—Sí, ama, Pinky llamara a su familia. Y cuando suba a su habitación, Pinky le tendrá el baño caliente, como a la ama le gusta —el elfo cogió mi túnica que había dejado sobre el sofá y desapareció con un plop.

A los minutos mi hermana entraba apresurada a la sala.

—¡Tori! ¡Hermana! —me abrazo y yo le respondí el abrazo—. Que alegría que hayas vuelto, te extrañe tanto —su voz era entre cortada lo que me dio a entender de que estaba llorando.

A veces Daphne era tan… ¿Cómo decirlo para que no se escuche mal? Ah, sí, a veces Daphne era tan débil.

—Yo también te extrañe, Daphne —dije deshaciendo el abrazo.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto en regresar, Tori? —me regañó, no le tome importancia, pero vi rostro y efectivamente había llorado.

Apareció un pañuelo y seco sus lágrimas.

—Ya sabes, todo fue por culpa de Draco, me deprimí mucho cuando él me dejo —fingí sentirme dolida por eso—. Y luego de eso yo solo quería distraerme, por eso no volví hasta estar segura de haberlo olvidado.

—¿Y lograste olvidarlo? —preguntó mi hermana.

La miré a los ojos. Aquí empezaría el show, ya que sabía que tener a Daphne haría que Draco volviera a mí más rápido.

—La verdad es que no. creo que nunca lo olvidare, lo amo demasiado —dije fingiendo tristeza—. Pero no por el hecho de no haberlo olvidado, eso no significa que yo no pueda regresar con ustedes, con mi familia —la abracé para hacer más creíble mi dolor.

—Lo siento tanto, Tori —seguía abrazándome—. Lo bueno es que ya estás aquí, con tu familia. ¿Sabes? Nuestros padres te extrañaban mucho; será una sorpresa para ellos encontrarte aquí.

—Yo también los extrañe mucho —deshicimos el abrazo y nos sentamos en el sofá—. ¿Y dónde están nuestros padres? ¿Cómo esta Gunther y mi sobrino? —le pregunté.

—Nuestros padres están de visita en casa de uno de sus amigos, pero ya no tardan en regresar, Gunther está en el ministerio, últimamente llega muy tarde del trabajo —note cierta preocupación en mi hermana al mencionar a su esposo—, y Alaric ahora está durmiendo, es que se quedó agotado de estar casi toda la mañana subido en su escoba de juguete, creo que será un buen jugador de quidditch cuando entre a Hogwarts —su tono preocupado cambio a uno emocionado al hablar de su hijo.

—Por supuesto, hermana, Alaric será el mejor jugador de quidditch, y claro estará en Slytherin —afirmé.

Me quede mirando a la nada, y otra vez mis pensamientos fueron ocupados por Draco, y como recuperarlo. _¿Qué habría sido de su vida durante este tiempo separados?_, me pregunté. ¡Por Merlín! Solo espero que no se haya casado, eso solo arruinaría mis planes, aunque si Draco está casado ya encontraría la manera de quitar de mi camino a esa bruja.

Tengo que saber si Draco está casado o no. Daphne sabría algo de Draco, pero así lo supiera seguro que no querrá contarme nada para que según ella no sufra…

—Tori, ¿qué te pasa? —la voz de mi hermana me saco de mis pensamientos.

—Ah… no es nada —susurré.

—¿Nada? Dime, por favor, tal vez pueda ayudarte.

Quise sonreír.

—Es que… yo… yo quería pregúntate… por alguien —fingí estar nerviosa.

—¿Por quién me querías preguntar?

—Por… Draco… —Daphne se levantó de sofá y frunció el ceño—, hermana, por favor, dime ¿qué sabes de él?

Negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, Tori, pero no creo que eso sea lo mejor para ti.

_No creo que eso sea bueno para ti_, repetí en mi mente. ¿Qué quería decir con eso? ¿Acaso Draco estaba con alguien?

—Por favor —insistí.

—Pero para que saber de Draco, si ya terminaron…

—Yo solo quiero saber si se casó…, porque si no está casado, entonces, tal vez yo podría conquistarlo de nuevo… siento que él es el hombre de mi vida, Daphne.

Daphne negó con la cabeza y me miró desconcertada.

—Hermana, ya sabes que Draco es un hombre muy atractivo —_Claro que lo sé, no estoy ciega_, pensé—, las mujeres lo asedian, a pesar de su oscuro pasado como mortífago, y él ha tenido muchas amantes, pero nada serio…

—¿Adónde quieres llegar? Yo solo quiero saber si Draco aún sigue soltero —le exigí, ya estaba empezando a fastidiarme sus rodeos.

Suspiró.

—No, Astoria; Draco no se ha casado, todavía… pero podría hacerlo —susurró esa última frase.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que Draco se podría casar? ¿Acaso tiene novia? —pregunté un poco alterada.

_Cálmate, Astoria, cálmate. No pierdas los estribos_, me dije.

—Cálmate, ¿quieres? Porque si te vas a poner así de alterada, no te cuento nada —dijo seriamente mi hermana.

—Está bien, está bien, me calmaré, pero por favor cuéntame, ¿sí? —insistí.

—Ayer fui al Callejón Diagon a comprar algunas cosas que necesitaba, pero cuando caminaba hacia una tienda, sin querer me choque con alguien, y cuando levante la mirada, me sorprendí al ver a Draco Malfoy frente a mí.

—¿Y qué más paso?

—Ambos nos disculpamos, pero cuando nos reconocimos nos saludamos y empezamos a platicar un poco hasta que…

—¿Hasta que, qué?

—Quieres dejar de interrumpirme, porque si lo vas a seguir haciendo mejor no te cuento nada —me amenazó, yo solo asentí dándole a entender que ya no lo haría.

—Como te decía empezamos a platicar… hasta que alguien se acercó a nosotros, ese alguien puso una mano sobre el hombro de Draco y le sonrió, y al darse cuenta de que Draco no estaba solo se sonrojo y se disculpó por interrumpir, y en verdad parecía apenada.

—¿Apenada? ¿Entonces era una mujer?

Daphne asintió.

—Pero ¿quién era? ¿La conozco? —pregunté, maquinando lo que le haría a esa estúpida bruja por acercarse a mi futuro esposo.

—No creo que la conozcas, ni siquiera yo lo reconocí de nada… parece que es americana porque tiene un acento diferente.

—¿Y cómo es físicamente? ¿Es bonita? ¿Qué edad tiene?

—¡Basta, Astoria! ¿Puedes hacerme una pregunta a la vez? —movió su cabeza de manera negativa, asentí a regañadientes—. Y si, es bonita, es muy bonita —agregó. Cada vez que decía que esa estúpida era bonita la furia empezaba a burbujear dentro de mí, sentía mis uñas clavarse en las palmas de mis manos, sin darme cuenta había hecho puños y me estaba lastimando—, su cara tiene forma de corazón, con pómulos sonrosados, su cabello es de un extraño color cobre, con rizos, nariz respingada y perfilada, labios semi-gruesos y rojos, sus ojos son de un color chocolate, como de un metro sesenta de estatura, esbelta y tendrá como unos 16 o 17 años, ¿contenta con la descripción?

Vaya, pero si era solo una mocosa, una estúpida mocosa que nada tenía que ver conmigo. Yo solo una mujer, una mujer de verdad, y Draco solo está jugando con esa.

—La has descrito como una mocosa perfecta, Daphne, pero… dudo mucho que Draco sienta algo por _esa_, a él no le gustan las niñitas, a él le gustan las mujeres de verdad, como yo —sonreí—. Creo que no tengo nada de qué preocuparme, Draco regresara conmigo.

—Pues te diré… —suspiró—. Tori, lo mejor será que no te hagas ilusiones con Draco, él la miraba de una manera tierna, casi con adoración, y en sus grises ojos pude ver amor, amor por ella; y tú sabes perfectamente que Draco nunca demuestra sus sentimientos por nadie… pero por esa chica parecía no darle importancia si la gente descubre o no sus sentimientos por ella.

—DEBES DE ESTAR CONFUNDIDA, DAPHNE. DRACO NUNCA SE ENAMORARÍA DE UNA MOCOSA ESTÚPIDA A LA CUAL LE LLEVA COMO 10 AÑOS —grité, ya fuera de control, simplemente no soportaba que Draco se haya enamorado de una mocosa. Era imposible.

Tenía que hacer algo para que él vuelva a mí, y tenía que hacerlo ¡ya!

—¿Y tú como puedes asegurarlo? No puedes saber lo que Draco siente, y ya cálmate parecer una loca, ¿qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Eh? Si hubiera sabido cómo te ibas a poner no te hubiera contado nada.

Daphne también parecía enojada. Así que me obligue a calmarme.

Respiré profundo varias veces.

—Lo siento, Daphne, no quise gritarte, pero es solo que me puse nerviosa.

_¡Maldita sea! No podía pelearme con mi hermana por esa estúpida y el idiota de Draco. Tienes que calmarte, Astoria, tienes que calmarte_, me decía a mí misma.

—¿Y cómo se llama esa mocosa? —pregunté conteniendo la ira. Daphne me miró seria—. No haré ninguna tontería, solo quiero saber su nombre.

—No lo recuerdo, no le preste mucha atención cuando se presentó, estaba más atenta a la mirada que Draco le dirigía a la chica —_Estúpida mocosa, me las pagaras_, pensé—. Lo único que recuerdo es su apellido: Cullen. Pero su nombre, simplemente no lo recuerdo, sonaba raro, empezaba con la letra "R". Ren… Reen-see, no, ya lo olvide, lo siento.

_R. Cullen. ¿Quién rayos será? Ese apellido no me suena de nada. ¿Acaso será un asquerosa sangre sucia? Tal vez, no, no creo que Draco haya caído tan bajo, como para meterse con una sangre sucia_, pensé.

—No importa, hermana —le dije fingiendo desinterés—. Bueno, creo que voy a mi habitación, estoy muy cansada y quiero darme un buen baño —y antes de que Daphne pudiera decir algo más, yo salí de la sala con rapidez.

* * *

Muchas gracias por comentar **NeofitaCullenBlackSwan15**


	13. Capítulo 12: Sed

**Capítulo 12: Sed**

**POV Renesmee**

¡Oh, santos cielos! Eso de aparecerse no me agrada mucho. Siento que mi estómago se retuerce y todo me da vueltas.

—Nessie. ¡Nessie! —escuchaba la voz de Draco a lo lejos, pero yo aún seguía con los ojos cerrados, recuperándome del malestar que me había causado aparecer—. ¡NESSIE! —gritó.

Abrí los ojos al instante. Draco me miraba con preocupación.

—Ah… lo siento, es que…

—¿Te mareaste? —preguntó, yo asentí. Y aun con su brazo rodeando mi cintura entramos a su casa, y cuando estábamos en su gran sala, me ayudo a sentarme en el sofá, él se sentó a mi costado—. No estas acostumbrada a aparecerte, pero ya te acostumbraras —comentó como si estuviera hablando del clima. Y no sé qué expresión habré puesto porque luego él se rió—. O tal vez podríamos viajar vía red flu.

Parpadeé confundida.

—¿Red flu? —pregunté.

—Eso quiere decir que viajaremos por la chimenea.

—¿Así como tu amigo? —pregunté, él asintió. Lo pensé por unos segundos—. Sí, creo que eso estaría mejor —afirmé.

—¿Ya te sientes mejor? —me preguntó.

—Sí, no te preocupes —le respondí—. Ah, y muchas gracias por llevarme al Callejón Diagon, me divertí mucho.

Él sonrió de lado, y por un momento no pude dejar de mirarlo, pero cuando él se volvió hacia mí, aparte mi mirada rápidamente.

—Y eso que aun te falta conocer muchas cosas más. Como por ejemplo volar en escoba —comentó.

¿Volar en escoba? ¿Escuche bien o es que mis oídos súper dotados están empezando a fallarme?

—¿Volar en escoba? —pregunté.

—Sí.

—¿Pueden volar con escobas? —él asintió. _Vaya, increíble, vuelan en escobas como las brujas de los cuentos_, pensé—. Yo creí que ustedes los magos ya no volaban en escobas, sino que eran más modernos y volaban en… aspiradoras —bromeé, recordando que una vez tía Alice, tía Rose y yo vimos una maratón de _Sabrina, la bruja adolescente_, y esta volaba sobre una aspiradora.

—¿Aspiradoras? —preguntó Draco, alzando una de sus rubias cejas, y después rió—. No usamos aparatos muggles aquí.

—Sí, eso creí —dije detallando la sala, no había electricidad en esta casa, había lámparas de cera en las habitaciones y las lámparas que colgaban del techo tenían velas—. Las aspiradoras suelen ser muy ruidosas, no me agradan porque lastiman mis finos oídos —dije más para mí misma—. Pero en serio ¿es posible volar sobre una escoba? —pregunté.

Porque si es verdad, eso sería fantástico.

—Por supuesto. Si quieres alguna noche podríamos ir a volar —me propuso.

—Oh, eso sería maravilloso —exclamé levantándome del sofá—, me imagino que será mucho más divertido, mucho más fascinante que el salto de acantilado —sin darme cuenta empecé a dar saltitos emocionada. Una costumbre que tenía desde pequeña y que aprendí de tía Alice.

Ya me imagino estar sobre una escoba y volando. Una híbrida volando. Sonreí por mi pensamiento.

—Sobre eso, Nessie —escuché la voz de Draco sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—¿Sobre qué? —pregunté, ya que no había escuchado lo que había dicho antes.

—Sobre el salto de acantilado —dijo repentinamente serio, yo lo miré con atención—, me parece que no lo deberías seguir practicando. Es peligroso —concluyó.

_¿Peligroso? ¿Peligroso el salto de acantilado? No, no es peligroso, es divertido_, pensé.

—No es peligroso, es divertido. Tal vez algún día los dos podríamos hacer salto de acantilado…

_Oh, no, Renesmee, ¿qué estás diciendo? El salto de acantilado es especial, solo lo hacíamos Jake y yo, y por supuesto también la manada._

—No lo creo —dijo firmemente Draco. _Uff, que bueno_, pensé—. Te lo pido no lo vuelvas hacer.

—Pero… —_De todas maneras, ahora no puedes practicarlo_, me dije—. Bueno, de todas maneras no tienes de que preocuparte, porque para hacer salto de acantilado tendríamos que estar en La Push.

_Bocazas, bocazas, bocazas_, me reprendía mentalmente por haber mencionado la playa de los Quileutes.

—¿La Push? —preguntó Draco.

—Eh, sí, es una playa de Forks —contesté como quitándole importancia.

—Ya veo —susurró pensativo.

—Creo que subiré un rato a mi habitación, estoy cansada y quisiera descansar —respiré profundo, y una fragancia agradable, demasiado agradable inundaron mis fosas nasales—. Y muchas gracias otra vez, fue un paseo estupendo —me acerqué a él y le di un abrazo, el cual él me correspondió.

Pero tarde descubrí el gran error que había cometido al abrazarlo. El olor tan agradable que había sentido antes se intensifico cuando mi nariz roso el cuello de Draco y respiré; al instante mi garganta empezó arder, reclamándome que por ella pasara ese delicioso líquido rojo que se ocultaba en las venas de Draco.

Pero ¿qué pasaría si pruebo solo un poco de su sangre? No lo mataría, ni tampoco lo condenaría a una vida eterna donde viviría por la sangre y nada más que para la sangre. Yo no soy ponzoñosa. _Es un humano. ¿En serio beberías la sangre de un humano? ¿De verdad podrías clavar tus colmillos en el cuello de Draco, del hombre que te ayudo aquella noche?_ Otra vez la odiosa voz de mi consciencia se hacía presente. Pero no, no era una voz odiosa, mi consciencia tenía razón, yo nunca le clavaria mis colmillos a un humano, y mucho menos a Draco.

Lentamente me fui alejando de Draco. Contuve la respiración, pero aun así el ardor que se había instalado en mi garganta no menguaba, lleve mi mano derecha a mi garganta tratando de hacer desaparecer el ardor. No funcionó.

Ya no soportaba estar en esa sala acompañada de Draco; lo único que quería en ese momento era correr, correr muy lejos para no sentir su efluvio.

—Te acompaño hasta tu habitación —escuché la voz de Draco a lo lejos. No lo miré, solo asentí. No podía hablar, no podía mirarlo y no debía de respirar. Además, como podría negarme a su ofrecimiento tan amable, si siempre me acompañaba a mi habitación.

_No respires. No respires. No respires. No respires_, me repetía una y otra vez en mi mente.

Draco como de costumbre me tomo de la mano, apenas sentí su piel rosando con la mía puse mi mente en blanco, no se vaya a asustar con mis pensamientos. El camino de las escaleras hasta la habitación se mi hizo eterno, en este momento sí que odiaba la lentitud de los humanos. Yo en menos de un minuto ya estaría dentro de mi habitación, y lo bueno de toda esta tortura era que a Draco no se le ocurrió hablar, porque si lo hubiera hecho, estoy segura de que me consideraría una maleducada porque no le habría respondido.

Varios minutos después por fin llegamos a la puerta de mi habitación. Draco me soltó de la mano —cosa que agradecí a Dios— y se puso frente a mí, demasiado cerca para mi gusto.

—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó, note preocupación en su voz.

_Por favor aléjate de mí_, pensé.

—Sí, ¿por qué? —me fue muy difícil responderle.

—Estás muy pálida —comentó a la vez que alzaba su mano y la posaba sobre mi frente—. Parece que tienes fiebre, no estás ardiendo —dijo alarmado.

_Mi temperatura es así. Por favor, Draco aléjate de mí. Corre_, grité en mi fueron interno.

Si supieras lo que en verdad me pasa, estarías alarmado más por ti que por mí. Quizás yo no pueda controlarme y termine saltando encima de ti.

—No tengo fiebre, creo que estás equivocado… Solo me duele un poco la cabeza.

—No, Nessie, ¿acaso no te das cuenta que estás ardiendo en fiebre? —preguntó con preocupación.

—Solo me duele… la cabeza —murmuré—. En verdad —aseguré.

—Pero…

—Dormiré un poco y se me pasara.

Negó con la cabeza.

—Iré a buscar una poción para que se te quite el dolor de cabeza —insistió.

—¿Una poción? —pregunté sin poder evitarlo.

Renesmee no seas tonta, deja de estar preguntando cosas. Qué importancia tiene esa palabra, este no es momento de ser curiosa. Ahora solo debes concentrarte en no hacerle daño a Draco.

—Son mezclas mágicas, y sirven para curar enfermedades —contestó.

—Entiendo. Pero no te preocupes, dormiré un poco y cuando despierte estaré como nueva. No es la primera vez que pasa —dije haciendo referencia a mi sed, aunque he de reconocer que si era la primera vez que no podía resistir los deseos de probar la sangre de un humano.

—¿En serio?

—Sí —responder esta vez me fue más difícil, pero yo tenía que convencer a Draco de que lo mejor era que me dejara sola, así que trate de sonreír.

Y al parecer mi intento de sonrisa funciono porque él asintió.

—Está bien, te dejare dormir —retrocedió un paso, y antes de ir, agregó—: A la hora de la cena vengo por ti —levanto su brazo y poso su mano en mi rostro, haciendo una caricia con su dedo pulgar, y yo lo único que quería era empujarlo, alejarlo de mí.

_Resiste, Renesmee_, me dije.

Apenas Draco se fue caminando por el pasillo, yo al instante entre en mi habitación, cerré la puerta y le puse el seguro. Camine hacia mi cama y me senté, tratando de controlarme, tratando de controlar mi sed. Pero me era muy difícil controlarme, ya que, aunque sabía que Draco estaba lejos de mí —en la primera planta de la mansión— yo todavía podía sentir el exquisito aroma de su sangre en mis fosas nasales. Su sangre tiene un olor distinto al de los demás humanos, incluso es distinto al olor de la sangre de sus padres; no entendía, ¿por qué la sangre de Draco me es tan atrayente? ¿Por qué siento que llama? ¿Por qué siento que me ínsita a probarla?

Nunca había deseado beber la sangre humana como en este momento, ni siquiera en mis primeros meses de vida. Ni siquiera cuando iba al instituto y estaba rodeada de humanos, pero ¿por qué con él es distinto? ¿Por qué? Será por su condición de mago, si tenía que ser eso… aunque también pude ser porque hace como… ¡Cielos! No sé cuánto tiempo llevo sin ir de caza. Tal vez semanas, un mes, no lo sé con precisión en este momento.

Me levante de la cama y empecé a andar de un lado a otro con desesperación. Podía escuchar su respiración que venía de la sala, podía escuchar su corazón latiendo acompasadamente, bombeando cinco litros de sangre por minuto.

Nunca debí haberme quedado aquí. Debí haberme ido cuando pude, pero ahora ya es demasiado tarda. ¿Por qué me quede? Ah, cierto, me quede porque la voz de Jake me lo pidió. Soy una estúpida, no debí haberle hecho casa la voz de Jake que solo está en mi cabeza. Pero es que quería complacerlo, quería complacer a la voz de Jake.

_¡Ahhh!_, grité en mi fuero interno.

Soy una irresponsable, antes de aceptar quedarme, debí haber inventado algo e ir de caza. Y este ardor en la garganta cada vez me es más insoportable.

—Tengo que controlarme —susurré.

—_Tienes que controlarte_ —dijo una voz igual que la mía. Era la voz de mi subconsciente.

—¿Por qué te metes? —le pregunté en un susurró.

—_Me meto porque soy tu subconsciente. Y todo lo que te digo es por tu bien, ¿no pensaras beber la sangre del hombre que te ayudo, verdad? ¿Del hombre que te abrió las puertas de su casa?_

—Yo…

—_Y para cerrar con broche de oro, también dejarías secos a sus padres._

—Yo no haría eso.

—¿_Ah, no? Se lo que estás pensando, quieres probar un poco de la sangre de Draco. Pero te digo algo, apenas claves tus colmillos en su cuello, no podrás detenerte y terminaras matándolo, y ¿sabes porque? Porque hace como un mes que no cazas. ¿Y qué harás luego de que mates a Draco? Seguirás teniendo sed, y entonces iras a por sus padres._

—No, no, cállate —grité poniéndome las manos en las orejas, no quería seguir escuchando a mi subconsciente, pero no funciono, aun la seguía escuchando—. Por favor, cállate —le supliqué.

A los minutos escuché los pasos de Draco por el pasillo. Seguramente habría escuchado mi grito y ahora tocara la puerta. Esperé a que tocara o me llamara, pero no paso ninguna de las dos cosas. Él simplemente camino hacia mi habitación, pero no intento nada, solo se quedó parado allí.

Yo no pude soportar tenerlo tan cerca a mí, el olor de su sangre golpeaba mis pulmones. No podría contenerme, no podría. Camine hacia la puerta de mi habitación dispuesta a abrirla, pero antes de poner mi mano en el pomo, corrí hacia el baño y me encerré ahí.

Los minutos pasaban y Draco seguía parado en mi puerta, no hacía nada, parecía indeciso.

_Vete por favor. Vete, Draco_, rogaba.

Y al parecer mis ruegos funcionaron porque al instante escuché los pasos de Draco, y luego una puerta abrirse y cerrarse.

No tenerlo tan cerca me calmo un poco, pero solo un poco.

—Vamos, Renesmee —me susurré—, tienes que tener autocontrol de ti misma. Tu sed no te puede vencer. Tienes que calmarte, porque si pierdes la calma podrías matar a tres personas inocentes. Y si lo haces, luego que explicación le darías a tu familia, que explicación te darías a ti misma; un simple «no pude contener mi sed». Que patético seria eso. Y eso que no he mencionado la decepción que le causaría a mi familia, sobre todo al abuelo Carlisle, y mis padres. Y todo por tu maldita irresponsabilidad de no ir a cazar antes de convivir plenamente con humanos.

Sin contar que después de cometer tal atrocidad, yo misma moriría al ver el cuerpo de Draco y sus padres sin vida.

Miré a mí alrededor, detuve mi mirada en la tina. Sí, un largo baño me tranquilizaría.

Llené la tina de agua tibia y vertí jabón líquido para que se haga espuma. Unos minutos después me despoje de mis ropas y me metí en la tina, apenas el agua tibia toco mi piel, sentí la mejoría, y aunque la ansiedad no me abandonaba, por lo menos era soportable. Cerré mis ojos y me obligue a poner mi mente en blanco. No quería pensar en nada relacionado con mi sed.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve metida en la tina, pero cuando abrí los ojos, ya estaba oscureciendo, así que salí de la tina y envolví mi cuerpo con una toalla. Y dando un suspiro abrí la puerta del baño y salí, caminé lentamente hacia el cambiador evitando escuchar los latidos del corazón de Draco, y para conseguirlo empecé a rememorar los momentos en el Callejón Diagon. Me puse lo primero que encontré un jean pitillo, una blusa de gasa color negro y por último me calce unos botines planos negros, me cambie a velocidad humana aun pensando el paseo que di en la mañana.

Pero llego un momento en que el paseo de la mañana no fue suficiente, y los latidos del corazón de Draco se colaron en mis oídos, y no solo de él, ahora lo acompañaban dos corazones más. Sus padres habían regresado.

Esto se estaba poniendo cada vez peor.

Empecé a tararear una melodía que compuso papá con la esperanza de que eso me distrajera lo suficiente. Y mientras tarareaba cogí mi peine del tocador para cepillar mis cabellos.

Cuando termine de cepillarme el cabellos deje el peine sobre el tocador, camine por la habitación ahora tarareando el nana que papá le compuso a mamá cuando eran novios. Pero la ansiedad estaba apoderándose de mí otra vez y las melodías no me distraían, miré la hora en el reloj que estaba en el velador, ya eran las 7 de la noche, y eso significaba que Draco vendría a buscarme para bajar a cenar. ¿Qué voy hacer? No me apetece nada de comida humana.

_Tengo que buscar una excusa creíble para que no me insista a bajar a cenar_, pensé.

Estaba pensando en cómo librarme de la cena y de estar muy cerca de tres personas con una sangre muy apetitosa, sobre todo la sangre de mi rubio amigo, cuando de pronto sentí el efluvio y los pasos de Draco muy cerca.

Oh, Dios.

Me acorde que la puerta estaba con seguro así que lo quite, luego corrí hacia la cama y me acosté en ella, fingiendo dormir. Patético, lo sabía, pero eso fue lo único que se me ocurrió, y esperaba que funcionara.

Evite respirar lo más posible cuando Draco se paró frente a la puerta de mi habitación, toco tres veces y espero a que le abriera la puerta, cosa que no ocurrió. Volvió a tocar, y nuevamente yo no me moví; pero luego él no volvió a tocar, simplemente abrió la puerta y entro, despacio se fue acercando hasta sentarse en el borde de mi cama —_Tienes que alejarte, Draco. ¡Vamos, aléjate!_, pensé— me acarició la cara, y yo al instante volví a poner mi mente en blanco.

—Nessie —susurró, pero yo no me moví, ni mucho menos respiraba—. Nessie, despierta, ya es hora de cenar —volvió a hablar a la vez que me sacudía del hombre levemente—. Nessie —volvió a sacudirme del hombro.

No tuve más remedio que abrir los ojos y fingir sorpresa al verlo.

—¿Uhm? ¿Draco? —froté mis ojos fingiendo que recién despertaba.

Y aun en la obscuridad de mi habitación pude ver que sonreía cuando le hable.

—Ya es hora de bajar a cenar —me avisó, pero luego su sonrisa desapareció—. ¿Te sigue doliendo la cabeza? —me preguntó.

—Solo un poco.

Draco volvió a tocar mi frente y el olor de su sangre invadió mis pulmones de lleno. Fui una estúpida, no debí de respirar, pero ya era demasiado tarde el ardor de mi garganta se incrementó.

_¡No, Nessie!_

Me quede helada. Esa era nuevamente la voz de Jake. Y me había detenido justo a tiempo, casi me abalanzo sobre Draco y… No resisto ni siquiera pensarlo.

—Tu temperatura aun es elevada, pero no tanto como antes —dijo Draco. Ignorando de lo que yo estuve a punto de hacerle.

Asentí. ¿Qué podría decirle?

—Te daré la poción para que se te quite el dolor —dijo.

—¡No! —exclamé demasiado rápido, él me miró con seriedad—. Quiero decir… que si duermo un poco más, toda la noche para ser precisos, mañana amaneceré como nueva.

Frunció el ceño.

—¿No bajaras a cenar? —preguntó.

—No. No tengo apetito, gracias. Eh, lo siento, podrías disculparme con tus padres —le pedí, casi le rogué para que así de una vez se vaya—. Mira, si mañana no se ha pasado el dolor de cabeza, te juro que me tomaré esa poción que me dices —Draco seguía con el ceño fruncido, parecía que no se daría por vencido.

¿Qué voy hacer? ¿Qué haría tía Alice en mi lugar? ¿Qué haría ella para salirse con la suya? Lo pensé por unos minutos. Siempre que tía Alice quiere salirse con la suya recurre a… ¡Claro! ¡¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?!

—Estaré bien —dije poniendo mi cara de cachorrito en medio de la lluvia.

Funcionó. Ya que vi a Draco sonreír ligeramente.

—De acuerdo, pero sí en el transcurso de la noche te sigue doliendo la cabeza, no dudes en ir a mi habitación por la poción.

Asentí, aunque en realidad lo menos que haría sería poner un pie en su habitación.

—Claro —susurré.

—Buenas noches, Nessie —se inclinó sobre mí y deposito un beso en mi frente. Eso fue un martirio para mí, lo tenía demasiado cerca y era peligro, tanto para él como para mí.

Después de que saliera de mi habitación, y de escuchar sus pasos por las escaleras, recién en ese momento empecé a respirar.

—Jake —susurré al recordar su voz—. Me detuviste cuando estuve a punto de cometer una locura. Gracias.

Pero aun no sé, no entiendo, ¿cómo es que puedo escucharte? ¿Acaso ya estoy loca? Y lo más sorprendente de todo es que…

—Ah —suspiré. El ardor de mi garganta se me hace cada vez más insoportable. Ya no lo resisto.

_Tengo que cazar algo, lo que sea, así sean conejos_, pensé.

Me acerque a la ventana dispuesta a saltar, pero cuando estaba a punto de saltar y correr, desistí. ¿Qué pasaría si Draco se le ocurría volver a mi habitación y no me encontraba? En definitiva no sabría que explicación darle.

Nuevamente empecé a caminar por la habitación, pensando en la manera de saciar mi sed sin que los Malfoy salgan lastimados en el proceso. Pero por más que pensaba, no le encontraba ninguna solución.

_Llama a esa pequeña criatura. Creo que se llama… Kreacher._

Me sobresalte al volver a escuchar la voz de Jacob.

—¿Jacob? —pregunté esperanzada, tal vez podría verlo, tal vez no estaba… mu-muerto.

Ilusa.

Vi su cadáver, lo vi caer al suelo sin vida luego de que esos neófitos lo atacaran.

_Solo estás loca, Renesmee_, me dije, con las lágrimas a punto de salir de mis ojos, y no solo por no poder volver a ver a Jake, sino también por el ardor de mi garganta.

—Si tan solo pudiera encontrar un bosque aquí… pero ni siquiera se trasladarme en este mundo.

Un bosque. ¿Habría un bosque en este mundo? ¿Y porque no lo habría? Pero ¿qué clase de animales habitaría en el bosque del mundo mágico? ¿Podría cazarlos? Tal vez no.

Paso una eterna hora en donde por más que dejara de respirar para no sentir el efluvio de Draco y sus padres, eso no quería decir que dejara de escuchar. El latido de sus corazones me incitaban. Yo no podía más.

—Tengo que regresar a mi mundo —susurré, más bien deseé—. Pero ¿cómo hago para regresar a mi mundo? Draco no me dijo como regresar, y ni modo que vaya a buscarlo y preguntarle.

¿Qué hago?

«Llama a esa pequeña criatura. Creo que se llama… Kreacher», esas fueron las palabras que Jacob, o la voz de Jacob me dijo, pero en ese momento no le preste la debida atención. Que tonta, como no me di cuenta, él era el único que podía ayudarme.

_Gracias otra vez, mi lobito_, pensé. Esta era la segunda vez que me salvaba de cometer una locura.

Pero antes de llamarlo tenía que esperar a que los Malfoy se durmieran, ya que no podía arriesgarme a que me descubran. Así que tuve que controlar mi ansiedad por un par de horas más, aunque en vez de horas a mí me parecieron años.

Hasta que por fin escuché sus respiraciones acompasadas. Sonreí, había llegado el momento de llamar a Kreacher, a mi única esperanza.

—Kreacher —dije en tono bajo, y al instante escuché un _plop_.

Parpadeé y allí, frente a mí, estaba la pequeña criatura.

—La ama llamo a Kreacher —dijo la pequeña criatura haciendo una reverencia.

—Sí, Kreacher. Necesito tu ayuda, por favor —mi voz sonó a ruego.

—¿Cómo puede Kreacher, ayudarla, ama?

—Ya te dije que no me llames ama, solo dime Renesmee —le aclaré—. Pero ahora ese no es lo más importante —inconscientemente lleve mi mano derecha a mi garganta.

El viejo elfo fue muy listo, porque comprendió al instante mi necesidad.

—Se encuentra sedienta —dijo Kreacher, yo asentí.

—Estuve pensando —evite mencionar que escuché la voz de mi mejor amigo muerto. Eso no se lo contaría a nadie—, que quizás podrías llevarme a uno de los bosque de este mundo… pero también pensé que podría haber otros animales desconocidos para mí —suspiré—, mi idea es… si podrías llevarme a un bosque de mi mundo —me contuve para que voz no sonara tan desesperada, pero falle.

Kreacher se acercó a mí y con cautela me tomo de la mano, al instante puse mi mente en blanco. Y en un parpadeo volví a sentir esa horrible sensación al aparecerse, abrí los ojos, ya que los había cerrado rápidamente al sentir un retorcijón en mi estómago.

Me di cuenta que estaba en un bosque, no me era familiar, pero era un bosque al fin y al cabo.

—Es un bosque de Londres muggle, aquí podrá cazar —dijo el elfo.

Sonreí al sentir el viento fresco en mis mejillas y al escuchar varios latidos de corazones, lo que me hacía suponer que había ciervos o venados y si tenía suerte hasta podría cazar un puma.

—Muchas gracias, Kreacher —en verdad le estaba muy agradecida—. Esto… no es necesario que te quedes a esperarme —le avisé—, en dos horas podrías venir por mí, yo estaré en este mismo lugar esperándote —Kreacher trono los dedos y desapareció.

Respiré profundo, con más libertad, ya que sabía que ningún humano correría peligro. Salí corriendo a velocidad vampírica y me interne en el centro del bosque.

Corrí, corrí mucho, la libertad que sentía en ese momento me inundaba. Pero de pronto pare de corren al escuchar el latir de corazones de una manada de venados, al instante fui tras ellos. Cacé al más grande de ellos, y cada gota de sangre que pasaba por mi garganta era tan placentero que el ardor fue disminuyendo, a la vez que sentía que me fortalecía. No me había dado cuenta que tan débil estaba, quizás no era una debilidad que me mandaría a la cama, pero a comparación con la vitalidad que tenía antes de llegar a Londres, era bastante.

Luego de terminar con el primer venado, cacé uno segundo, y luego otro, pero ya me había cansado del sabor de esa sangre, así que me dispuse a buscar a mi preciado puma, lo halle varios metros más a dentro del bosque. Sonreí en cuanto lo vi, el puma noto mi presencia y retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, me imagino que su instinto de supervivencia le decía que yo era mucho más fuerte que él. Trato de correr lejos de mí, pero yo fui mucho más rápida, y saltando encima del puma le clave mis colmillos en su caliente cuello, el puma trato de rasguñarme, pero yo fui mucho más hábil y lo inmovilicé succionando su sangre, hasta dejarlo completamente seco.

Deje caer el cuerpo del puma sintiendo mi sed saciada. Miré a mí alrededor y respiré profundo antes de volver al lugar donde Kreacher me había dejado, ya se había cumplido las dos horas que le pedí.

Llegue al lugar pactado con Kreacher, pero él aun no llegaba. Así que me entretuve arreglando las pequeñas arrugas de mi blusa, la cual no tenía ni una sola gota de sangre en ella.

Suspiré.

Me deje caer sobre el pasto, satisfecha, ahora podría volver a casa de los Malfoy, ya que ellos no correrían peligro teniéndome cerca. Eso era lo mejor de todo.

Y ahora que me sentía renovada —sin ese horrible ardor en mi garganta— caí en la cuenta de que estaba en Londres, de mi mundo, lo cual quería decir que podría llegar corriendo a casa de mi familia. Con mi familia que tanto extraño, aunque pensándolo bien, si yo regreso ahora con ellos, entonces mi padre ya no me dejaría salir nuevamente, y no podría regresar a casa de Draco. Y mi buen amigo Draco estaría muy preocupado por mí si no me encontraba dentro de unas horas en su casa. No, lo siento en verdad, familia, pero todavía no puedo regresar con ustedes, pero les prometo que lo haré dentro de unos días.

_Plop_.

Ese sonido seco me hizo volver la mirada hacia atrás, a unos cuantos pasos estaba Kreache. Me levante del pasto y me acerque a él, me tomo la mano, yo cerré mis ojos preparada para sentir esa molestia en mi ombligo por la aparición, y cuando abrí los ojos estaba nuevamente en mi habitación.

—Nuevamente muchas gracias, Kreacher —me puse a su altura y lo abracé. El elfo se quedó estático, como si no esperara que hiciera algo como eso, y me pregunté desde cuando que no recibía un abrazo.

—Oh, la ama abrazo al viejo elfo Kreacher —susurró con voz cortada, me separé de él y vi sus ojos muy brillantes, como si quisiera llorar.

—Por supuesto, Kreacher, los amigos se abrazan —Kreacher abrió sus ojos, mucho más de los que ya los tenía—. Porque lo que tú hiciste por mí, solo lo hacen los amigos, tú y yo somos amigos —le dedique una sonrisa amistosa—. Kreacher si algún día tú necesitas de mí, nunca dudes en correr a pedirme ayuda, ya que yo siempre te ayudaré —le prometí.

Kreacher sorbió su larga nariz.

—Oh, gracias, ama. Kreacher debe toda su lealtad y respeto a la familia Malfoy, pero ahora también le debe lealtad y respeto a la ama, Renesmee Cullen —dijo haciendo una reverencia hacia mí.

—Kreacher, yo no soy tu ama, yo soy tu amiga. No lo olvides —le recordé.

Y Kreacher que siempre parecía estar enojado, me sonrió, y luego dijo:

—Kreacher también será un buen amigo para usted. Buenas noches, a… Renesmee —hizo una reverencia y desapareció.

Somos amigos, no tenía que hacer una reverencia, pero me imagino que nunca se le quitara la costumbre de hacer reverencias.

Respiré ahora sin temor a herir a Draco o sus padres.

Me puse la pijama y luego me acosté en la cama, dispuesta a dormir.

**Londres Muggle**

**POV Alice**

Estaba sentada viendo una revista de moda, cuando de pronto me llego una visión. Y entonces la vi, Nessie corría por el bosque, parecía que estaba de caza, se le veía de un ánimo mucho mejor del que tenía la última vez que la vi, toda deprimida. Nessie se debatía entre venir o no a casa, pero luego ya no pude ver nada, ella así como apareció desapareció.

_Que extraño_, pensé.

—¿Cómo pudo desaparecer así tan de repente? —esa era la voz de Edward, que como siempre había estaba metido en mi mente, ante cualquier visión de su hija.

—No lo sé, Edward —le respondí, él estaba frente a mí, tenía el ceño fruncido, pensativo o preocupado. Tal vez las dos cosas—. Solo apareció y luego desapareció, tú también lo viste —le recordé.

—¿Nessie? ¿Qué pasa con mi hija? —soltó Bella, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ella también estaba frente a mí.

—¿Está bien? —preguntó Rose.

—Por lo poco que vi, fue que estaba de caza en un bosque cercano de nuestra casa. Se le veía de un mucho mejor ánimo, pero luego desapareció —le s conté a todos, ya que Jasper, Emmett, Esme y Carlisle se me habían acercado.

—¿Desapareció? —susurró Jasper.

—Sí —afirmé.

—Pero ¿desapareció así nada más por qué si? —preguntó Esme.

Yo asentí.

—Desapareció de la nada… como si se tratara de magia —dijo Emmett, quien luego rió por su ocurrencia.

—Emmett —le dijo Rosalie, con tono de advertencia.

—Pues aunque te burles, Emmett, eso me pareció —le dije.

Carlisle era el único que no había abierto la boca para comentar algo al respecto. Lo miré por el rabillo de ojo y lo noté pensativo.


	14. Capítulo 13: Recuerdo

**Capítulo 13: ****Recuerdo**

**POV Nessie**

Estaba acostada bajo un árbol, tomando un poco de aire y sintiendo la fragancia de las flores. Draco y su padre se habían ido a trabajar y la señora Narcisa estaba encerrada en su biblioteca.

Ya habían pasado tres días desde mi última caza, después de ese desastroso día, ahora tengo que ser más precavida y sobre todo responsable con mi alimentación (sed), aunque como soy una híbrida mí no me da sed tan seguido, pero aun así tengo que salir a cazar por lo menos una vez por semana, para no ser un peligro para los Malfoy, y para eso tengo un aliado, Kreacher, él me ayudará a salir por las noches para que ni Draco ni sus padres sospechen nada.

Pobre de Draco estuvo muy preocupado por mí, pensaba que me pasaba algo malo, y en realidad no era así, por mi condición yo nunca he enfermado, nada serio. Aunque debo de reconocer que me gustó mucho que alguien que no fuera mi familia se preocupara por mí, me hacía sentir querida, pero a la vez también tengo miedo de que confunda sus sentimientos hacia mí, los humanos se ven atraídos por los de mi especie, nos ven como algo único e hermoso, y eso pude comprobarlo con algunos compañeros del instituto, ojala que a Draco no le pase lo mismo y no se enamore de mí, porque yo nunca podría corresponder sus sentimientos, primero porque yo nunca podré olvidarme de Jacob y segundo si en remoto caso yo me enamorada de él, eso nunca podría ser porque sentiría que estoy traicionando a Jacob. Todo hubiera sido tan distinto en estos momentos si Jake no estuviera muerto, seguramente ya seriamos novios oficiales, y por las tardes pasearíamos por la playa o iríamos a Port Angeles, pero eso ya nunca podrá ser.

Cerré los ojos y de pronto se me vino a la mente un recuerdo de hace como un año.

**Flashback**

—Nessie —me llamó Jacob con su voz un poco ronca, asomando su cabeza por la puerta de mi habitación.

—Jake —sonreí al verlo—, que bueno que estas acá, te extrañe.

Jacob entro a mi habitación y se sentó en el borde de mi cama, y yo lo abrace al instante.

—Ness, que pasó ayer, estabas tranquila en la reunión y de pronto saliste corriendo, yo trate de alcanzarte, pero sí que eres muy rápida.

—Lo siento mucho Jake, pero es que… ya sabes —puse una mano en mi garganta para que me entendiera.

—Oh —susurró.

—Fue muy irresponsable de mi parte no cazar antes de ir contigo a la reunión sabiendo que hay humanos. Pero es que el olor de la sangre de Claire invadió mis pulmones y antes de atacarla, decidí salir de ahí —baje la mirada, me sentía muy avergonzada con Jacob y sobre todo muy avergonzada por mi irresponsabilidad.

Me levantó el mentón para mirarme directamente a los ojos y luego me sonrió.

—No te preocupes, Nessie, no pasó nada malo…

—Pero pudo pasar —lo interrumpí.

—Pero no pasó, y ahora ya sabes que debes de ser más precavida —me dijo, y yo asentí—. Estaba muy preocupado por ti, Nessie —me dio un beso en la frente.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y cada uno nos perdimos en los ojos del otro.

Luego de unos minutos, Jake rompió el contacto visual.

—Bueno, te dejaré para que te cambies. Te esperaré abajo, mientras voy hacerle compañía a tu tía la rubita, ¿sabes?, creo que le agrada mi presencia —bromeó, y yo le sonreí.

Salió de mi habitación, pero luego sentí que entre abrió la puerta.

Pero antes de escuchar su voz nuevamente, todo cambia, de repente ya no estoy en mi habitación de la casa de Forks, sino que estoy en otra habitación pintada de color rosa igual que la otra, pero a la vez es muy distinta.

—Nessie —escuché que me hablaron, pero no era la voz despreocupada de Jake, esta era una voz pausada, como aristocrática y el efluvio que percibía ya no era la combinación de madera, playa y bosque, ahora sentía la combinación de perfume caro de hombre y menta. Giré la cabeza todavía con la esperanza de ver a un chico que aparentaba tener como unos 19 años, alto, corpulento, de piel bronceada, cabellos negros, ojos cafés, con una sonrisa que contagiaba y que vestía solo unos jean cortados por la mitad, pero vi todo lo contrario, vi a un hombre como de unos 26 o 27 años, con el cabello rubio platinado, ojos grises, con la piel pálida, y vestido elegantemente con un terno color gris como sus ojos, zapatos negros, camisa color azul marino y una corbata a juego, que me sonreía.

—¿Draco? —susurré.

Draco camino hacia mí y se sentó en el borde de mi cama.

—Nessie, ¿Cómo amaneciste? Espero que te haya pasado el dolor de cabeza ¿o todavía te duele? —me preguntó.

—No, ya no me duele la cabeza, te dije que si dormía se me iba a quitar el dolor y ya vez ahora me siento como nueva —le sonreí.

Gracias al cielo y a Kreacher que me ayudo, sino quien sabe y en estos momentos ya hubiera saltado sobre Draco, para saciar mi sed.

—Es bueno saber eso. Estaba muy preocupado por ti, Nessie —se acercó más a mí y me beso la frente.

**Fin de Flashback**

Abrí mis ojos de golpe, que era lo que había pasado, todo empezó con un recuerdo de Jake, pero se terminó transformando en el recuerdo de hace dos días, cuando Draco fue a verme para saber si se me había pasado el supuesto dolor de cabeza. Porque se unieron mis dos recuerdos, que tiene que ver el uno con el otro, si son completamente distintos los dos, será acaso porque los dos me dijeron «Estaba muy preocupado por ti, Nessie», y después terminaron dándome un beso en la frente.

O será que Jacob trata de decirme algo. Acaso lo estaré traicionando al sentirme bien con Draco, tal vez esta es la única forma que tiene Jacob de comunicarse conmigo, por los recuerdos.

—No, no, no Jake, yo no te estoy traicionando, yo no me estoy olvidando de ti, nunca me olvidare de ti —susurró a la vez que siento como se resbalan mis lágrimas por mis mejillas.

No puedo evitar llorar, esto hace que mi corazón me duela mucho.

—Nessie, ¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué lloras? —me dice alguien en un tono de preocupación, pero estoy tan aturdida que no reconozco la voz.

Levanto la cabeza y me encuentro con unos ojos grises mirándome fijamente.

—Oh, no es nada, Draco —le contestó a la vez que seco mis lágrimas con mis manos.

Draco se sienta junto a mí, pero sin quitarme la vista de encima.

—Mi madre te ha dicho algo que te hizo sentir mal, si es así dímelo, Nessie, para ir hablar con ella inmediatamente.

—Tu madre no me ha hecho nada.

—¿Entonces porque llorabas?

—Es que estaba leyendo «Romeo y Julieta», y ¿ya sabes? Me dio mucha tristeza la muerte de Romeo —le mentí y gracias al cielo que tenía la novela de «Romeo y Julieta» junto a mí, para así hacerlo más creíble.

—¿En serio llorabas por eso? —me preguntó un poco incrédulo.

Asentí.

—Crees que soy una tonta sentimental ¿no?

—No creo eso, Nessie —me acarició la mejilla y eso me hizo sentir un poco incomoda, pero también sentí recorrer por mi cuerpo una corriente eléctrica—. Pero ahora tienes los ojos rojos y un poco hinchados.

—Sí, pero dentro un rato volverá a la normalidad.

—Anda, vamos, ya es hora de almorzar —me dijo a la vez que se levantaba y me ofrecía su mano para ayudarme a parar.

El almuerzo pasó sin ningún contratiempo, y menos mal que la señora Narcisa, no menciono nada sobre mis ojos hinchados y no estuvo haciéndome sus clásicas preguntas. Y el señor Malfoy, bueno él siempre se comporta como un caballero igual que Draco.

Luego del almuerzo Draco y su padre, se fueron de nuevo a su trabajo. Y yo nuevamente me quede sola con la señora Narcisa.

Fui de nuevo al jardín, pero ahora estaba sentada en una banca cerca de las rosas, cuanto siento unos pasos que se dirigían donde yo estoy.

De segura es la señora Narcisa, volteó desde donde escuche los pasos, y acierto, si es ella.

—Renesmee —me dice con su típico tono de superioridad, se acerca más a mí con pasos elegantes. Ahora que la veo bien, es una señora como de unos cuarenta y pocos, pero muy bien conservada, rubia, ojos azules, delgada, y con pose aristocrática.

—Sí, señora —le respondo.

Se sienta a un lado de mí y me mira de frente.

—Voy a ser directa —me dice—. ¿Qué sientes por mi hijo? —pregunta, y yo me quedo muda.

—¿Cómo? —susurró—. ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

—Quieres decir lo que escuchaste, vamos, respóndeme.

—Bueno… yo…yo…

—¿Estas enamorada de Draco? —abro mis ojos como plato, me sorprendió mucho su pregunta.

—No, señora, yo no estoy enamorada de su hijo, él solo es un buen amigo, estoy muy agradecida con él y por supuesto también con ustedes por ayudarme y abrirme las puertas de su casa, pero nada más. ¿Acaso Draco le ha dicho que está interesado en mí? —pregunté un poco avergonzada.

—No —responde rotundamente—. Solo te pregunte eso, porque creí que tu si sentías algo por mi hijo.

No le respondo nada, me quedo callada. Hasta que ella rompe el silencio.

—Y dime, Renesmee, ¿dejaste algún enamorado en el lugar donde vivías antes, en Forks?

—No señora, no deje a nadie —le contesté, y en realidad no le mentía, yo nunca he tenido un enamorado.

—Uhm —–susurró—. Bueno ahora te dejo, tengo que hacer algunas cosas —me dijo antes de adentrarse en su casa.

Qué raro, porque tan curiosidad por saber si había dejado algún enamorado en Forks y sobre todo preguntarme si estaba enamora de su hijo. Que será lo que está tramando. En estos momentos me gustaría tener el don de mi padre.

**POV Draco**

Estaba en mi oficina revisando algunos documentos, cuando en mi mente apareció el rostro más hermoso que había visto en toda mi vida, el rostro angelical de Nessie Cullen. Mi Nessie. Ya no puedo más tengo que decirle todo lo que siento de una vez por todas, tal vez y ella también siente algo por mí, si así fuera entonces yo sería el mago más feliz de todo el mundo mágico. Pero ella es tan joven e inocente. Sobre todo inocente, no puedo creer que haya estado llorando solo por la muerte de un personaje de un libro.

Sonrió ante el recuerdo.

—Vaya, vaya, amigo, porque esa sonrisa, acaso te estas acordando de una de tus amiguitas de turno —dijo ¿Blaise?

Alce la mirada para encontrarme con Blaise y Theo riéndose de mí.

—Ya no tengo amiguitas de turno, Blaise, hace semanas que no me acuesto con nadie.

—Oh, por las barbas de Merlín, Draco no me digas que te volviste… —dijo Theo.

—Gay —dijeron al unisonó.

Los miré serio, como se atrevían a pensar que yo soy gay.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijeron par de idiotas? —les grité.

—No te pongas así, Draco, pero es raro que tú no te acuestes con nadie, si siempre has sido muy mujeriego, y te pusiste peor cuando terminaste con Astoria —comento Blaise.

—Ya sé, no me digas que estás en abstinencia solo por la esa chica que recogiste —dijo Theo en forma de burla.

—Su nombre es Renesmee —le corregí.

—Bueno, se me olvido, es que tiene un nombre muy raro. Pero te gusta mucho ¿verdad?

—¿De qué me perdí? —dijo Blaise.

—Pues que aquí el dragón conoció a una chica llamada Renesmee en el mundo muggle y ahora la tiene viviendo en su mansión, y no solo eso, sino que ahora está muy enamorado de ella —dijo Theo.

—¿Estás enamorado de una muggle, Draco? —me preguntó Blaise y se le veía muy sorprendido.

Ya me las pagaras Theo —pensaba.

—No es una muggle, ella es distinta, diferente, mi magia no funciono con ella —dije.

—¿Cómo que funciono tu magia con ella? —volvió a preguntar Blaise.

—Pues eso, simplemente no funciono, parece que tiene un escudo protector que la hace inmune a la magia —respondí, aun no muy seguro de cómo es que ella puede evadir mi magia.

—Me ha entrado mucha curiosidad de conocerla, Draco. Qué te parece si mañana vienen los dos a mi casa —dijo Blaise—. Y claro que también tú estás invitado Theo, ven con Luna y los niños.

—Me parece una buena idea, a Luna le encantará, y más a los gemelos. No te puedes negar, Draco —me dijo Theo.

—Está bien, pero solo les advierto una de sus bromitas pesadas, y Nessie y yo nos largamos —les advertí.

—¿Nessie? ¿Quién es Nessie? —preguntaron los dos a la vez.

—Nessie es Renesmee, a ella le gusta que le llamen de ese modo —contesté irritado, no soportaba sus miradas de estúpidos que tenían ese par.

—Bueno entonces nos vemos mañana —dijo Theo a modo de despedida.

—No faltes —dijo Blaise antes de salir de mi oficina.

Me pase toda la tarde trabajando, estaba tan concentrado que hasta se me paso la hora de cena, miré la hora y ya eran las 9:30 de la noche. Termine de firmar los últimos pergaminos y tome mi túnica y me aparecí en mi mansión.

—Buenas noches, amo —saludo Kreacher haciendo una reverencia.

—¿Y Renesmee? —le pregunté.

—Oh, la ama Renesmee está en su habitación —contestó.

—¿Y mis padres?

—Los amos también están en su habitación. Desea cenar, amo —preguntó.

—No, Kreacher. No tengo hambre —le contesté y salí directo a la habitación de Nessie.

Llegue hasta su habitación y toque la puerta.

—Adelante —la escuche decir.

—Nessie —le dije cuando entré.

—Hola, Draco, estaba muy preocupada por ti cuando vi a tu padre llegar a ti no.

Le sonreí.

—Me quede trabajando. ¿Y sabes qué? —le dije.

—¿Qué?

—Mi amigo Blaise nos invitaron a su casa mañana, dice que te quiere conocer.

—¿A mí? ¿Pero por qué? —preguntó.

—Theo comento algo sobre ti y ahora los dos dicen que te quieren conocer, ¿Qué dices? Vamos mañana.

—Está bien, a mí también me gustaría conocerlos —que bueno que estuvo de acuerdo—. Y dime ellos también son solteros o están casados —–preguntó.

—Están casados —respondí—. ¿Por qué tanta curiosidad?

—Solo quería saber —se encogió de hombros.

Empezó a jugar con sus manos nerviosa.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? —le pregunté al verla así.

—Bueno, no te vayas a enojar, pero —hizo una pausa—, ¿Por qué tú no estás casado como tus amigos? —sabía que algún día me preguntaría eso.

—Porque todavía no había encontrado la mujer adecuada para mí —le dije.

—¿Todavía no había encontrado? Eso quiere decir que ya la encontraste.

—Sí.

Sonrió.

—Así, ¿Cómo se llama? ¿La conoceré en la reunión de mañana? —preguntó emocionada.

—Todo a su tiempo —fue lo único que le dije.

Se quedó callada unos minutos, estaba muy pensativa.

—¿Y qué hiciste en la tarde? —le pregunté.

—Bueno, estuve en el jardín, me gustan el olor de las flores, y también estuve platicando un poco con tu madre —me dijo.

—No te estuvo molestando.

—Eh, no, para nada, fue muy amable conmigo —parecía que dudaba al hablar.

—¿Segura?

—Sí. Oh, vamos, Draco, tu madre no es un ogro —sonrió.

Sí, tal vez no sea un ogro, pero puede llegar hacer muy molesta —me dije.

—Nessie —ella volteo a mirarme—, ¿Qué te parece si mañana después de la cena te enseño a volar? —–le propuse.

Nessie sonrió, se le veía muy animada.

—Oh, eso serio —asentí—, eso sería estupendo, me agrada la idea, Draco —me dio un abrazo, pero ella perdió el equilibrio y terminamos cayendo en la cama, en realidad yo caí en la cama y Nessie cayó encima de mí.

No podía apartar mis ojos de sus ojos chocolates, eran tan inocentes, pero a la vez profundos, luego desvié mí vista a sus labios sonrosados y finos, tuve que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo para no besarlos, si la besaba en ese momento, Nessie podría creer que me estoy queriendo aprovechar de ella. Volví mi mirada a sus ojos, en los cuales me perdía, y no sé cuánto tiempo permanecimos así, ella encima de mí y yo encima de la cama, abrazados, poco a poco nos fuimos acercando nuestros rostros, sentía su olor a vainilla, estaba a milésimas de besar sus labios…

**Continuará...**

* * *

Primero que nada, quiero agradecer a **NeofitaCullenBlackSwan15** por dejarme su inspirador comentario

besos


	15. Capítulo 14: El beso de Astoria

**Capítulo 14: ****El beso de Astoria**

**POV Nessie**

Me perdí en la profundidad de sus ojos grises, tan grises como el cielo de Forks. Siento su aliento sobre mi rostro, es a menta, un aroma exquisito. Inconscientemente me voy acercando a él, nuestras respiraciones y alientos se mezclan, Draco se detiene a observar mi rostro y yo me sonrojo, pero él no se detiene parece que mi sonrojo lo anima a continuar porque me acerca más a él, y yo me estremezco al sentirme más cerca de él. Cierro mis ojos instantáneamente porque me da vergüenza verlo, es que yo nunca había estado en una situación como esta con ningún chico, ni siquiera con Jake, apenas recuerdo su nombre, su imagen se me vino a la cabeza. Jacob. No puedo traicionarlo. Él no se lo merece.

Pero que estoy haciendo, ¿Qué estás haciendo Renesmee? Tienes que alejarte de Draco ahora mismo, pero no lo pienses hazlo, ¡YA! ¡Ahora! —me regañaba a mí misma—. Al instante me levante de encima de él, y le di la espalda, no podía mirarlo a los ojos, la cara me quemaba seguramente estaría muy roja, sentía mucha vergüenza, esto nunca más tendría que volver a ocurrir, en las situaciones que me meto por mi efusividad, pero tengo que prometerme a mí misma no dejarme llevar por mi efusividad.

Espero que Draco no piense cosas erróneas sobre mis sentimientos hacia él, no sería justo para él enamorarse de alguien como yo, de alguien que tiene metida a otro chico en la cabeza y en el corazón. Tengo que disculparme con él, eso es lo correcto.

—Lo siento mucho, Draco, ya te había dicho que a veces soy muy efusiva, y también torpe, ya vez te hice caer, espero no haberte lastimado —le dije aún muy nerviosa y todavía dándole la espalda.

Ninguno de los dos nos movimos de nuestros lugares, quedamos unos minutos en silencio, solo se escuchaba nuestras respiraciones agitadas.

**POV Draco**

Estaba a milésimas de besar sus labios… era como si sus labios me hicieran una invitación para que los pruebe, pero antes de besarla volví a observar su perfecto rostro, tenía las mejillas muy rojas —sonreí para mis adentros al verla sonrojada y saber que yo había causado ese sonrojo— me acerque un poco más —como si fuera posible estar más cerca—, y la sentí estremecerse en mis brazos a la vez que cerraba los ojos, y justo cuando parecía que ya la iba a besar, Nessie se levantó al instante de encima de mí, y me dio la espalda.

Se quedó quieta, no movió ni un musculo, bueno ninguno de los dos nos movimos de nuestros lugares, quería decirle algo, pero no me salían las palabras de la boca y al parecer a ella también le pasaba lo mismo porque nos quedamos en silencio por varios minutos.

—Lo siento mucho, Draco, ya te había dicho que a veces soy muy efusiva, y también torpe, ya vez te hice caer, espero no haberte lastimado —dijo muy nerviosa.

Sonreí por su nerviosismo.

—No me molesta tu efusividad, y no me lastimaste, acaso piensas que soy un debilucho —ella negó con la cabeza, pero aún seguía de espaldas, me levante de la cama y la tome del brazo, y ella se volvió a estremecer ante mi contacto—, y sobre eso de que seas torpe, no lo creo —la giré para que me mirara.

—Eh, no me… no me conoces… muy bien aún, pero… poco a poco te irás dando cuenta… de… de que soy torpe —tartamudeó al hablar, y eso de que ni siquiera me miraba, ella miraba a sus pies como si fuera algo muy interesante.

Puse mi mano en su mentón y le levante la cara para que me mirara.

—No creo que seas torpe, ya te lo dije. Y ahora creo que te dejare descansar, buenas noches, Nessie —le di un beso en la mejilla como despedida.

—Buenas noches —me susurró.

Salí del cuarto de Nessie y entré en la mía. Me acosté de golpe en mi cama, cerré los ojos y vi Nessie en mi mente —sonreí—, Nessie, es tan tímida, se avergüenza hasta del más mínimo detalle, ella es tan distinta a las demás chicas que he conocido, sean brujas o muggles. Renesmee Cullen es perfecta, perfecta para ser la futura señora de Malfoy, y lo será, no me importa quien se oponga, ni siquiera mi madre, ni los padres de Nessie. Nadie, podrá separarme de ella. Ya no me importa ser mayor que ella, Nessie terminara siendo mi esposa y la madre de mis hijos. Ahora ya estoy seguro de que no le soy indiferente, su nerviosismo, y su estremecimiento cuando la toque me lo confirmo, ahora solo tengo que ir enamorándolo poco a poco.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté temprano, me levante de la cama y me di cuenta que me había quedado dormido sin ponerme la pijama, todavía estaba con la ropa de ayer. Entre al baño para darme una ducha, luego salí y me cambie. Ya cambiado, me peine y me eche un poco de perfume. Luego de eso salí de mi habitación, iba directo a buscar a Nessie, pero no fue necesario porque la encontré en el pasillo, llevaba puesto un vestido azul strapless, tres dedos más arriba de la rodilla, zapatos de tacón negro, y había dejado que sus rizos cayeran en cascada por su espalada.

—Buenos días, Nessie, ¿dormiste bien?

—Buen día, Draco. Y si dormí muy bien, ¿y tú? —preguntó. Pero parecía que aún seguía avergonzada por la noche pasada, porque vi sus mejillas rojas y porque no me miraba.

—De maravilla —le contesté.

Bajamos a desayunar y ahí ya estaban mis padres, Kreacher estaba sirviendo el desayuno, cuando nos vio llegar, nos saludó haciendo una reverencia. Todos desayunamos tranquilamente, y gracias a Merlín y mi madre no estuvo molestando a Nessie con sus típicas preguntas. Les comente a mis padres que no nos esperaran a almorzar a Nessie y a mí porque íbamos a ir a la mansión de Blaise, ellos asintieron.

Luego de desayunar, Nessie y yo fuimos hasta la chimenea para ir por vía red flu a casa de Blaise. Invoque mi túnica y la Nessie antes de entrar por la chimenea.

—Ahora, Nessie ponte la túnica —se la pase y ella se la puso igual que yo. Tome un poco de polvos flu y se lo di a Nessie luego yo también tome los polvos—. Nessie, ahora tienes que lanzar los polvos flu dentro al fuego de la chimenea y cuando se vuelva de un color verde esmeralda, entras en la chimenea y dices fuerte y claro al lugar donde quieres ir, en este caso tienes que decir 'Mansión Zabini', yo entraré primero y tú me sigues ¿entendido? —ella asintió.

Lance los polvos flu y luego dije 'Mansión Zabini' y enseguida aparecí en la mansión, luego de unos minutos apareció Nessie.

—¿Estas bien? —le pregunté porque empezó a toser un poco.

—Sí, sí estoy bien —contestó—, prefiero esto antes que la aparición —susurró y yo le sonreí.

—Draco, amigo eres tú —escuche la voz de mi amiga Pansy.

—Sí, Pansy soy yo —le dije y ella vino hacia a mí me abrazo y me beso mi mejilla—, me alegra que estés aquí.

Nessie nos miraba sonriente.

—Pansy, te presento a Renesmee Cullen…

—Hola, soy Pansy Zabini, la esposa de Blaise y amiga de este tonto —me señalo, ¿acaso me dijo tonto?, aparte de que me interrumpe cuando estoy hablando, me llama tonto—, tú debes ser su amiga ¿verdad?

—Hola, mucho gusto señora Zabini —le dijo Nessie—, y sí, Draco y yo somos amigos.

—Oh, vamos, puedes decirme Pansy, no me gusta los formalismos y además no soy tan vieja para que me digas señora —ambas sonrieron, creo que se cayeron bien.

—Bien y tú puedes decirme, Nessie.

—Me parece perfecto. Bueno, Nessie, Draco, vamos al jardín ahí están todos —nos tomó a cada uno de un brazo y nos arrastró hasta el jardín.

—Chicos —gritó Pansy y todos le tomaron atención—, miren ya llegaron Draco y Nessie.

—Hola, soy Blaise Zabini, el esposo de Pansy, y déjame decirte que eres muy hermosa —tomo la mano de Nessie y le dio un beso en su torso de sus mano.

—Ya deja de hacerte el galán, Blaise o te juro que pasaras todo un mes durmiendo en la habitación de invitados —lo amenazó Pansy.

—Lo que tú digas amor —le contestó. Y yo sonreí al ver tan mansito a Blaise.

—Hola, soy Theodore Nott, pero puedes decirme Theo —se presentó Theo estirando su mano.

—Mucho gusto Theo, soy Renesmee, pero puedes decirme Nessie —Nessie estiro su mano para estrechar la de Nott.

—Vamos, Nessie dejemos a estos tres solos un momento y vamos con Luna y los niños —Pansy jalo a Nessie con ella.

—Veo que Pansy no ha cambiado nada, ni siquiera la maternidad la ha cambiado —le dije a Blaise.

—Y nunca cambiara, amigo —Blaise suspiro resignado y luego sonrió.

—Vaya, estoy de acuerdo con Blaise, Renesmee es muy hermosa, demasiado hermosa diría yo, y también es elegante —no me gustó nada que Theo dijera que Nessie es hermosa.

—Recuerdas que estas casado no, Theo —le dije serio.

—Hey, tranquilo dragón, que diga que Renesmee es hermosa, no quiere decir que la cambiaría por mi Luna, además tú no recuerdas que voy a ser padre nuevamente, y que solo tengo ojos para Luna y mis hijos —sonreí por lo que dijo, nunca imagine que Theo una serpiente se terminaría casando con Lunática Lovegood, una Ravenclaw.

—Bueno, Draco, amigo, ahora que conocemos a tu amiga, escucha muy bien lo que te voy a decir, serias un reverendo estúpido si la dejas ir de tu lado, y mil veces más estúpido si la dejas que otro te la quite —me dijo Zabini.

—Eso no pasara, Blaise, primero me matan —le contesté.

**POV Nessie**

Pansy era muy agradable, y que decir de Luna Nott, era una mujer tierna y soñadora, a Luna se le veía tan hermosa con barriga de embarazada de casi seis meses, me dijo que sería una niña, las dos me cayeron muy bien, y sus hijos de ambas, eran hermosos.

Me preguntó si yo algún día tendré un hijo, como se me vería embarazada y cuál sería la reacción de mi familia al enterarse de que estoy embarazada, sobre todo de los hombres de mi familia, ellos son tan sobre protectores, aunque mi papá se lleva el premio de ser el padre más sobre protector de la tierra y la especie vampírica —sonreí al imaginarme embarazada— pero al instante borré esa fantasía porque eso nunca iba a ocurrir, el hombre con quien pensaba estar toda mi eternidad, ya no estaba conmigo.

Suspiré con resignación.

Pansy tiene dos hijos una niña de 9 años, llamada Violet, tenía el cabello muy negro, blanca, pero tenía los ojos castaños como Blaise, y un niño de 8 años, llamado Ryan, él tenía el cabello negro, piel un poco oscura, pero no tanto como Blaise, y tenía los ojos verdes como Pansy. Eran muy hermosos los dos. Y Luna tiene dos hijos gemelos de 8 años, Lorcan y Lysander, los dos tenían el cabello castaño claro, casi rubio, blancos, con mejillas sonrojadas, lo único que los diferenciaba era que Lorcan tenía los ojos azul eléctrico como Theo y Lysander tiene los ojos de un azul celeste igual que Luna.

Aun no me creo que esos niños son biológicamente mayores que yo, aunque en apariencia y madurez parezca que yo fuera mayor que ellos, no era así, si Draco y sus amigos supieran que yo en realidad tengo 7 años creerían que estoy loca.

Apenas conocí a los niños nos llevamos muy bien, de seguro se debe a que la niña que llevo dentro salía a veces sin poder evitarlo. Siempre me pasaba lo mismo con los niños, siempre congeniaba con ellos, recuerdo cuando conocí a Claire la impronta de Quil, ella tenía 3 años y yo aparentaba también tener esa edad aunque en realidad yo no tuviera ni un año. Ella yo nos hicimos muy buenas amigas, pero luego yo fui creciendo y madurando y para más con Jake, pero ni siquiera mi crecimiento acelerado impidió que siguiéramos siendo amigas.

—Nessie —escuche que me llamaron. Era Pansy la que me saco de mis cavilaciones.

—Sí, Pansy —le sonríe.

—Veo que te llevas muy bien con los niños —me comentó.

—Sí, siempre me he llevado bien con los niños, es como un don —sonreí al decir eso.

—Serás una buena madre cuando tengas tus hijos —me dijo Luna y me sonrió, yo también le sonreí, fue inevitable no hacerlo.

—Sí, Luna, pero eso será todavía dentro de unos años, todavía es muy joven —dijo Pansy—, a todo esto, ¿cuántos años tienes, Nessie? —me preguntó.

—17 años —le contesté a la vez que Pansy me pasaba un vaso con 'jugo de calabaza'—. Gracias —le dije.

—Pues nosotras nos embarazamos cuando teníamos 18 años, o sea que solo te falta un año para tener un bebé —me dijo Luna con una cara de soñadora—, y tal vez el padre de tu bebé podría ser Draco —apenas menciono su nombre se me vino a la mente el recuerdo de la noche pasada, y me atore con la bebida.

Pansy empezó a darme ligeros golpecitos en la espalda para que parará de toser.

—Luna, por favor no le digas esas cosas cuando esté bebiendo, la podrías haber matado por la sorpresa.

—Lo siento, Nessie —se disculpó Luna.

—No te preocupes, Luna, sé que lo dijiste sin intención de molestar —le contesté sinceramente.

—¿Qué le paso? ¿Qué le hicieron? ¿Qué le hiciste, Pansy? —Draco apareció ante mí, en abrir y cerrar de ojos. Su voz sonaba con preocupación.

—No le hicimos nada, Draco, estábamos platicando y luego solo se atoro un poco con el jugo de calabaza —le contestó Pansy.

—¿Eso fue lo que paso? —me preguntó preocupado.

—Sí, Draco, fue exactamente como dijo Pansy, no te preocupes —le contesté.

—¿Cómo pudiste creer, que yo le hice algo? —le recriminó Pansy.

—Pues yo pensé que…

—Mira Draco mejor vete con los chicos y déjanos hablar a nosotras, estamos en una conversación muy importante sobre cosas de mujeres —le dijo Pansy.

Creí que Draco se iba a enojar porque Pansy lo corrió del lugar donde estábamos nosotras, pero no fue así, él solo le sonrió y se fue de nuevo con sus amigos, pero antes de irse me sonrió y yo no pude evitar sonrojarme.

—Draco se preocupa mucho por ti —me dijo Luna.

—Eh… sí, es que él yo nos hicimos muy buenos amigos —le dije.

—¿Muy buenos amigos? —preguntó Pansy muy sonriente—. Dime una cosa Nessie, ¿te gusta Draco?

Me volví a atorar con el jugo.

—No, por supuesto que no —le contesté cuando deje de toser.

—Oh, lo siento, yo preguntándote estas cosas y tú de seguro que debes de tener novio —dijo Pansy.

—No, no tengo novio, nunca lo he tenido —debí morderme la lengua antes de decir lo último.

—¿Nunca has tenido un novio? —gritó Pansy—, es una broma, ¿verdad? —me preguntó incrédula.

—No, no es una broma, yo nunca he tenido un novio, pero por favor no lo grites —le pedí, ojala que ni Draco ni sus amigos hayan escuchado el grito de Pansy.

Miré por el rabillo del ojo por la dirección por donde se había ido Draco, pero menos mal y no apareció, luego miré a Luna que me sonreía tiernamente y Pansy que me miraba incrédula.

—¿Pero por qué nunca has tenido un novio? —la miré—, no lo puedo creer, Nessie, pero si tú eres hermosa ¿Cómo es posible eso? —me preguntó Pansy.

—Los hombres de mi casa son muy sobre protectores conmigo, sobre todo mi padre, y ya vez solo he tenido amigos —le dije, y no del todo era mentira, porque mi familia y sobre todo mi padre siempre me sobre protegía, y si es verdad que solo he tenido amigos, por ejemplo los chicos de La Push y también tenía como amigos a la guardia Vulturi, es que nos hicimos amigos cuando Aro mandaba cada cierto tiempo a los gemelos Jane y Alec, Demetri y Félix a mi casa para que vean mi crecimiento y se den cuenta de que no soy peligrosa.

—Ya veo y entiendo —dijo Pansy—, pero por lo menos abras podido besar a un lindo chico en la escuela ¿no?

—No, nunca he besado a nadie.

¡Rayos! Renesmee, porque dijiste eso, es que estaba tan concentrada pensando en las manadas y en la guardia Vulturi, que contesté con toda honestidad.

—En verdad nunca has besado a un chico —dijo Luna sorprendida, lo único que tenía que agradecerle es que no lo haya gritado.

—No —susurré.

—Pero…

Pansy iba a hablar, pero en ese momento se apareció una elfina, la elfina era pálida, con los grandes de color azul, orejas y nariz puntiaguda y vestía un vestido a medida de ella color crema, era visiblemente más joven que Kreacher.

—Ama —le dijo a Pansy haciendo una reverencia.

—Sí, que pasa, Etna —le dijo Pansy.

—Ama, ya pueden pasar al comedor el almuerzo ya está servido.

—Bien, Etna. Mira ella es Renesmee Cullen, una amiga mía y quiero que cada vez que venga la trates como se merece —la elfina asintió e hizo una ligera reverencia cuando me vio—, ahora puedes avisarle a mi esposo y a mis amigos que pasen a la mesa, mientras nosotras llevamos a los niños —le dijo Pansy y la elfina se fue haciendo una reverencia.

—Bien, hay que ir por los niños —dijo Luna.

—Esté… Pansy, Luna —las llamé—, podrían por favor no decir nada de lo que dije —me sonroje por la vergüenza.

—No te preocupes, Nessie, no diré nada —le dijo Luna.

Miré a Pansy.

—Yo tampoco diré nada —–me dijo.

—Muchas gracias —les dije y les sonreí agradecida.

Luego de ir por los niños, nos dirigimos al comedor y ahí ya estaban Draco, Blaise y Theo esperándonos.

—No tardaron mucho —comentó Blaise.

—No, es que Nessie nos ayudó con nuestros pequeños ángeles —dijo con sarcasmo Pansy.

—No pusieron a Nessie como niñera ¿verdad, Pansy? —le preguntó Draco.

—Por supuesto que no Draco —dijo Luna—-, es solo que Nessie se lleva muy bien con los niños y le hacen caso a ella como si fuera su líder —me sonroje al oír eso, pero a la vez me hizo sentir como si yo fuera el alfa de una manada.

Nos sentamos todos a comer, y estuvimos platicando amenamente.

—¿Y de dónde eres, Renesmee? —me preguntó Theo.

—De Forks – Washington —contesté.

—¿Forks – Washington? Nunca oí de ese lugar —dijo Blaise.

—Está en el mundo muggle —aclaré—, en Estados Unidos, en la península de Olympic, al noreste del Estado de Washington, ahí existe un pueblecito llamado Forks cuyo cielo casi siempre permanece encapotado.

—¿Eres una muggle? —me preguntó Pansy.

—Sí, lo soy —le contesté.

—No es una muggle exactamente, ella es especial —le corrigió Draco.

Luna sonrió por lo que dijo Draco.

—¿Y es hermoso Forks? —preguntó Luna.

—Si es hermoso, aunque no sé si a ti te pueda gustar —le dije a Luna y ella me miró confundida—, es que en esa localidad llueve más que en cualquier otro sitio de los Estados Unidos.

—Me gusta la lluvia —comentó Pansy y yo le sonreí.

—Sí, a mí también —le dije—. Y sí vieras sus bosques también te gustaría, y ni hablar de los centro comerciales de Port Angeles, y la playa de La Push.

—No le menciones centro comerciales, Nessie —me dijo Blaise, yo lo miré confundida—, es que no sabes que Pansy es una compradora compulsiva.

Sonreí por su comentario.

—Eso no es cierto, Blaise, eres un exagerado —le contestó Pansy, fingiendo estar ofendida.

—Entonces, mi tía Alice y tú, Pansy podrían ser compañeras de compras —le dije y sonreí internamente al imaginármelas comprando como dementes.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Luna.

—Porque mi tía es experta en dejar los centros comerciales vacíos en menos de tres días.

Theo y Blaise me miraron sorprendidos.

Luego de un rato los Violet y Ryan los hijos de Pansy y Blaise se levantaron de la mesa junto con los gemelos de Luna y Theo.

—Etna —llamó Pansy.

—Sí, ama —contestó la elfina.

—Cuida de los niños —le dijo Pansy y la elfina asintió y desapareció.

Seguimos platicando cuando de repente vino Lorcan y Lysander corriendo, pero Lorcan llego primero con un libro en las manos.

—Mami, Lysander cogió tu libro, porque dijo que lo quería leer —dijo Lorcan acusando a su hermano-, pero yo le dije que no podía coger tus cosas sin tu permiso.

Luna sonrió.

—No, te preocupes Lorcan, ustedes pueden tomar el libro para leerlo siempre y cuando lo dejen en su lugar —le entrego el libro a Lysander y los dos se fueron, pero antes de que se fueran mi vista vampírica pudo ver el título «Romeo y Julieta».

—Estás leyendo «Romeo y Julieta» —le dije a Luna.

—Sí, Hermione una amiga, que es hija de muggles, me presto ese libro, y lo encuentro muy romántico, me gusta como escribe ese autor, su nombres es… uhm…

—William Shakespeare —me adelante a decir el nombre.

—Sí, ese —–dijo Luna—. Has leído el libro —preguntó.

—Miles de veces, debo de reconocer que de todas sus obras «Romeo y Julieta» es la que más me gusta. Me encanta el personaje de Romeo.

—Oh, a mí también —dijo Luna con mirada soñadora.

—¿Quién es ese «Romeo» que tanto les gusta? —preguntó Theo y parecía un poco celoso.

—Es un personaje ficticio —contesté.

—¿Y por qué les gusta tanto? —preguntó Pansy.

—Es muy romántico —dijo Luna.

—No solo eso, Romeo es tan perfecto e imperfecto a la vez —agregué y no pude evitar sonreír.

—Tienes competencia dragón —escuche que susurró Blaise y luego sonrió, pero no sé a quién se lo dijo. Tal vez a Theo, porque no creo que se lo haya dicho a Draco, lo miré y parecía serio.

Luego de almorzar fuimos nuevamente al jardín a seguir platicando, los niños también salieron y empezaron a jugar, yo los veía de lejos y escuchaba sus risas, eso me hacía recordar mi corta infancia junto a mi tío Emmett, siempre haciéndome bromas. Pero luego todo paso muy rápido no sé porque Ryan y Lorcan empezaron a discutir, y en un arranque de cólera Ryan hizo subir a Lorcan —mediante magia que hizo con sus manos-, a un árbol, pero lo hizo subir muy alto—. El pobre de Lorcan se tambaleo todos estábamos desesperados, si se caía podría lastimarse mucho, realmente mucho, y lo terrible paso, Lorcan no se pudo sostener más e iba a caer, yo estaba a unos diez pasos de él, era la que estaba más cerca de todos, no lo pensé un minuto más y antes de que Lorcan caiga, yo corrí y lo atrape en mis brazos, pero tropecé y caí también, pero gracias al cielo Lorcan cayó encima de mí.

—Lorcan —escuche la voz de Luna y Theo. Theo corrió hacia su hijo y lo cogió en brazos, puesto que Luna no podía hacer mucho esfuerzo por su desarrollado embarazo—. Gracias —me dijo.

—De nada —le dije.

—Nessie —gritó Draco y también corrió hacia a mí—. ¿Estás bien? —me preguntó ayudándome a levantarme.

—Sí, no te preocupes, Draco, estoy perfectamente bien —le dije y no le mentí, me encontraba bien, pero al ver la cara de incredulidad de Draco, agregué—: solo me golpeé un poco la cintura.

—Ryan, tenemos que hablar seriamente tú y yo jovencito —le regaño Pansy a su hijo.

—Tienes que controlar la magia —ahora lo regaño Blaise—. Theo, Luna siento lo que hizo Ryan —se disculpó Blaise.

—No te preocupes, Blaise, estás cosas suceden —le contestó Luna, ya más calmada—. Y muchas gracias, Nessie, fuiste muy rápida.

—Sí, tengo buenos reflejos —fue lo único que se me ocurrió decirle.

—Bueno, nosotros nos vamos, Pansy, Blaise —le dijo Draco—, además creo que tienen que hablar con Ryan, ¿no es así? —ellos asintieron—. Usare tu chimenea —les dijo y Pansy y Blaise volvieron a asentir.

Draco y yo nos despedimos de todos, pero Theo y Luna me volvieron agradecer, yo les dije que no tenían que agradecerme, que solo fue suerte que estuviera más cerca.

Tomamos nuestras túnicas y cogimos polvos flu, lo lanzamos a la chimenea y dijimos los dos a la vez 'Mansión Malfoy', y a los segundos aparecimos ahí.

—Fue muy arriesgado lo que hiciste, Nessie, te podría haber pasado algo —me regaño Draco.

—Si no lo hacía, Lorcan se podría haber lastimado gravemente —le contesté—, además no soy una muñequita de cristal, la cual se rompería al menor descuido.

—Te pudo haber pasado algo —insistió.

—Pero no paso —le aseguré y luego le sonreí.

—Draco, Renesmee —dijo una voz profunda, esa era la voz del señor Lucius.

Nos volteamos para verlos directamente. Pero el no solo estaba el señor Lucius, también estaba la señora Narcisa.

—Padre, madre —los saludo Draco.

—Buenas noches, señores Malfoy —los salude.

—Se divirtieron en la casa de los Zabini —preguntó la madre de Draco.

Pero antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiéramos contestar, de la chimenea salió unas chispas verdes y luego apareció una mujer, de cómo unos 25 o 26 años a lo mucho, era más o menos alta, delgada, cabello color castaño oscuro, ojos verdes y piel pálida, vestía un vestido negro ceñido al cuerpo, con zapatos de tacones color negro e iba muy maquillada a mi parecer.

—Draco —le dijo al verlo.

—¿Astoria? —susurró Draco cuando la vio.

—Oh, Draco, mi amor —le dijo y corrió hacia él y lo beso, lo beso de una manera muy apasionada, yo nunca había visto a alguna pareja besarse de esa forma, ni siquiera a mis padres, tal vez sea porque se cuidaban de no hacerlo de forma delante de mí. Me dio vergüenza verlos besarse, así que volteé mi cara para ver a los señores Malfoy muy sorprendidos.

**Continuará…**

* * *

¡Hola!

¿Cómo han estado? Espero que bien. Bueno aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo, ojala y les guste =)

Ah, y muchas gracias a todas las que han puesto mi historia a sus favoritos y a las que han comentado

Besos


	16. Capítulo 15: La Decisión

**Capítulo 15: La Decisión**

**POV Nessie**

¿Astoria? Donde había escuchado ese nombre antes, ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde? —me rompía la cabeza pensando—. Un momento cuando Draco me hechizo y me desmaye, y a los lejos pude escuchar la voz de Draco y de sus padres: «Tal vez le hubiera dicho la verdad de una vez por todas»—dijo Draco—«Muggle» y «Astoria»—la escuché mencionar a su madre.

Sería su novia, seguro que sí, sino lo estuviera besando de tal forma, como si de eso dependiera su vida.

—Ya, basta, Astoria —medio gritó Draco empujándola lo más lejos de él.

—Astoria —le dijo la madre de Draco, aun sorprendida.

—Cissy, querida —saludo Astoria a la señora Narcisa dándole un beso en la mejilla—. Lucius —lo saludó también dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Hola, Astoria —le contestó el señor Lucius—. Que sorpresa no sabíamos de ti hace como un año, ¿Cuándo llegaste? —le preguntó.

—Regrese hace unos días, y ya ven apenas terminé de instalarme en la casa de mis padres, me vine a saludar a mi prometido —dijo Astoria.

¿Su prometido? —escuche bien lo que dijo—, ¿es su prometido? ¿Draco es su prometido?, pero si ayer Draco casi me besa, casi me da mi primer beso —pero que estoy pensando—. Ahora siento que estorbo aquí, entre Draco, su prometida y sus padres.

¿Acaso estás celosa? —me preguntó mi subconsciente.

No, por supuesto que no estoy celosa, yo no siento nada por Draco, solo agradecimiento —le contesté.

Así, no te creo, recuerdas que yo soy tu subconsciente, yo soy tú y tú eres yo ¿captas? —me dijo.

Deja de molestarme, no te soporto cuando te pones en el plan de saber más que yo —le grité internamente.

Yo sé más cosas de ti misma —o sea yo— cosas y sentimientos que ni tú misma te has dado cuenta de estar sintiendo.

Fruncí un poco el ceño, estaba enojada con mi subconsciente. Ya le iba a responder cuando sentí que alguien me tomo del brazo.

—Nessie, ¿Qué pasa? —me preguntó Draco, mirándome directamente con sus ojos grises tan profundos.

—Nada, no pasa nada —le contesté lo más calmada que pude.

—Draco, amor —le dijo melosamente Astoria a Draco a la vez que lo tomaba del brazo.

Draco frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué quieres? —le preguntó enojado. Qué raro para ser prometidos y no haberse visto hace tiempo, no la trata muy bien que digamos.

Fijo su mirada en mí, y me recorrió de pies a cabeza. ¿Qué le sucede? Acaso nadie le ha dicho que es de mala educación mirar como ella lo hace.

—Vaya, Draco, mi hermana me dijo que hace unos días te vio con una amiga. Pero lo que a mí me parece es que ahora te estas dedicando a cuidar niñitas —dijo arrogantemente Astoria, pero claro sin dejar de dedicarme una mirada asesina.

—Astoria, no te voy a partir que le faltes el respeto a Nessie —le espetó Draco, muy molesto a la vez que tomaba la mano de Astoria y sacaba de su brazo.

—¿Nessie? Qué clase de nombre es ese —rió—, ¿Cuántos años tienes niñita? —me volvió a mirar de pies a cabeza—, trece —se contestó ella misma.

Se burló de mi nombre e insinuó que parezco de trece años, pero es que acaso su vista humana no le funciona bien, yo tengo la apariencia de una chica de 17 años, no de 13.

Y tú cuántos años tienes 40 —quise gritarle, pero no lo hice, no me iba a poner a su nivel.

Sonreí, aunque por dentro quisiera golpearla.

—Tengo 17 años —le corregí—. Y me llamo Renesmee Cullen. Nessie es solo un sobre nombre.

—Yo soy Astoria Greengrass, la **prometida** de Draco —remarcó la palabra 'prometida'.

—Sí, lo escuche —respondí—. Bueno, creo que los dejaré solos para que puedan platicar. Buenas noches, señores Malfoy, Draco, Greengrass —los padres de Draco asintieron, Astoria me sonrió triunfante y Draco solo me miraba con una expresión que no pude descifrar.

—No, espera, Nessie, no tienes por qué irte —no di ni tres pasos cuando sentí la mano de Draco tomarme por el brazo.

—Oh, no te preocupes por mí, Draco. Mejor quédate a hacerle compañía a tu prometida, si hace un año que no se ven, de seguro tendrán muchas cosas de que platicar —me solté de su mano y camine lentamente hasta llegar al borde de las escaleras y cuando sentí que ya no tenía la mirada de nadie a mis espaldas, subí a velocidad vampírica a mi habitación.

Apenas entré a mi habitación, me tiré en la cama. Claro ahora entiendo el porqué de las preguntas que me hizo la señora Narcisa ayer, sobre si estaba enamorada de Draco. Era por ella, por Astoria Greengraass. Sus preguntas fueron como el sutil aviso de que no me fijara en Draco, porque él ya está comprometido.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso, Astoria? —escuche la voz de Draco desde la sala, gritarle a Astoria. Pero su voz denotaba enojo, porque estaba tan enojado, si debería de estar muy feliz por la llegada de su prometida.

Ya no quise escuchar la respuesta de Greengrass, así que me puse una almohada en la cabeza, como si fuera una niña pequeña que no quiere escuchar el regaño de sus padres. Pero aun así escuchaba la voz del señor Malfoy. Entonces opte por recordar a mi familia, cuando jugábamos béisbol en el claro. Eso me distrajo de las voces de los Malfoy y de Greengrass.

**POV Draco**

¡Maldita, Astoria!, porque tenía que aparecer justo en este momento, y porque me tenía que besar, y lo peor de todo fue que Nessie lo vio y para cerrar con broche de oro, dice que yo soy su prometido. Que acaso no se acuerda que la eche de mi vida por loca y posesiva. Ya se me había olvidado lo bruta y estúpida que es Astoria.

Apenas Nessie se fue a su habitación, encaré a Astoria.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso, Astoria? —le grité fuera de control, y juro que si no fuera porque mi padre me tomó del brazo, yo hubiera matado a Astoria en ese mismo momento.

—Draco, contrólate, recuerda que es con una mujer con quien estás tratando —me regaño mi padre.

¡Ja! Que Astoria es una mujer, por favor, esa lo único que es, es una arpía. ¡Demonios!, no podía ni mirarle a la cara y no desear hacerla desaparecer de mi vista.

Respiré profundo, tratando de controlarme.

—Bien, Astoria, te vuelvo a preguntar, ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿Por qué me besaste? —le hablé lo más calmado que pude.

—Espera, Astoria, antes de que respondas, nosotros nos vamos, ¿cierto, Lucius? —dijo mi madre.

—Sí. Vamos, Cissy. Te quedas en tu casa, Astoria —dijo mi padre y yo no pude evitar sonreír con ironía.

—Gracias, Lucius —respondió Astoria.

Mi padre tomo del brazo a mi madre y se fueron a su habitación, yo no despegue mi vista de mis padres hasta que ya no vi ni rastro de ellos en las escaleras.

—Bien, estoy esperando tu respuesta —la apuré.

—¿Qué por qué te besé? La respuesta es sencilla. Porque te amo, Draco —se acercó a mí, tratando de besarme otra vez, pero está vez fui más rápido que ella y me aleje.

—Pero yo no te amo, Astoria, es más nunca te amé.

—Estás mintiendo, es mentira —gritó molesta—, como puedes decir que nunca me amaste, si hasta nos íbamos a casar.

—Tú lo has dicho, Astoria, «nos íbamos a casar», tiempo pasado —le contesté.

—Ves, reconoces que nos íbamos a casar, y si nos íbamos a casar es porque me amabas.

—No, te equivocas en eso. Sí, nos íbamos a casar, pero no porque te amaba, sino porque en ese tiempo me pareció una buena idea unir a las familias Greengrass y Malfoy, para luego tener un heredero, y así seguir con la dinastía de los sangre pura. Pero ahora ya no me interesa casarme con una sangre pura, solo para seguir con la dinastía Malfoy. Prefiero casarme enamorado con una muggle y así ser feliz toda mi vida, a casarme contigo, una sangre pura y ser infeliz toda mi vida.

—Todo es por esa estúpida mocosa, ¿verdad, Draco? Y por lo que me acabas de insinuar, ¿esa mocosa es muggle? —preguntó Astoria, histérica.

—Sí, es muggle, pero aun así la prefiero mil veces a ella antes que a ti. Y ya te había dicho que no le faltes el respeto a Renesmee —siseé.

Astoria solo negaba con la cabeza.

—¿Cómo puedes preferirla a ella? ¿Es una muggle, Draco?

—Ya te lo dije la prefiero a ella, y sabes ¿Por qué? Porque estoy enamorado de Nessie, sí, la amo. Ella consiguió en unos cuantos días lo que tú no pudiste conseguir en años. Enamorarme.

—Tus padres no permitirán que te casas con una sangre sucia —gritó.

—No me importa si mis padres permiten o no que esté con Nessie —respondí muy seguro.

—Pues entonces yo no te permitiré, yo regrese para estar contigo, Draco, y eso va a pasar, tú y yo nos vamos a casar, ya lo veras. Te dejaré que te diviertas con esa mocosa, llévatela a la cama, regale cosas, prométele amor, pero ya verás que cuando te aburras de ella, me buscarás a mí y tú mismo serás el que me pida que me case contigo. Tiempo al tiempo, Draco.

—Estás realmente loca, Astoria. Nessie para mí no es un juego, es la mujer con la que pienso formar una familia. Y como ya no tengo nada más que hablar contigo, te invito a que te retires, porque yo voy con Nessie.

Astoria sonrió con suficiencia.

—Que te diviertas con la niñita, Draco, pero tú volverás conmigo —dijo esto último y desapareció.

Astoria se iba a convertir en un problema. Ella impediría a toda costa que yo esté con Nessie. Tratará de hacerle daño, ahora que ya sabe que Nessie es muggle, aunque puede que la magia de Astoria tampoco funcione con Nessie. Pero no me debo confiar, tengo que estar muy precavido. Nunca permitiré que la loca de Astoria lastime a Nessie, sobre mi cadáver le hará daño.

¿Qué pensara, Nessie, de mí, ayer casi la beso y hoy día Astoria me besa? Rayos, esto no me puede estar pasando a mí.

Exhalé profundo y me encaminé a la habitación de Nessie.

Toqué la puerta de la habitación que ocupaba Nessie.

—Adelanté —contestó con su voz musical.

—Nessie —dije.

—Draco, ¿Qué haces aquí? —dijo sorprendida—, ¿Por qué no estas con Greengrass? No me digas que la dejaste sola, no debiste hacer eso, Draco.

—Astoria ya se fue —le contesté—. Lamento lo ocurrido con Astoria —me disculpé. No podía evitar sentirme culpable.

—No entiendo porque te disculpas, Draco. Es normal que las parejas se besen, además que ni que fuera la primera vez que veo a una pareja besarse, mis padres lo hacen muy seguido.

—Pero, Nessie…

—De seguro debes de estar muy feliz de que tu prometida haya venido, ¿cierto? —me preguntó, y sonrió levemente.

—Astoria no es mi prometida —la corregí.

—Pero ella dijo que es tu prometida, no entiendo, estoy confundida.

—Pues mintió —me miró confundida—, bueno, reconozco que si estuvimos comprometidos, pero todo acabo hace más de un año —le aclaré.

—Vaya, pues al parecer, Greengrass, no ha dado por terminado su compromiso contigo —murmuró.

—Bueno, yo venía a cumplir mi palabra —le dije.

—¿Sobre qué? —me preguntó.

—Sobre volar en escoba, ayer te lo mencione, no me digas que se te olvido.

—Oh, sobre eso, disculpa, Draco, pero me siento un poco cansada.

—¿Te sientes mal? ¿Debe ser por la caída que tuviste con Lorcan? —le pregunté preocupado, ya me había olvidado de ese pequeño accidente.

—Me siento bien, Draco, no te preocupes —contestó, pero parecía que me quería decir algo más porque se mordía el labio inferior a la vez que jugaba con sus manos nerviosamente.

—¿Qué pasa? —le pregunté.

—Bueno, te quería decir que… —hizo una pausa y respiró profundo—, que he tomado la decisión de regresar mañana con mi familia.

**Continuará...**

* * *

Antes que nada muchas gracias por tu comentario **NeofitaCullenBlackSwan15**

Y a todas la que han puesto mi historia a sus favoritos

Besos y abrazos

Nos vemos, hasta el próximo capítulo


	17. Capítulo 16: De regreso a Casa

**Capítulo 16: De regreso a Casa**

**POV Draco**

—Bueno, te quería decir que… —hizo una pausa y respiró profundo—, que he tomado la decisión de regresar mañana con mi familia.

No puede ser cierto lo que dijo. Todo esto es culpa de la estúpida de Astoria, solo vino a fastidiarlo todo.

—¿Es por Astoria? ¿Es por ella que te quieres ir?

—No, Draco, no es por ella. Es solo que extraño a mi familia, quiero verlos —vi que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando menciono a su familia, una parte de mí se sintió mal, prácticamente la estaba alejando de su familia, pero la otra parte de mí no la quería dejar ir por nada del mundo de mi lado.

Tenía miedo, sí tengo que admitirlo tenía miedo de que se alejara de mí, temía ya no volver a verla, y si su familia la alejaba de mi lado, si ella se olvidaba de mí apenas viera a su familia. ¿Qué hago? Dejarla ir o inventarle cualquier excusa con tal de que se quede. Pero que le puedo inventar ahora, primero le dije que no se podía ir porque la veía mal, luego le dije que si sentía bien aquí, entonces que se quedara, pero ahora que le digo.

—¿De verdad te quieres ir? —porque le pregunte eso.

—Sí. Pero te prometo que volveré para visitarte. No me olvidare de ti, lo juro —tenía el presentimiento de que me había leído la mente o había percibido mi miedo a perderla.

—¿En serio volverás? —le pregunté.

—Sí. Ya te lo dije, yo volveré, además podemos estar en contacto cuando tu vayas a mi mundo o tal vez nos podríamos comunicar por celular, o por las redes sociales —dijo.

—Está bien, mañana te llevaré a tu casa —acepte resignado.

—Eh, no, no es necesario que me lleves —parecía nerviosa—, me puedes dejar en el mismo lugar donde me encontraste.

—No te dejaré cerca al bar, no sería apropiado, te podría pasar algo al querer ir a tu casa —la contradije.

—No me pasara nada, mi casa está cerca del bar.

—No me parece correcto, ni hablar, te llevaré a tu casa —sentencie.

—Eh, no, Draco, me gustaría que me dejes en ese lugar, ese será nuestro lugar, el lugar donde nos conocimos, por favor, además tengo que pensar en algo para que mi castigo no sea tan largo.

—Está bien —rayos, mi boca fue más rápida que mis pensamientos—, te dejaré en el lugar donde nos conocimos. Aunque si vas a tener problemas con tus padres, yo podría hablar con ellos para que no te regañen.

—No —medio gritó—, quiero decir que me gustaría hablar a solas con ellos, si te ven a ti tal vez se podría armar un problema, pero si yo hablo seriamente con ellos, entenderán, lo sé.

Asentí.

—Regresaré, acaso te estás olvidando de que me enseñarás a volar en escoba —dijo.

—Cómo olvidarlo —sonreí—, entonces es una promesa.

—Sí, Draco, es una promesa, esa será mi promesa de que volveré.

—De acuerdo, Nessie, entonces mañana te llevaré al lugar donde te encontré —le acaricié el rostro y ella sonrió—. Buenas noches, Nessie —le di un beso en la mejilla.

—Buenas noches, Draco —contestó y volvió a sonreír, luego de eso yo salí de su habitación y me fui a la mía.

**POV Nessie**

Ahora que la prometida de Draco regreso, será mejor que yo también regrese con mi familia, ya era tiempo de regresar a casa, los extraño mucho cada uno de ellos. Apenas vea a Draco le comunicaré mi decisión de regresar.

Espero que no me regañen mucho mis padres, les dije que me quedaría solo unos días más y ya llevo muchos… —el efluvio de los señores Malfoy me saco de mis cavilaciones. Luego escuché que entraban en su habitación, de seguro decidieron darles privacidad a su hijo y su prometida.

Tenía mucha curiosidad por escuchar lo que hablaban Draco y Greengrass, pero no, no podía hacer eso así quisiera. Así que para distraer mi mente de la conversación de la sala, me puse a tararear la última melodía que compuso mi padre.

Luego de un rato escuche unos golpecitos en la puerta distrayéndome de la melodía.

—Adelante —dije, pero ya sabía quién era, había reconocido su efluvio.

Era Draco, me sorprendí al verlo frente a mí, yo pensaba que todavía estaba con su prometida, y hasta creí que la había dejado sola, pero no fue así porque Draco me dijo que ya se había ido, y lo pude comprobar al no escuchar el latido del corazón de Greengrass. Luego Draco se disculpó, y no entiendo porque, si se disculpaba por besarse con su novia, no tenía por qué hacerlo y así se lo hice saber, pero me dejo muy sorprendida cuando me dijo que Greengrass no era su prometida. Vaya, hasta las brujas son arrastradas, eso me hizo recordar una vez que mi tío Emmett me dijo que había mucho tipos de mujeres, entre ellas, me dijo que había, arrastradas, ofrecidas, posesivas, locas, pero luego ya no me pudo decir más porque mi papá le dio un golpe en la cabeza y le dedico una mirada asesina.

Después de que Draco me dijera que Greengrass no es su prometida, me dijo que cumpliría su palabra, y yo no entendí de qué me hablaba, hasta que me dijo que me enseñaría a volar en escoba, yo me disculpe con él y le invente que estaba un poco cansada, eso fue un error porque se preocupó y pensó que me sentía mal por la caída que tuve cuando atrape a Lorcan en mis brazos y luego tropecé, para variar. Le volví a asegurar que no fue nada, y aproveche para decirle que me regresaba a casa con mi familia y él pensó que era por Greengrass, debo reconocer que si tuvo algo que ver, pero ni modo que le dijera eso, así que le dije que me iba porque extrañaba a mi familia, y era cierto, los extrañaba mucho, en ese momento me puse un poco sensible porque sentí que mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero no quería llorar, así que contuve el llanto.

Veía a Draco un poco afligido cuando le comunique que me iba, yo también estaba triste porque me iba, me había acostumbrado mucho a él, a su protección, pero ya era tiempo de volver con los míos. Me descoloco cuando Draco me dijo que me llevaría casa, yo no sabía que inventarle para hacerlo desistir de que no me llevara, así que le dije que me dejará en el lugar donde me encontró, ahí cerca al bar, pero eso no le pareció bien, dijo que podría ser peligroso para mí, si supiera que yo no soy una debilucha y que yo podría con cualquier humano que intentara hacerme algo, pero no le podía decir eso, me tomaría por loca. Pero de todas formas Draco insistía en dejarme en casa y hasta quería hablar con mis padres para que no me regañaran, yo le dije que era mejor que yo hablara a solas con ellos, y que me dejará cerca al bar, porque ese era nuestro lugar, el lugar donde me encontró. Eso pareció calmarlo y por fin acepto dejarme cerca al bar.

Lo miré a la cara y pude ver en verdad la tristeza reflejada en sus hermosos ojos, no me gustaba mentirle, pero no tenía de otra, no podía permitir que me llevara a casa, descubriría que había algo raro en mi familia, y me despreciaría. Tuve ganas en ese momento de contarle mi secreto, pero luego desistí, todavía no era el momento adecuado, quizás cuando venga a su casa de visita otra vez.

—De acuerdo, Nessie, entonces mañana te llevaré al lugar donde te encontré —me dijo y me acarició el rostro y yo le sonríe—. Buenas noches, Nessie —me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Me estremecí al sentir sus labios en mi mejilla. ¿Qué me pasa ahora? —me pregunté.

—Buenas noches, Draco —le contesté y volví a sonreír, luego salió de la habitación.

Suspiré con pesar.

Entré al baño y me bañe lentamente, luego salí me puse una pijama limpia, apague las lámparas y me acosté en la cama.

—Está sería la última noche que pasaba aquí, la última vez que dormía en esta cama, la iba a extrañar —susurré.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Me levante temprano, me imagino que serían como las 6:30 de la mañana, porque no escuché ninguna señal de que Draco y sus padres ya se habían levantado.

Decir que dormí bien toda la noche, era una mentira, en realidad no pude dormir en toda la noche, tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, a mi familia, a los Malfoy y también a Greengrass. Pero pensaba mucho más en mi familia, ahora que recuerdo mi papá me dijo que tía Alice no podía ver muy bien a Draco, seguro se debe a que él es de otro mundo, ¿Qué voy hacer cuando mi tía Alice me pregunte, por qué no puede ver a Draco?

Les diré la verdad, o me lo callaré, pero si les digo la verdad, no creo que a ellos les impresione, total si nuestra especie existe porque no podrían existir los magos y su mundo mágico. Ya decidiré luego que les digo.

Me di una ducha rápida y luego salí y me puse unos jeans pitillos, una blusa straples rojo carmesí y encima una casaca color negro y por un último me calce unos zapatos de tacón color rojo, me peine dejando mis andas que cayeran en cascada por mi espalda. Cuando termine de cambiarme ya eran cerca de las 8 de mañana. Salí de mi habitación y me encontré con Draco en el corredor, él también salía de su habitación.

—Buenos días, Draco — lo saludé.

—Buenos días, Nessie —respondió a mi saludo, pero se le notaba que él tampoco había pasado una buena noche.

—¿Estás segura que quieres regresar a tu casa? —me preguntó.

—Sí. Pero regresaré a visitarte.

—Bien, entonces después de desayunar te dejo en el lugar donde te encontré.

Asentí.

Draco me tomó de la mano como de costumbre y yo también como de costumbre puse mi mente en blanco. Pero está vez sentían que el ejercía un poco más de fuerza alrededor de mi mano, como queriéndome tener a su lado siempre. Caminamos en silencia hasta el comedor.

—Buenos días, señores Malfoy —saludé educadamente a los padres de Draco.

—Bueno días —contestó el señor Malfoy.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó la señora Malfoy, mientras Draco me acercaba la silla para que me sentara.

—No entiendo de que hablas, madre —le contestó Draco.

—Los veo un poco serios a los dos —dijo la rubia.

—Cissy, no empieces por favor —le susurró el señor Malfoy, solo para que ella lo escuchara, pero claro que yo pude escucharlo.

Kreacher apareció el desayuno interrumpiendo la siguiente pregunta que iba a formular la señora Malfoy.

Estábamos desayunando, pero raramente todos estábamos callados.

—Te vas, ¿cierto? —me preguntó la madre de Draco.

—¿Cómo? —me hice la tonta.

—Que regresas con tu familia —afirmó.

Draco la miró serio y el señor Malfoy tenía una expresión que no pude descifrar.

—Sí —le contesté.

—¿Cuándo regresas con tu familia, Renesmee? —está vez preguntó el rubio mayor.

—Hoy.

—¿Pero por qué te vas? —me sorprendió la pregunta de la señora Malfoy, acaso no quería que me valla de su casa—, ¿Astoria influyo en tu decisión de irte?

—Madre —dijo Draco enojado.

—No, por supuesto que Greengrass no influyo en mi decisión de irme, es solo que extraño a mi familia.

Nadie dijo nada más, volvimos a quedarnos en silencio, cada uno metido en sus propios pensamientos.

Luego de terminar de desayunar, Draco me dijo que lo esperara un momento y se fue a la biblioteca a hablar con sus padres.

—Ama —escuché la voz de Kreahcer.

—Kreacher, yo no soy tu ama, yo soy tu amiga —le corregí con amabilidad.

—¿Se va? —preguntó y yo asentí—. Dejará solo al amo Draco. ¿Por qué no se queda?

—Regresaré Kreacher, y no puedo quedarme, sino mis padres pensaran que me secuestraron, y ya que tú sabes lo que somos —le susurré esto último— debes de imaginar que mi familia me buscarían entre mar, cielo y tierra hasta encontrarme, y estoy seguro de que ellos lograrían enterarse de donde estoy, y vendrían con ganas de matar al que fue capaz de retenerme, debo de reconocer que son muy violentos cuando se trata de defender a algún miembro de la familia.

—Está bien, am… —lo miré seria y el elfo automáticamente se corrigió—, Renesmee, entonces no te impediré que regreses con tu familia, solo si promete regresar.

—Lo prometo, Kreacher —levante mi mano derecha en son de promesa—. Adiós, Kreacher, te extrañaré —le dije, Kreacher sonrió ligeramente, pero al instante desapareció, yo me quede muy confundida.

Luego entendí porque desapareció, Draco y sus padres se acercaban a la sala, donde yo me encontraba.

—Renesmee —dijo el señor Malfoy apenas entró a su sala.

—Sí, señor —le dije.

—Ahora que regresas con tu familia, está de más que te recuerde que no le digas a nadie lo que realmente somos ¿no?

—No pensaba decir nada, señor.

—Es solo un recordatorio, niña, ya sabes nada de esto a nadie, y ni siquiera a tu familia —dijo la señora Malfoy.

—Entiendo —le respondí.

—Bueno, creo que es hora de irnos, Nessie —me dijo Draco, pero en su voz notaba un poco de tristeza.

—Sí, está bien —le contesté—. Muchas gracia por todo, señores Malfoy, y no se preocupen, no diré nada —me despedí de ellos dándole la mano a cada uno.

El señor Malfoy, tomo mi mano y le dio un ligero apretón, su esposa dudo en darme la mano, pero al final lo hizo y puso cara de preocupación.

—¿Estás con fiebre? —me preguntó, seguramente noto que mi temperatura es más elevada que de la de los otros humanos.

—No, estoy perfectamente —le aseguré.

—Pero…

—Madre —le dijo Draco—. Ya nos tenemos que ir.

—Adiós —me volví a despedir de los padres de Draco.

Draco me tomó del brazo y al instante aparecimos cerca del bar, yo volví a agarrar fuerte el brazo de Draco, porque me mareé mucho —no creo poder acostúmbrame a esto de la aparición nunca— respiré profundo y lentamente lo fui soltando. Suerte que no había humanos cerca de donde nos aparecimos Draco y yo.

—¿Qué harás ahora? —me preguntó Draco.

—Tomaré un taxi —le dije.

—¿Estás segura de que no quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

—Sí, estoy segura. Te llamaré después de que hable con mi familia.

—Pero no sabes mi número.

—No, pero recuerdas que me prestaste tu celular para llamar a mi padre —él asintió—, pues tu número quedo registrado en el celular de mi padre, así que si tengo tu número.

—De acuerdo —dijo.

—Adiós, Draco —me despedí y lo abrace y él correspondió a mi abrazo.

—Adiós, Nessie —me susurró en mi oído.

No sé porque me dio muchas ganas de llorar al separarme de él, seria porque se había vuelto alguien muy especial para mí. Seguro que era por eso, claro, los dos nos habíamos vuelto muy amigos.

Un taxi paró cerca de mí y de ahí bajo un hombre de terno. Yo me separé de Draco para tomar el taxi, pero él antes me dio un beso en la mejilla, yo le sonreí y giré para subir al taxi. Por la ventanilla le volví a decir a adiós con la mano a Draco.

—¿La dirección adónde quiere que la deje, señorita? —me preguntó el taxista.

—Siga derecho, yo le avisaré cuando tenga que doblar hacia una esquina.

El taxista hizo lo que le dije, pero de pronto freno y paro en seco.

—¿Qué sucede? —le pregunté.

—Un auto se me abalanlazó sobre mi auto.

Baje la ventanilla y pude darme cuenta que al otro lado de la calle estaba estacionado un Volvo azul marino —ese era el nuevo carro de mi padre, había cambiado su Volvo plateado, por un Volvo azul marino, era muy rápido, me gustaba— espero que no esté enojado, pensaba.

—Oh, lo siento, es el auto de mi hermano —le tuve que mentir—, podría acercarse hasta donde está el auto, es que él me dará dinero para pagarle.

—No me debe nada, señorita, apenas hemos recorrido un cuadra, eso no es nada —me dijo el taxista.

—Oh, muchas gracias. Que tenga un buen día, y otra vez lo siento.

Bajé del taxi y camine hasta el Volvo de mi padre. Cuando llegue hasta el Volvo, mi padre ya había abierto la puerta del copiloto.

—Papá —medio grité y lo abrace, cuando subí al Volvo.

—Nessie, princesa —me devolvió el abrazo y beso mi coronilla.

—¿Cómo supiste que donde estaba? —le pregunté.

—Alice te vio aparecer sorpresivamente cerca al bar —me contestó.

—Eh… yo… —titubeé al hablar.

—Nos explicaras todo cuando lleguemos a casa, tu madre te extraño mucho, bueno en realidad todos —me contó. Y luego de cerrar bien la puerta del copiloto, y de asegurarse de que me puse bien el cinturón de seguridad, arranco a una gran velocidad —tomo una ruta donde no pasaba muchos transeúntes— adoraba la velocidad, la extrañaba tanto, cerré mis ojos para dejarme llevar por esa sensación, que ya casi la olvidaba.

En unos minutos ya estaba en mi casa de Londres, la casa estaba al medio de un bosque, así como la casa de Forks, muy bien escondida para que ningún humano pueda curiosear.

Apenas puse un pie en la casa, sentí que unos brazos delgados me abrazaban, esa era mi madre, luego sentí que mis tías y mis tíos también me abrazaban y me besaban la frente, lo mismo hicieron mis abuelos, pero definitivamente el abrazo que logro sacarme el aire fue el abrazo del tío oso.

Luego de que terminaran de saludarme la tía Alice se acercó a mí.

—Nessie —me dijo.

—Sí, tía Alice —le contesté inocentemente. Ya sabía lo que me iba a preguntar.

—¿Tú sabes la razón del por qué no te podía ver cuando estabas con tu amigo Draco Malfoy? —me preguntó.

Y yo no supe que contestarle. Había prometido no decir nada, pero…

**POV Autora**

**En un lejano pueblo de Chile…**

Donde demonios se pueden haber ido los Cullen —decía a la vez que caminaba de un lado a otro un chico como de unos veinte años, de cabello negro recogido en una trenza, un hermoso color de piel marrón oscuro, ojos de un color del teca caliente, y muy alto y corpulento— hace unos días cuando fui a Forks a visitarlos para ver a mi amada Renesmee, me di cuenta de que su casa estaba abandonada, y parecía que llevaba más de un mes así. ¿Dónde se pueden haber ido? ¿Dónde?

Se supone que tendrían que estar ahí, en su casa. Ya me imaginaba a mi pobre Renesmee muy deprimida por la muerte de ese chucho, y a toda su familia consolándola, pero no, no estaban. ¿Estarán con los Denali? Tal vez, seguramente como Renesmee está tan deprimida quisieron alejarla de Forks para que no sufra. Pero y si no están con ellos, tengo que averiguarlo lo más pronto posible, ya no aguanto estar más tiempo alejado de ella. Renesmee es mi pareja ideal, ella es de mi especie, y tiene que estar conmigo. Ella no le pertenecía al chucho, por eso lo saque de mi camino.

Por eso fue que creé a esos neófitos, para que acabaran con el chucho, y eso fue lo que lo que hicieron, estuve planeando durante mucho tiempo como deshacerme del perro guardián que siempre paraba con mi Renesmee, nunca la dejaba sola, donde ella iba, el chucho iba detrás de ella, eso me enfurecía.

Averigüe cada uno de las actividades de los chuchos, esos chuchos lo único que hacían eran hacer guardia de noche para que ningún vampiro que no era de clan Cullen o Denali se atrevieran a entrar a sus tierras y dar a los humanos, que estúpidos son ni cuenta se daban que yo los vigilaba, y todo eso gracias a mi don que nunca les hice saber a los Cullen en esas par de visitas que les hice, y del cual siempre me llevaba la sorpresa de que Renesmee estaba con los chuchos, era pocos los momentos en que podía platicar con ella porque el chucho de Black apenas aparecía, ella se disculpaba conmigo diciéndome que tenía que irse con él porque ya había quedado con la manada, o veces estaba en la casa de su abuelo, el padre de Bella, ese hombre me tenía sin el más mínimo de cuidado, solo era un simple humano.

Él adoraba su don porque —un don muy extraño y poderoso— gracias a él podía bloquear los el don de Edward, sin que el mismísimo Edward sospechara algo, también podía bloquear el don de Alice y el de Jasper, por eso Jasper nunca pudo sentir ese sentimiento de posesividad que tenía él hacia su sobrina.

Luego de averiguar las actividades de los Quileutes, se aseguró del día especifico que los Cullen salían de caza, pero no conto que Renesmee no se fuera de caza con su familia y que ella se iba a un paseo con Jacob a la playa, de camino por el bosque, el ejercito de neófitos iban a cumplir con la tarea que les dio su creador, que era acabar con el chucho de Jacob Black, así lo hicieron, pero su creador se enojó cuando uno de ellos quiso atacar a su amada Renesmee y por eso después de un tiempo los destruyo.

El chico seguía caminando desesperado y a la vez se decía:

—Tengo que ir hoy mismo con los Denali, quizás ellos sepan algo de los Cullen, o tal vez estaría con ellos, ya está decidido hoy iré a darles una visita.

—Nahuel —una mujer pequeña de cabellos largos negros y un poco rizado, piel marrón oscuro y ojos color borgoña lo llama distrayéndolo de sus pensamientos—, vamos de caza —le dijo.

—Sí, ya voy tía —le contesta él y se acerca a ella y los emprenden su camino.

**Continuará...**


	18. Capítulo 17: Yo Conocí a un Mago

**Capítulo17: Yo**** Conocí a un Mago**

**POV Renesmee**

—¿Tú sabes la razón del por qué no te podía verte cuando estabas con tu amigo Draco Malfoy? —me preguntó mi tía Alice.

Y yo no supe que contestarle. Había prometido no decir nada, pero…

—¿Por qué no puedo leer tus pensamientos, Nessie? —preguntó mi padre de repente, y tenía el ceño fruncido—. ¿Qué nos estas ocultando?

—No oculto nada, papá —le mentí.

—¿Entonces por qué ocultas tus pensamientos? —replicó mi padre.

—Renesmee, ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó mi madre.

—Un momento, yo primero quiero saber, ¿Por qué no la podía ver cuando estaba con Malfoy? —se quejó mi tía.

—Es que… yo prometí no decir nada a nadie.

—Pero nosotros somos tus padres —dijo mamá un poco ofendida—, somos tu familia Renesmee.

—Acaso ese tal Draco Malfoy es un… lobo —dijo tío Emmett sorprendiendo a todos.

Y yo me entristecí, porque recordé a Jake.

—No, no es un lobo —dijo mi padre—, cuando Bella y yo fuimos a su casa, no percibí ningún olor a lobo, así que esa opción está descartada.

—Tal vez un semi-vampiro —ahora hablo mi tía Rose.

—Yo lo hubiera visto, Rose, no tan claramente, pero los hubiera visto —le contestó tía Alice—. Aunque tal vez si tuviera un don, así como el de Bella.

—¿Un escudo? —dijo mi madre.

—Los dones no se repiten —hablo por primera vez mi tío Jasper. Todo este rato se había mantenido callado y serio.

Los que también estaban callados eran los abuelos, ellos solo prestaban atención a lo que decían mis tíos y mis padres.

—Si no es un lobo, ni un vampiro y un semi-vampiro, ¿Entonces qué es? —divago mi madre.

—Por supuesto que no es nada de eso mamá, lo único que les puedo decir es que Draco es humano.

—Aunque no lo olía como un humano común, su olor era mucho más atrayente —dijo mi padre.

Sí digo la verdad, entonces estaría traicionando a Draco y sus padres, pensé.

—Sí nos dices la verdad, nosotros no se la diremos a nadie, Renesmee —dijo mi padre, que de seguro me había leído la mente—, solo queremos saber con qué clase de seres has estado, tal vez podrían ser peligrosos.

—No son peligrosos, papá.

—No podemos estar completamente seguros de eso, Nessie —insistió papá.

—Yo sé qué clase de seres son, Edward —dijo el abuelo calmadamente.

Todos miramos al abuelo Carlisle sorprendidos, y sin duda la más sorprendida era yo. ¿En verdad mi abuelito sabía lo que era Draco y sus padres?

Papá se quedó en silencio un momento y luego frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué? No es posible —exclamó papá.

**POV Carlisle**

—Yo sé qué clase de seres son, Edward —dije luego de recordar que hace más de siglo conocí a un ser especial.

Edward me leyó la mente.

—¿Qué? No es posible —exclamó Edward, sin poder creer lo que vio en mi mente.

—Sí, Edward, ellos también existen, al parecer siempre han existido, pero están en un mundo paralelo al nuestro —le dije.

—¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste nada acerca de estos seres? —me reclamó Edward.

—No lo sé.

—Detesto cuando empiezan a comunicarse de esa manera, nosotros no nos enteramos de nada —dijo Emmett.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿De qué seres hablan? —preguntó Alice.

—Carlisle piensa que con las personas que ha estado conviviendo Nessie tienen la misma capacidad que tenía un hombre que conoció hace más de un siglo.

—¿De qué clase de capacidad te refieres Edward? —preguntó Bella.

Giré a ver a Nessie y estaba muy atenta a lo que decíamos. Entonces puede que si sea un mago, con el chico con el que estuvo todo este tiempo.

—Magia —dijo Edward.

Y Nessie se sorprendió al escuchar decir esa palabra.

—¿Magia? ¿De qué rayos hablas Edward? —preguntó Emmett.

—¡Emmett! —lo regañó Rosalie.

—Que al hombre que conoció Carlisle era un mago, Emmett —contestó Edward.

—¿Un mago? ¿Quieres explicarnos Carlisle? —me dijo Jasper.

Yo asentí.

—Yo conocí a un mago. Dos años antes de que yo transformara a Edward, yo salía del hospital donde trabajaba y…

**Flashback**

Cuando salí del hospital me sorprendí de que ya fuera de noche, había pasado como tres días metido en el hospital porque había habido un terrible accidente y se requería de mucho personal para poder a atender a todos los heridos, y yo me ofrecí como voluntario; y solo salía a la cafetería a fingir que comía o tomaba un café o sino empezarían a sospechar que había algo raro en mí.

Bueno esa noche no fue normal para mí, luego de haber caminado una cuadra vi en un callejón un halo de luz blanca y que de ahí aparecía un hombre mayor como de unos cincuenta y tantos años, se mantuvo un de pie unos minutos y luego cayo de rodillas al suelo, yo corrí hacia él cuidando de que nadie me vea, cuando llegue hacia él le puse una mano en el hombro. El hombre levanto la cabeza de golpe y me miró.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? —le pregunté, aunque no me hizo falta su respuesta, porque desde que lo vi aparecer en el callejón sentí un olor a sangre, pero el olor de su sangre tenía un olor distinto al de los otros humanos a los quienes curaba.

—No, gracias, no necesito su ayuda —contestó entrecortadamente.

Yo quite mi mano de su hombro y él trato de ponerse nuevamente de pie, pero fallo porque volvió a caer de rodillas.

—Yo creo que si necesita mi ayuda —insistí.

—Un muggle nunca podría ayudarme —susurró, pero yo lo escuche perfectamente.

Pero yo me quede pensando en cómo me había llamado, "Muggle", ¿Qué significa esa palabra?

—Podría intentarlo —apenas termine de hablar, el hombre se desplomo por completo al suelo.

Así que no lo pensé dos veces, lo cargue, él apenas sintió que lo tome en brazos abrió los ojos sorprendido, después corrí por una calle que no era muy transitada hasta llegar a mi casa.

Apenas llegue a mi casa, lo acosté en una camilla provisional que tenía, él estaba inconsciente así que yo le abrí la camisa ensangrentada y empecé a hacerle la curación en la herida que tenía en el abdomen. Era una herida rara, no parecía hecha con algún cuchillo o de alguna arma de fuego y menos parecía ser una herida de algún accidente, sus heridas eran como quemaduras, pero tampoco parecía haberse quemado con fuego, quizás su herida parecía asemejarse como a una explosión, o algo así.

Cuando empecé a curarle vi que sus heridas pude darme cuenta de esas heridas estaban muy profundas, cuando moje el algodón con alcohol para limpiarle la herida, él despertó con el ardor.

—¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó confundido y mirando todo el lugar.

—En mi casa —le respondí—, te traje aquí porque pensé que quizás no querías ir a un hospital para que te atendieran.

—Debo irme —me dijo sin prestar atención a mis palabras.

—Espera, recién estoy empezando a curar tus heridas —lo detuve—, están muy profundas y te infectaran rápido.

—No, gracia, pero no me puedo quedar, además no creo que tú puedas hacer nada por mí.

—Por lo menos déjame terminar de limpiar la herida y le ofrezco que pase aquí la noche, ya mañana si quieres te puedes ir.

—No, debo irme ahora —dijo tratándose de pararse, pero soltó un quejido de dolor.

—Lo mejor será que te quedes —le insistí.

No podía dejarlo ir en ese estado en que se encontraba.

—No, debo irme ahora.

—De acuerdo —ya no tenía caso insistirle más, era obstinado—, pero por lo menos déjame llevarte a tu casa.

Así mal como estaba, sonrió con arrogancia.

—¿Y cómo me piensas llevar a mi casa? —me preguntó con sarcasmo, y yo no entendí su pregunta—, ¿Acaso me piensas cargar nuevamente y salir corriendo a una velocidad impresionante?

Yo lo miré desconcertado, cuando lo cargue y salí corriendo, pensé que él estaba inconsciente. Nunca imagine que había podido sentir la velocidad con la que corrí.

—¿Te diste cuenta de la velocidad con la que corrí? —le pregunté. Aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

—Sí —hizo una pausa antes de volver a hablar—. Tú no eres normal, ¿Qué clase de hombre podría correr así como lo hiciste tú? —habló cansadamente a la vez que se ponía una mano sobre la herida.

—Yo podría decir lo mismo de ti. Tú tampoco eres normal, ¿Qué hombre tendría la capacidad de aparecer con halo de luz así como lo hiciste tú? Y no trates de negarlo porque yo no he negado nada de lo que has dicho. Además de que yo vi perfectamente bien cuando apareciste en ese callejón.

Trato de sonreír, pero solo le salió un gesto.

—No eres un muggle común, eres amable conmigo y eso que yo no me he comportado adecuadamente, eres inteligente, tienes una buena vista, eres valiente, no cualquiera me habla de la forma en que tú lo has hecho, hubieras sido un perfecto Gryffindor muchacho; ah, y otra cosa más tienes las manos heladas, tienes la temperatura de un hielo y la dureza de tu piel es como la dureza de una roca.

—Ah, tal vez sientes mis manos heladas porque estas con fiebre —le dije lo primero que se me ocurrió. Es que no estaba preparado para escuchar lo que dijo.

—No soy tonto, sé que hay algo en ti, algo que ocultas… igual que yo —susurró.

—Sí, en eso tienes razón, pero ya que sabemos que los dos ocultamos un secreto, me podrías dejar que te curé.

—Eres obstinado muchacho —sonreí, él también lo era—, está bien, dejare que me trates de curar, pero antes me tienes que decir lo que eres.

—Una persona —contesté.

—Me refiero a lo que eres realmente —dijo con el semblante sombrío de dolor.

—Porque no lo adivinas mientras te voy curando —le propuse y él asintió.

Le empecé a curar otra vez, la herida era grande y profunda. Cuando le volví a echar alcohol para desinfectar la herida, se quejó.

—¿Qué cosa me echas? Hace que me queme y me arda la herida.

—Solo es alcohol, y sirve para desinfectar las heridas —le expliqué, porque parecía que no sabía como si nunca hubiera usado el alcohol en su vida.

Se quedó callado unos minutos y no volvió a quejarse por el alcohol mientras lo curaba.

—¿Y ya adivinaste lo que soy? —le pregunté.

—No. Pero déjame pensarlo, eres muy rápido, fuerte, inteligente, tu piel es dura y helada, eres pálido y… —sonreí al escuchar sus deducciones—, y… tienes colmillos —susurró.

No me fije que al momento de sonreí le mostré mis colmillos, ahora él estaba pálido, mirándome fijamente sin moverse ni un poco.

—Eres… eres un… vampiro —por fin lo dijo—sí, eres un vampiro —dijo mucho más seguro, no creí que existieran.

—Pues si existimos —le afirmé.

—Entonces, beberás mi sangre —preguntó horrorizado.

—No. Yo no bebo sangre humana, solo sangre animal.

—Sí eres un vampiro, entonces como puedes soportar el olor de mi sangre.

—Estoy muy controlado, no me afecta el olor de tu sangre, es como un don, por eso es que puedo trabajar como médico.

—Asombroso, no existen seres como tú en donde yo vivo.

Asentí.

—Ahora es mi turno, ¿Qué eres tú? —le pregunté.

—Te lo diré de frente —metió una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y saco una especie de vara—, esto es una varita —me confirmo lo que pensaba que era—, soy un mago.

—¿Un mago? —pregunté.

—Sí.

—Yo tampoco creí que los seres como tú existieran, pero es obvio, ahora entiendo porque apareciste así de la nada.

—Sí, ahora los dos ya sabemos el secreto del otro, pero hasta ahora yo no sé tu nombre ni tú el mío.

—Cierto. Soy Carlisle Cullen —me presenté.

—Phineas Nigellus Black —contestó él.

—Mencionaste que no había seres como yo donde vivías, así que mi pregunta es: ¿Dónde vives?

Ya le estaba terminando de poner una crema cicatrizante, esperaba que le hiciera algo al menos en sus heridas.

—Yo vivo en el Mundo Mágico, es un mundo muy distinto al tuyo —contestó.

—Interesante. ¿Y cómo fue que te lastimaste de este modo? —le pregunté.

—Estaba en una lucha con un viejo enemigo, y antes de yo lanzarle la maldición asesina, él me lanzo un hechizo que potente que me causo estas heridas, yo pensaba aparecerme en mi casa, pero me equivoque al momento de aparecerme, es que estaba muy débil.

**Fin de Flashback**

—Eso es tan raro nunca creí que los magos existieran —dijo Emmett.

—Existimos nosotros, Emmett, porque los magos no existirían —le dijo Rosalie.

—Sí, pero no por eso deja de ser raro —dijo Alice.

—Sí, pero no nos has dicho, ¿qué paso luego de que curaste a ese mago? —me preguntó Emmett.

—Nada, regresó a su mundo al siguiente día, y ya no lo volví a saber nada de Phineas Nigellus Black —contesté.

—Sí, pero a todo esto, Renesmee ¿estuviste conviviendo con… magos? —le preguntó Bella a Nessie.

—Eh… yo… —Nessie titubeo al hablar.

—Sí o no, Nessie —la presionó Alice.

**POV Renesmee**

—Sí o no, Nessie —me preguntó tía Alice.

Ya no podía seguir mintiendo. Pero los traicionaría, aunque prácticamente no sería una traición, el abuelito Carlisle ya sabía de la existencia de magos solo que no nos lo había dicho, y ahora yo solo tenía que confirmarles lo que sospechaban.

—Sí, los Malfoy son una familia de magos —susurré, aunque sabía que mi familia me había escuchado perfectamente.

—Fascinante —dijo tío Emmett y tenía una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Estuviste viviendo en su mundo, donde ellos viven, ¿verdad? —preguntó mamá.

Yo asentí.

—Eso es, ya sé porque no te podía ver, Nessie. Tal vez sería que como tú estabas viviendo en su mundo, había un campo de magia que te protegía de mi visión —tía Alice sonrió de su deducción.

—No trataron de lastimarte con sus hechizos —preguntó mi papá dudoso.

—No, por supuesto que no papá, ellos son muy buenas personas. Aunque…

—¿Aunque? —preguntó mi mamá.

—¡Te hechizaron! —dijo mi padre enojado—. ¿Cómo se atrevió a hacerte eso Malfoy?

Oh, no debí de pensar eso.

—De todas maneras me hubiera enterado —sí, ya me había olvidado la sensación de que me lean la mente. Y aunque parezca raro, extrañe esa sensación.

—No fue así… —todos esperaban mi respuesta—, bueno Draco si me hechizo, pero solo lo hizo para que no descubriera su secreto.

—Oh, y estás bien, cariño —dijo mi abuelita.

—Sí, abuelita, estoy bien, no me paso nada, porque sus poderes son inmunes conmigo.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo que inmune? —preguntó mi tío Jasper.

—No lo sé, pero tal vez se deba a mi condición de hibrida.

—Eso es genial —exclamó el tío Emmett, estaba feliz—, seguramente todos nosotros también somos inmune a sus poderes.

—Bueno, yo quisiera irme a dormir un rato, te estoy un poco cansada —dije.

Y era cierto me había entrado ganas de dormir.

—Claro, anda cariño —dijo mi tía Rose mientras me acariciaba el cabello.

Vi que los demás integrantes de mi familia solo asintieron.

—Renesmee en un rato voy a subir a tu habitación —me avisó mamá.

—Está bien, mamá —respondí y luego a velocidad humana subí a mi habitación.

Cuando entre a mi habitación, me di cuenta que todo estaba tal cual la había dejado hace semanas, cuando salí corriendo desesperada. Estaba habitación era de color crema distinta a la habitación rosa que tenía en la casa de Forks y en la casa de Draco.

—Draco —dije en voz baja.

¿Cómo estarás ahora?, me pregunté.

Suspiré.

Me tire en mi cama y me envolví con las cobijas, pero cuando estaba a punto de cerrar mis ojos escuche la voz de mi padre en la sala.

—Jasper, Nessie aún sigue deprimida —le preguntó mi padre a tío Jazz.

Mi padre no menciono su nombre, pero eso no evito que me acordara de él. Jake. Sentí tristeza al no tenerlo a mi lado, lo único que me quedaba de Jake, eran las fotos que compartimos juntos y la pulsera que me había regalado en mi primera navidad que pase —antes de que los Vulturis vinieran—, ahora recién lo entiendo, esa pulsera significaba su compromiso hacia a mí por ser su impronta, un compromiso de estar juntos toda la eternidad, y se hubiera cumplido si no se hubieran aparecido esos neófitos y que destruyeron mi futuro.

—Sigue deprimida Edward, pero ahora ya puedo controlarla, ya puedo darle paz, parece que haber estado unas semanas lejos le hizo bien —contestó el tío Jazz.

Ya no quise seguir escuchando su conversación, así que cerré mis ojos. A los segundos sentí que la puerta de mi habitación se abría y se cerraba y luego sentí que alguien se sentaba a un costado de mi cama y me besaba la frente.

Sin necesidad de abrir mis ojos supe quién era.

—Mamá —susurré.

—Hola, pequeña. Me alegro de que hayas regresado, te extrañe tanto —dijo acariciándome el rostro. En ese momento yo abrí los ojos y me encontré con los ojos dorados de mi madre.

Le sonreí.

—Yo también te extrañe mami —le respondí.

—Me voy a poner celoso —escuche la voz de mi padre a mi lado, no me había percato de que él también estaba dentro de mi habitación.

—Acabo de llegar —respondió a mi pregunta de mi mente.

Papá se sentó del otro lado de mi cama, beso mi frente igual que mamá y me dedico una de sus sonrisas torcidas que tanto le gusta a mamá.

—También te extraña a ti papá, los extrañe a todos.

—Me alegra que ya estés mejor —dijo mi madre de repente —ya sabía al tema que se refería.

Yo solo le sonreí como respuesta.

—Sí, esa es una buena noticia —estuvo de acuerdo mi padre.

Los tres nos quedamos callados, pero no era un silencio incómodo, ese silencio para nosotros era natural, a veces no había necesidad de hablar para demostrarnos que nos queríamos, tan solo se sentía. Y estar así los tres juntos me hacía recordar cuando yo era más pequeña.

—Los dejare un momento solos —dijo mamá de pronto. Me dio un beso en la frente y salió de mi habitación.

Papá me volvió a sonreír, me acaricio el rostro y me abrazo, yo volví a cerrar mis ojos y me acurruque a él, ese olor tan delicioso y característico de papá me volvió hacer recordar cuando era pequeña y venía a mi habitación a leerme un cuento antes de dormir o simplemente a tararearme algunas de sus melodías.

Y así lo hizo otra vez, papá empezó a tararearme una melodía que compuso para mí, me acomode en su pecho que me resulto muy cómodo y sin darme cuenta me quede dormida, escuchando el nana que tarareaba.

**POV Draco**

Ya había pasado dos días, dos eternos días y no sabía nada de Nessie, la extrañaba y necesitaba tanto como nunca empecé extrañar y necesitar a una persona. ¿Estará bien? ¿Por qué no sé nada de ella? ¿Acaso tan pronto se habrá olvidado de mí?, me preguntaba constantemente.

Estos dos días sin verla he estado quedándome a trabajar hasta tarde para no pensar mucho en ella, pero no ha dado resultado y más si a cada momento miraba ese dichoso aparato muggle que llevaba conmigo —aunque en mi mundo este aparato no era necesario, lo llevaba conmigo con la esperanza de recibir una llamada de ella— esperaba con ansias su llamada y poder escuchar su dulce voz cantarina. Pero hasta ahora no ha llamado.

Aunque tal vez sus padres la castigaron por quedarse tanto tiempo en mi mundo, y lo peor es que le hice caso en dejarla cerca al bar en vez de llevarla a su casa y hablar con sus padres para que así no le pusieran algún castigo.

—Señor —dijo mi secretaria sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—¿Qué pasa, April? —le pregunté.

—Es la señorita Astoria Greengrass, está afuera e insiste en querer pasar a verlo.

—No, April, dile que no puedo atenderla —le ordené a mi secretaria.

—Eso fue lo que le dije, señor, pero la señorita insiste en que quiere…

April no pudo terminar su frase porque por la puerta paso Astoria empujándola.

—Draco —gritó—. Deberías cambiar de secretaria, como se atreve a impedirme el paso a tu oficina, que acaso no le has dicho que yo soy tu prometida.

—Yo no sabía eso, señor, disculpé —se excusó April temerosa de que la despida.

—No importa, April, déjanos solos —April salió de mi oficina dejándome con la loca de Astoria.

—Astoria, en primera yo no soy tu prometido, entiéndelo de una vez, y en segunda no puedes pasar a mi oficina sin mi permiso, no vez que estoy trabajando —esa mujer me irritaba, en serio, no sé en que estuve pensando en cuando me metí con ella.

—Oh, vamos, Draco, amor —se acercó a mí melosamente y trato de abrazarme, pero yo fui más rápido y me zafe de ella.

—Astoria, te lo voy a decir amablemente, has el favor de irte de mi oficina porque estoy trabajando.

—Pero…

De pronto mi celular sonó interrumpiendo a Astoria. Miré la pantalla esperanzado de que la llamada pertenezca del celular del padre de Nessie, pero no era así, era un número desconocido para mí. Pero con tal de deshacerme de Astoria decidí aceptar la llamada.

—Astoria, podrías dejarme solo, es un asunto importante de las empresas en el mundo muggle —le mentí.

Astoria se fue enojada, dando un portazo. No me importo. Presioné el botón verde para contestar.

_—¿Hola? —contesté._

_—Draco —esa voz cantarina, me era muy familiar._

_—Nessie —respondí sin evitar que una sonrisa se me formara en los labios._

_—Sí, soy yo Draco, siento no haberme podido comunicar contigo el mismo día que llegue a casa, pero es que mi familia no me dejo ni un minuto sola —la escuche reír._

_—No te preocupes, Nessie, pero dime, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Estás feliz de reencontrarte con tu familia?_

_—Estoy bien, y sí estoy muy contenta de esta nuevamente con mi familia, ya los extrañaba —eso me hizo sentir un cretino por mantenerla separará de su familia cuando estaba en Malfoy Manor._

_—Me alegra que esté bien —le dije sinceramente._

_—¿Y cómo has estado tú, Draco? —me preguntó._

_—Bien, pero extrañándote, la casa se siente muy sola sin tu presencia._

_—Espero poder irte a visitar pronto, yo también te extraño —"yo también te extraño", escuche que alguien repetía muy cerca de ella y luego soltaba una risa—, tío Emmett no molestes —susurró, pero yo logre escucharla— o le diré a papá que me estás molestando —lo amenazó, pero su "tío" volvió a reír—, oh, lo siento tanto Draco, pero es mi tío, que le gusta escuchar conversaciones ajenas, ya te había dicho que es muy infantil._

_—Sí, no te preocupes, comprendo._

_—Pero como te decía, mientras no pueda ir a visitarte, podemos conversar mediante las redes sociales, y mandarnos mensajes por celular._

—Señor Malfoy, disculpe que lo interrumpa, pero el señor Jones lo está esperando —April interrumpió mi conversación que tanto había esperado. Y lo pero era que se me había olvidado la cita que tenía con Jones.

Maldije internamente.

—Espérame un momento a que corte la llamada, April —separe mi celular de mi oreja, para que Nessie no escuchara.

_—Nessie, lo siento, pero tengo que colgar, mi secretaria me ha avisado de mi cita con un nuevo socio —le dije con pesar._

_—Oh, no te preocupes, Draco, tal en la noche te vuelva a llamar, o tú también me puedes llamar o mandar un mensaje, del celular del cual te estoy hablando es mío, así que puedes hablarme a cuando quieras. Adiós —se despidió._

_—Adiós, Nessie._

—April, has pasar a Jones.

—En seguida, señor —salió a llamar a Jones.

**POV Nahuel**

Decidí dejar pasar un par de días para ir a ver al clan Denali, ese mismo día que decidí a verlos me pareció muy apresurado y seguramente se me vería muy angustiado por saber el paradero de los Cullen's.

Así que recién hoy día me estoy dirigiendo hacia Alaska a la casa de los Denali, ya me faltaba solo dos kilómetros para llegar. Me apresuré y corrí lo más rápido que pude y no pare hasta llegar a la puerta de su casa. Apenas llegue, toque la puerta, no pasaron ni dos segundos y la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una mujer no tan alta rubia de cabellos lacios, pálida y de ojos dorados.

Era Kate Denali.

—Hola… Nahuel —dijo sorprendida de mi presencia.

—Sí. Hola, Kate, ¿puedo pasar? —le pregunté y ella asintió.

**Continuará...**


	19. Capítulo 18: Mensajes

****Capítulo 18: Mensajes****

**POV Renesmee**

Corte la llamada, porque al parecer Draco tenía un mucho trabajo —suspiré— sí, en verdad yo también lo extrañaba, no mentía cuando se lo dije. Draco es un gran amigo.

—Y ese suspiro, ¿Por qué querida sobrinita? —dijo mi tío Emmett, quien tenía una gran sonrisa en los labios.

—No te importa, además porque me espías cuando estoy hablando por teléfono —le reclamé.

—No tenía nada que hacer —se encogió de hombros—, así que me dije, Emmett ya que regreso tu sobrina, el pequeño monstruo del lago Ness, porque no vas a molestarla un poco.

Lo miré seria y él rompió a reír. Pero su risa era agradable, que me contagio a mí también, ya extrañaba su manera de ser del tío oso.

—Te extrañe tío oso, extrañe tus bromas todos estos días fuera de casa —lo abracé, y él correspondió a mi abrazo.

—Por supuesto que tenías que extrañarme, puesto que yo soy tu tío favorito, no como el aburrido de Jasper —susurró en mi oído, para luego soltar una risita.

—Te escuche, Emmett —dijo mi tío Jazz desde la sala de estar.

Como toda respuesta mi tío volvió a reír.

Tío Emmett y yo caminamos hacia la sala de estar, donde estaba el tío Jasper viendo un viendo un partido de béisbol en la televisión. Nos sentamos en el sofá, quedando yo al medio de ambos. Tía Alice y tía Rosalie estaban sentadas en el otro sofá, tía Alice tenía su laptop sobre sus piernas e intercambiaban ideas sobre moda. Escuchaba a la abuelita Esme en el jardín, seguramente estaba arreglándolo, no lo entendía el jardín estaba hermoso, no necesita más arreglos.

—¿Y mis papás? —pregunté.

—Se fueron de caza —contestó mi tío Jazz.

—No me invitaron a ir con ellos —susurré.

—Como te iban a invitar, sobrinita, si eso de ir de _caza_ solo era un pretexto para no tener que decir que se iban a tener sexo salvaje —miré a mi tío Emmett para comprobar si lo que me estaba diciendo era una de sus clásicas bromas, lamentablemente comprobé que lo que me dijo era cierto.

—¡EMMETT! —lo regañaron tía Rosalie y tía Alice, el tío Jazz solo lo miraba entre divertido y serio.

Sentía mis mejillas calientes, espero no haberme sonrojado, pero de solo imaginar a mis padres teniendo… ¡ay! Ni siquiera podía mencionar esa palabra.

Escuche la risa de mi tío Emmett, lo miré para ver de qué se reía. Me estaba viendo.

—Estás tan sonrojada —habló entre risas.

—Emmett, no molestes a la niña —volvió a regañar tía Rose.

—Y eso que no te he dicho lo que… —interrumpí a mi tío oso.

—Ya no me digas más nada, con lo que me has dicho ya tengo suficiente información hasta para dentro de un siglo.

Me levante del sofá y camine hasta la venta, desde ahí podía ver todo el jardín y a mi abuelita sembrando nuevos rosales, me vio y me sonrió, yo le devolví la sonrisa.

—¿Y el abuelito Carlisle? —pregunté luego de estar un rato observando el jardín.

—Consiguió un puesto como médico en el hospital del centro —contestó tía Alice.

Asentí.

A paso humano subí las escaleras, sentía las miradas de mis tíos sobre mí, pero yo seguí adelante. Entre a mi habitación, y me acosté en mi cama, cerré los ojos. Pero los abrí al instante al ver en mi mente a Jacob sonriéndome.

Abrí los ojos de golpe.

—Jacob —susurré.

A una velocidad que para un humano hubiera sido imposible llevar a cabo, me levante de mi cama y no pare hasta estar frente a mi gran closet.

Abrí las puertas y busque entre los cajones mis álbumes de fotos.

—Nada —no había nada ahí, ningún álbum.

Hice memoria. Y luego comprendí todo, cuando salí de Forks, yo parecía ser más una zombi que una _semi-vampira normal_.

Ni siquiera recuerdo bien cómo fue que aborde el avión y luego llegue hasta la nueva casa aquí en Londres.

De seguro que mi madre decidió dejar todo lo que me recordara a Jake.

_Toc, toc._

Unos ligeros golpes en la puerta me distrajo de mis pensamientos.

—Pase —dije.

Por la puerta entro mis dos tías.

—Nessie —dijo mi tía Rose maternalmente.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó tía Alice.

—Sí, ¿Por qué?

—Jasper, percibió un poco tristeza de tu parte —contestó tía Alice.

Caminé hacia la ventana, y miré los alrededores.

—Solo recordaba a… Jacob.

Sentí una mano sobre mi hombro. Era tía Rose.

—Ya no se puede hacer nada por él, cielo —hizo una pausa—. Lo mejor será dejarlo ir.

—No es fácil. Saben que tan solo unos minutos antes de que los neófitos aparecieran, Jacob me había confesado que yo era su impronta.

—Edward comento algo al respecto —dijo tía Alice.

Nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio. Solo sentía las miradas insistentes de mis tías sobre mí.

—Vamos, Nessie, anímate un poco —mi tía Rosalie fue la primera en romper el silencio—, porque mejor no nos cuentas como es ese mundo de tu amigo.

Sonreí.

Caminé hasta sentarme en el borde de mi cama.

—Le prometí a Draco que no le contaría a nadie su secreto.

—Pero no lo has hecho, fue Carlisle quien dedujo con que personas estabas y luego tú solo confirmaste todo lo que conto —alegó mi tía Alice.

—Pero…

—Estamos muy interesadas en saber sobre ese mundo, ¿cierto, Rose?

Mi tía Rose asintió.

Lo pensé por un momento.

—De acuerdo —dije, así que puse mis manos sobre sus mejillas de cada una, por lo menos así no estaría rompiendo la promesa que le hice a Draco, porque básicamente no estoy contando sobre su mundo, solo lo estoy mostrando y eso no es lo mismo.

Mis tías se sorprendieron mucho al igual que yo cuando les mostré el recuerdo cuando fui al Callejón Diagon, también les mostré el recuerdo cuando Draco me llevo a la casa de su amigo Blaise, se enteraron cuando impedí que Lorcan tuviera un accidente, luego cuando regresamos nuevamente a casa de Draco y llego Greengrass y lo besó de una manera hambrienta, y al recordar ese besó, casi me hace mostrarles a mis tías cuando Draco casi me da mi primer beso, lo bueno es que rápidamente quite mis manos de sus mejillas.

—Vaya —dijo tía Alice—, es increíble.

—Sí, es increíble. Pero de lo que también me pude dar cuenta es que ese Draco Malfoy es muy guapo —comentó tía Rose, y mi tía Alice asintió.

—Lo que me intriga es cómo fue que te enteraste de que eran magos —preguntó tía Alice.

—Fue una casualidad. Vi a su amigo desaparecer por la chimenea y luego de todo un alboroto el papá de Draco me dijo lo que eran.

Mis tías asintieron.

—¿Y ellos saben lo que eres? —preguntó tía Rosalie.

Negué con la cabeza.

—No tuve el valor para contarles mi secreto —confesé.

—¿Por qué acaso tienes miedo de que te rechacen? —ahora preguntó tía Alice.

—La verdad, creo que hay un poco de eso —admití.

—Pues serían unos tontos —dijo tía Rosalie—, si tú eres la niña más hermosa y buena que he conocido.

Le sonreí.

Luego de eso mis tías me contaron que todos me buscaron porque estaban muy preocupados por mi desaparición, y no ayuda el hecho de que tía Alice no pudiera verme en sus visiones.

Ya me imagino, pobre de toda mi familia, lo bueno fue que por lo menos me pude comunicar con papá y decirle que no se preocuparan por mí, porque estaba bien.

Seguimos platicando hasta que escuche la voz de mi madre en la cocina, que me llamaba para cenar.

Miré por la ventana y me di cuenta que ya estaba oscuro, que rápido se habían pasado las horas platicando con mis tías. Las tres bajamos a velocidad humana.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Luego de que cenara unos hot cakes que papá había preparado. Me dirigí a la sala, ahí pude ver a mis abuelitos sentados juntos, estaban abrazados mientras miraban las noticias, tío Jasper estaba también la sala, pero él estaba leyendo un viejo libro, tía Alice estaba junto a mi tío jugueteando con su rubio cabello, tío Emmett y tía Rosalie habían salido a pasear por el bosque. Mis padres estaban en el otro sofá sonriéndose como en complicidad.

Camine hasta a ellos y luego me senté sobre las piernas de papá.

Mis padres me sonrieron.

—Se demoraron —les dije.

—Lo sentimos —contestó mamá.

—Ya no importa —dije quitándole importancia. Puesto que me gustaba que mis padres se amen tanto.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu tarde? —preguntó mamá.

—Te comunicaste con Malfoy —dijo papá, un poco serio.

—Sí. Es que prometí que lo llamaría para decirle que llegue bien a casa. Solo eso.

—No me agrada del todo ese hombre —comentó mi padre.

Escuche una queda sonrisa. Volteé para ver quien se reía. Tío Jasper tenía una sonrisita en los labios, me miró y su sonrisa se agrando. Yo también sonreí.

—Te caerá bien. Es un buen chico —defendí a mi amigo rubio.

—Permíteme dudarlo —dijo papá.

Sí, estaba en casa, todo volvía a ser como antes, papá sobre protector siempre estaba presente.

Apoyé la cabeza en el pecho de mi padre y él me abrazo, besó mi cabeza y yo cerré los ojos. Poco a poco todos los sonidos se me hacían muy lejanos, escuchaba la voz del narrador de noticias de la televisión como distorsionado.

Un sonidito me hizo abrir los ojos, todo estaba oscuro, parpadeé varias veces y pude acostumbrarme a la oscuridad. Estaba en mi habitación.

¿Cómo llegué aquí?, pensé. Pero luego recordé que me había quedado dormida en el regazo de mi padre, seguramente él me cargo y me trajo hasta aquí, porque ahora estaba en pijama —seguramente mi mamá se encargó de cambiarme— y acostada sobre mi suave cama.

Encendí la luz de la lámpara de mi velador. Y aun costado de la lámpara estaba mi celular, que tenía levemente la luz encendida.

Tomé mi celular y había un mensaje de… ¿Draco?

Miré bien. Y si, efectivamente era un mensaje de Draco.

—_Siento no haber podido seguir conversando contigo en la tarde_ —decía el mensaje de Draco.

**POV Nahuel**

Era Kate Denali.

—Hola… Nahuel —dijo sorprendida de mi presencia.

—Sí. Hola, Kate, ¿puedo pasar? —le pregunté y ella asintió.

Se hizo a un lado para darme paso.

—Hola, Tanya —saludé a la otra vampira rubia, que se encontraba sentada en el sofá crema.

—¿Nahuel? —dijo sorprendida—. No nos veíamos desde hace 7 años… cuando los Vulturis…

—Quisieron acabar con la vida de Renesmee —completé y ella asintió.

Tanya hizo un ademan con la mano invitándome a sentarme en el sofá frente al suyo, así lo hice, y Kate se sentó junto a su hermana.

—Y bien, Nahuel, eres bienvenido…, pero puedo saber que te trae por aquí —dijo Kate.

—Eh, gracias. Y bueno yo viene porque quería saber sobre los Cullen.

—¿Sobre la familia de Carlisle? —preguntó Tanya.

—Sí. ¿Saben algo de ellos?

—Pues lo último que supimos es que seguían en Forks. ¿Por qué acaso ya no se encuentras ahí? —preguntó Kate.

Maldita sea, si ellos se encontraran todavía en Forks, entonces no habría venido hasta aquí para recibir respuestas estúpidas, pensé.

—No, ya no están en Forks, hace unos días fui a su casa, pero está vacía. Tenía la esperanza de que ustedes sabrían su paradero, como son algo así como familia —le contesté con el tono más educado que pude.

—Oh, lo sentimos mucho Nahuel, pero solo hace unos días nosotros acabamos de regresar de Brasil —dijo Tanya.

¡Demonios!, este no es mí día de suerte. Y lo peor de todo es que no hay ninguna pista del efluvio de los Cullen en los alrededores de Forks, ¿Dónde podrán estar?

—Los necesitabas para algún asunto en especial —preguntó Tanya.

—En realidad, solo quería saludarlos —sonreí.

—Bueno, si solo es porque querías saludarlos, entonces podrías esperar hasta que ellos regresen del lugar en donde están —dijo Kate.

Estúpida.

—Kate —la regañó Tanya—, no seas grosera. Mira Nahuel, tal vez podría comunicarme con ellos —asentí—, los llamaré a sus teléfonos.

Tanya cogió su teléfono móvil y a una gran velocidad marco los números, se llevó el móvil a la oreja y espero.

Un minuto, dos minutos, esto me estaba desesperando.

—No responde. Parece que Edward tiene el celular apagado. Llamaré a Carlisle —dijo.

Y paso lo mismo que con el móvil de Edward.

—Tal vez cambiaron de número —sugirió Kate.

—Tal vez… —repitió Tanya—, lo siento Nahuel, pero no responden, podría intentarlo luego. Porque no te quedas, hasta que vuelva a intentar comunicarme con ellos, de seguro que están de caza y por eso no responden.

—Claro —respondí con amabilidad. Pero pasar el día con estas iba hacer de lo más desesperante—. ¿Y Carmen, Eleazar y Garret? —pregunté por educación, más no por interés, por mí que a esos se los trague la tierra.

—Están de caza, nosotras íbamos a alcanzarlo ahora, no quieres venir con nosotros, Nahuel —me ofreció Tanya, ella parecía más amable que la idiota de que Kate.

—Sí, me encantaría —esto es lo peor, tener que cazar animales, en vez de humanos, ¿Qué acaso ellos no se enteran de que son vampiros?

Mierda, se me había olvidado que los Cullen tienen la misma dieta que los Denali. Pero eso cambiara cuando los encuentre y tome lo que me pertenece —y lo que me pertenece es Renesmee— me la llevaré lejos, y ella aprenderá a comportarse y alimentarse como un verdadero vampiro, y si su familia la quiere tenerla cerca entonces ellos también tendrán que cambiar su dieta y su manera de pensar, esa será la única forma de que permita que estén cerca de Renesmee, y sino pues entonces que se olviden de ella.

He esperado mucho por ella, y ya es hora de que sea mía para siempre, por eso quiete al estúpido perro de Black de mi camino, y así también quitaré a su familia, si es necesario o a cualquier otro que intente interponerse entre ella y yo.

**POV Draco**

Llegue a casa como a eso de las 9 de la noche

Suspiré.

Hubiera tenido un día más o menos bueno, si no hubiera sido por la molesta visita de Astoria. Lo bueno es que la llamada —muy oportuna— de Nessie me hizo deshacerme de Astoria rápidamente.

Nessie, la extrañaba tanto, porque permití que se aleje de mi lado. Hubiera inventado algún pretexto para retenerla un tiempo más conmigo, pero como nunca, no se me ocurrió nada coherente para retenerla. Y además, tampoco me hubiera gustado tenerla junto a mí, estando ella incomoda y extrañando a su familia.

Escuché un 'plop'.

—Amo —Kreacher había aparecido y hacia una reverencia.

Miré al elfo, e hice una indicación para que hable.

—Tiene visita, amo.

—¿Quién? —pregunté.

—La señorita Astoria Greengrass.

¡Maldición! ¿Qué acaso esa mujer no entiende que su presencia me molesta?

—¿Dónde está?

—En la sala, amo.

—Bien —asentí—. Vete —le ordené al elfo y este desapareció.

Caminé hasta llegar a la sala, y ahí la vi, estaba sonriendo, y sentada en el sofá como dueña y señora. Eso me molesto.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Astoria?

—Vine, porque ya que no pude conversar contigo en tu oficina, entonces decidí venir a tu casa a esperarte —cruzó las piernas.

Respiré profundo.

—No puedo hablar contigo ahora. Estoy cansado, así que espero que entiendas.

—¿Cansado? —preguntó—, vamos, Draco, la podríamos pasar bien, y más ahora de que esa tonta niña se fue —sonrió.

—¿Quién te dijo que Nessie se fue? —pregunté.

—Me lo dijo tu madre.

¡Maldición! Madre no debió decirle nada, pensé.

—Así que, qué te parece si aprovechamos la noche para divertirnos, como lo hacíamos antes —caminó hacia mí, pero yo me aleje.

—Astoria, te lo voy a decir educadamente, una sola vez, y espero que captes el mensaje. No quiero nada contigo, lo nuestro termino hace más de un año, no te quiero, es más creo que nunca te quise de la manera que esperabas. Entiende la pasábamos bien, pero nada más.

—¡NO! ¡NO! TÚ ME QUIERES, DRACO, YO SE QUE TÚ ME QUIERES, ES SOLO QUE TODAVÍA ESTÁS ENOJADO CONMIGO PORQUE NO TE DABA TU ESPACIO —gritó, y parecía verdaderamente demente.

Me preguntó que me pasaba por la cabeza cuando pensé en la idea de casarme con ella. Hubiera cometido el peor error de mi vida.

—TODA LA CULPA LA TIENE ESA ESTÚPIDA NIÑA, ¿VERDAD? —Astoria volvió a gritar sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—No le digas estúpida a Nessie y menos la culpes por algo de lo que es inocente —le aclaré—. Y ahora te pido de la manera más amable que salgas de esta casa, no me obligues a tomar otras medidas, Astoria —la amenacé.

—Algún día te vas a arrepentir de tratarme así, Draco. Ya verás que llegara el día en que tú volverás a mí y me pedidas que me case contigo. Tan solo espera ese día —y luego de decir todas esas estupideces, se fue.

Suspiré.

Esa mujer me sacaba de quicio.

Subí a mi habitación, y me acosté en mi cama, cerré los ojos, y como de costumbre, desde que la conocí, ella aparece en mi mente.

Me sonreía, su cabello cobrizo y ondeado brillaba a la luz del sol, al igual que sus ojos chocolates, sus labios color cereza y su piel, tenía un cierto brillo que la hacía ver más hermosa aun de lo que ya era, creo que hasta era más bella que un ángel, era como una diosa del Olimpo.

Eso era, Nessie era una diosa, hermosa, y… iba a ser mía.

Abrí los ojos, me senté en mi cama, y metí una mano a mi bolsillo, saque el teléfono muggle y escribí el mensaje que le enviaría.

—_Siento no haber podido seguir conversando contigo en la tarde_ —presioné el botón "enviar".

Pasaron unos minutos y me teléfono sonó, era la respuesta de mi Nessie.

—_No te preocupes, Draco, sé que tienes que trabajar, no puedes estar siempre a mi disposición _—decía el mensaje.

—_Tú eres mucho más importante que cualquier otra cosa_ —le escribí de regreso.

—_Vaya. Me siento alagada, y me has hecho que me sonrojé_ —sonreí al imaginármela sonrojada. Sus mejillas se tiñen de un hermoso color rojo, y eso que a mí no me gusta ese color, pero en ella se ve adorable.

—_Me gustaría verte en este momento que tan sonrojada te has puesto_ —envié el mensaje.

—_Para burlarte de mí. Oh, eso no sería muy educado_ —el mensaje de Nessie no tardo ni un minuto en llegar, eso me dejo sorprendido.

Es rápida, me dije.

Luego que salí de mi asombro, le respondí.

—_No sería para burlarme, sino porque te vez adorable sonrojada_.

—_Eh, tío Emmett no piensa lo mismo que tú, es más en ese momento soy el objeto de sus bromas_ —ese Emmett, parece ser como los gemelos Weasley en su época de Hogwarts, y no me gustaba mucho en realidad.

—_Nessie, no te castigaron, ¿verdad?_ —decidí cambiar de tema, porque en el saber que no había sido castigada me daba más posibilidades de que le dieran permiso a Nessie para que vuelva junto a mí.

—_No, no me castigaron, mi familia estaba más felices de tenerme junto a ellos nuevamente que no me castigaron, aunque claro no dejaron de interrogarme_ —¿interrogarla? Que trataba de decirme.

—_¿Qué les dijiste? ¿Acaso contaste algo sobre mi mundo?_ —era urgente que preguntara eso.

—_No, claro que no. te prometí que no diría nada, y lo he cumplido_ —su mensaje volvió a llegar con rapidez.

—_Lo siento, no quise desconfiar de ti_ —respondí.

—_Es lógico, no te preocupes_ —nuevamente el mensaje llego al instante que yo le envié el mío.

Esta vez no pude evitar no comentárselo.

—_Vaya, eres muy rápida escribiendo mensajes_.

—_Eh, sí. Tengo práctica, ya sabes en mi mundo la tecnología es primordial_ —respondió.

Tenía razón, en cambio en el mundo mágico apenas algunos magos usaban la tecnología muggle, mientras que su mundo es muy normal.

Miré la hora en mi reloj y me di cuenta de que ya pasaba la una, tal vez Nessie ya estaría con sueño.

—_Lo siento, Nessie, no me di cuenta de lo tarde que era y yo enviándote mensajes. Te dejo dormir, buenas noches _—escribí el mensaje y lo envié.

—_No importa, no me molestas, pero en algo tienes razón, ya es tarde y al parecer mis padres ya se dieron cuenta de que aún sigo despierta. Buenas noches, Draco, mañana seguíamos conversando_ —ese fue el último mensaje de esa noche, me había controlado un poco, mi ansiedad de no tenerla junto a mí, pero no era suficiente.

La extrañaba tanto.

Suspiré.

—Renesmee. Nessie, te gusta que te llamen así, aunque ese sea el nombre de un monstruo. ¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué me has hecho Nessie Cullen? —suspiré de nuevo tratando de encontrar una respuesta coherente—, te necesito junto a mí. No soporto tenerte lejos.

Pero como hacer para que regreses a mí, ahora que estas con tu familia.

**Continuará...**


	20. Capítulo 19: ¡Tienes que ser mía, Renesm

**Capítulo 19: ¡Tienes que ser mía, Renesmee!**

**POV Nahuel**

Ya había pasado dos semanas desde que visite el estúpido clan Denali. En el cual tuve que beber la asquerosa sangre de animal.

Pero eso no es lo importante. Lo importante es que no pude averiguar nada acerca del paradero de los Cullen. Cuando la estúpida de Tanya volvió a intentar comunicarse con los teléfonos de los Cullen, ellos nunca contestaron, tal vez y si cambiaron sus teléfonos.

—¡Maldita sea mi suerte! —grité.

—¿Nahuel? ¿Qué te sucede? —mi tía había corrido a mi lado cuando me escucho gritar.

—Nada.

—¿Cómo que nada? Hace días que te veo malhumorado. ¿Te sucede algo?

Tengo que tener más cuidado con mis palabras y con mi forma de actuar, para que mi tía no sospeche, ella no puede enterarse de nada. Nunca entendería que quiera tener a Renesmee solo para mí, lo primero que haría sería hacerme desistir de traerla conmigo. O hasta puede que prevenga a los Cullen de mis planes.

Tengo que ser más cuidadoso, pensé.

—No estoy malhumorado, tía. Solo estoy preocupado.

—¿Preocupado? ¿Por qué?

—Por los Cullen.

—¿Por los Cullen? ¿Qué paso con ellos?

—No lo sé. Simplemente no aparecen por ningún lado. Hace unos días fui a su casa de Forks, pero estaba completamente vacía, no estaban allí.

Mi tía sonrió.

—No te preocupes por ellos, tal vez se encuentren de viaje. Ya regresaran.

—Pero los Denali, tampoco saben nada de ellos, y eso extraño —comenté.

—¿Fuiste a casa del clan Denali, para preguntar por los Cullen?

—Te dije que estoy preocupado.

—¿Por qué tanto interés por los Cullen? No tendrá nada ver por la hija de Edward y Bella, ¿cierto?

Maldita sea, no puedo dejar que se dé cuenta de nada.

—Claro que no. simplemente fui hacerles una visita de cortesía, pero como te dije no los encontré y me preocupe. Eso es todo, yo creo que no hay nada de malo en eso, ¿o sí?

Lo pensó por un momento, y luego negó con la cabeza.

—No, no hay nada de malo en preocuparse por los amigos —respondió.

Nos quedamos varios minutos en silencio, y mi tía no parecía querer moverse de su sitio. Y yo ya no soportaba estar a su lado.

—Ya vuelvo —avisé.

—¿A dónde vas? —me preguntó.

—A caminar por los alrededores —salí corriendo antes de que mi tía siguiera con su interrogatorio.

Pare de correr hasta cuando llegue a unos 15 kilómetros de donde está mi casa. Me senté y me apoyé en un árbol.

Renesmee, un nombre tan raro, pero tan hermoso como la misma chica que lo portaba. No hay un solo minuto que deje de pensar en ti.

Renesmee, ¿Dónde estarás? No soporto tenerte lejos de mí ni un minuto más, tú tienes que ser mía. Mía. Ya he esperado muchos años por ti, si hasta soporte que ese chucho estuviera a tu lado, pero ya no más, por eso lo quite de mi camino. Pero ahora el problema es encontrarte, podrías estar en cualquier parte del mundo. Y yo aquí sin ninguna pista de tu paradero.

Me paré, no portaba estar mucho rato en una misma posición.

—¡Tienes que ser mía! ¡Tienes que ser mía, Renesmee! —grité a la vez que tiraba un puñete al árbol, como consecuencia este cayó al suelo—. Tú eres la única de mi especie que no es mi hermana, y eso te hace mía. Solo mía.

»Nadie se interpondrá entre tú y yo. Y él que se atreva pagara muy caro su descaro, sea quien sea. Así sea tu propia familia, mi querida, Renesmee.

**POV Bella**

—¿Edward? —trate de llamar la atención de mi esposo, pero al parecer él estaba más concentrado en escuchar la conversación telefónica de nuestra hija (en su habitación) que hacerme caso a mí—. Vamos, Edward, ya deja de vigilar a nuestra hija —le reclamé.

Desde que Renesmee regreso, Edward no deja de vigilar cada uno de sus movimientos. Sé que se preocupa por ella, al igual que yo y que todos en esta familia, hasta mi padre ha llamado un par de veces preguntando por el estado de ánimo de mi hija.

—No puedo, simplemente no puedo —murmuró, pero yo lo oí perfectamente, casi como si hubiera gritado.

—¿Qué es lo que va mal? —le pregunté, también en susurros.

—¿Qué no lo ves, Bella? —que era exactamente lo que tenía que ver—, _ese_ Malfoy siempre le habla a Nessie. Es que si no le habla por teléfono, le manda mensajes y si no son los mensajes, están chateando.

—Edward Cullen, no me digas que has sido capaz de violar la privacidad de Renesmee. Dime has revisado su laptop.

—Por supuesto que no, Bella —respondió, con ceño ligeramente fruncido—, no hizo falta, con el comportamiento de Malfoy me basta para darme cuenta —susurró.

—¿Darte cuenta de qué?

—_Ese_ Malfoy está enamorado de Nessie —respondió, y su bello rostro se contrajo por la ira que sentía.

Reí quedamente.

—¿Qué es lo gracioso? —preguntó, al escuchar mi risa.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Ya lo sabía —admití.

—¿Ya lo sabías?

—Vamos, Edward, no tengo el don de Jasper, pero puedo darme perfectamente cuenta de que Malfoy está enamorado de Renesmee, ningún amigo, al cual solo lleva poco tiempo de conocerla, se preocuparía tanto por ella —expliqué—. Bueno, excepto Jacob —susurré, para que no me escuchara Renesmee—, pero era porque estaba imprimado de ella.

—No me agrada, Malfoy, ni siquiera lo conozco, pero no me agrada. Esa vez que hable con él por teléfono, lo escuche tan arrogante y presumido.

Asentí. Eso era cierto, puesto que yo también lo escuche, pero tal vez hayan sido nervios.

—Pero, aun y con todo eso, cada vez que Malfoy se comunica con Renesmee, yo la veo más animada —Edward hizo un gesto de molestia—, creo que lo Renesmee necesita es un amigo, solo eso —lo tranquilicé.

—Tal vez de parte de Nessie, ella solo quiere un amigo, ¿pero Malfoy?

Lo pensé por unos segundos.

—Pues si Malfoy realmente quiere tener algo con Renesmee se va llevar un fiasco cuando se dé cuenta de que no le puede corresponder a sus sentimientos. La muerte de Jake aún es muy reciente, y no creo que Renesmee lo olvide tan fácilmente, lo único que Malfoy podría ser es muy paciente, y poco a poco ir haciendo que olvide a Jacob, digo si es que de verdad la quiere.

Edward rió.

Y yo lo miré sorprendida.

—¿Qué es lo gracioso? —pregunté yo ahora.

—Bueno, lo que dices es cierto —lo miré—, eso de que Nessie no olvidara a Jacob tan fácilmente, me garantiza de que Malfoy nunca podrá estar con mi princesa.

Negué con la cabeza. Edward era el padre más sobreprotector y celoso de la historia. Y aun me parece raro que haya aceptado con tanta facilidad que Jacob y nuestra hija algún día terminarían juntos. Tal vez se debiera que Jacob hizo de todo por salvar a Renesmee cuando los Vulturis pensaban que era una niña inmortal.

Suspiré.

Jacob, mi buen amigo Jacob, yo tampoco creo poder olvidarte tan fácilmente. Y desde el lugar en donde estés, te agradezco que le hayas salvado la vida a mi hija, una segunda vez, aunque en esta ocasión hubo una gran pérdida, tu vida.

**POV Renesmee**

Hace dos minutos Draco y yo recién habíamos terminado de hablar por teléfono. Todas las tardes me llamaba y algunas noches también, y en las mañanas me mandaba mensajes, y los fines de semana nos comunicábamos por las redes sociales. Debo de reconocer que estar en comunicación con él, me levanta el ánimo, y lo que me parece realmente extraordinario es que siempre que me empiezo a poner triste cuando recuerdo a Jacob, al instante recibo un mensaje de Draco. Un mensaje que me alegra, me distrae de mis pensamientos tristes.

Verdaderamente, Draco es un buen amigo.

Miro por la ventana de mi habitación, y el sol acaba de hundirse en el horizonte, las nubes se habían disipado, dejando a la vista un cielo claro con tonos anaranjados y rosas que se fundían en los tonos azules y casi negro, algunas estrellas brillaban fuertemente, pero la luna aún no había aparecido en el firmamento.

Era el crepúsculo.

Era increíble como pasaba el tiempo cuando hablaba con Draco, ni cuenta me daba.

—Pequeño monstruo del lago Ness —escuché la voz de mi tío Emmett muy cerca de mí. Giré y me encontré con él frente a mí.

¿En qué momento había entrado en mi habitación?, me pregunté.

—¿Hace cuánto estas aquí? —pregunté.

Como toda respuesta rió.

—Hace unos minutos. Eres muy distraída querida sobrina —volvió a reír, causando que yo también riera—. ¿Por qué tan pensativa? —me preguntó.

—No pensaba en nada en concreto —no le quería decir que estaba pensando en mi amistad con Draco, porque si no empezaría con sus bromas—, solo miraba el cielo. No te parece hermoso, es la hora del crepúsculo.

Tío Emmett se acercó a mí, y también dirigió su vista hacia el cielo.

—Sí, es hermoso —apuntó—, pero yo creía que estabas pensando en tu amiguito Malfoy —dijo en tono de burla.

Le di un ligero empujoncito. Cosa que lo hizo reír.

—Eres un tonto tío Emmett.

—No soy tonto, además sino estás pensando en Malfoy, porque te has sonrojado —con su dedo toco una de mis mejillas.

No supe que responder, seguramente si me había sonrojado, porque empecé a sentir caliente mis mejillas.

—No me moleste —le dije.

—Bien, bien —levantó las manos en señal de paz—, porque mejor no vienes conmigo a la sala, en vez de estar metida en tu habitación.

—No me harás victimas de tus bromas, ¿verdad? —retrocedí dos pasos.

Tío Emmett rió.

—Esta vez no…

—Vaya, muchas gracias —ironicé—. ¿Entonces, para que quieres que baje?

—Pues para que seas una especie de árbitro.

—¿Árbitro? —pregunté confusa.

Asintió.

—Jasper y yo vamos a jugar ajedrez, y quiero que vigiles que no vaya hacer trampa.

Ahora sí que reí con ganas.

Tío Jasper y tío Emmett siempre jugaban ajedrez, pero ellos no jugaban el ajedrez con un solo tablero como es lo correcto, ellos jugaban con ocho tableros a la vez, tenían una técnica realmente poco comprensible para un humano.

Pero volviendo al tema de las trampas, el único que siempre las hacía era tío Emmett. Y aun así no las ganaba, eso lo enojaba y pedía la revancha, pero seguía cometiendo los mismos errores.

—Pero tío, el único que hace trampa eres tú —lo acusé.

Él frunció el ceño.

—Eso no es cierto, pequeño monstruo.

—Sí, si lo es —afirmé.

—Pues te aseguro que el _emo_ de Jasper también hace trampas, por eso tienes que estar muy atenta.

—Está bien —dije aun riendo.

—Bien, vamos —dijo, pero antes de que me dé cuenta tío Emmett me había tomado en brazos y bajo a toda velocidad hasta la sala.

Me sentó sobre un sofá.

—No soy _emo_ —dijo tío Jasper apenas nos vio venir. Seguramente había escuchado nuestra conversación.

Tío Emmett rió.

—Traje a Nessie para que vigile que no hagas trampa —dijo cuándo dejo de reír.

—Yo no hago trampa —rebatió tío Jasper.

—Eso dices tú —acusó tío Emmett.

—Sabemos qué haces trampa, Emmett —dijo mi papá.

—Eddie —mi papá frunció el ceño, detestaba que le dijeran así—, porque mejor no te vas con Belli Bells a tener se…

—Cierra la boca, Emmett —lo amenazó mi mamá.

Sabía lo que no había terminado de decir y me alegro que mamá lo parada. Saber lo que mis padres hacían en su habitación, era demasiado vergonzoso e incómodo para mí.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó tío Emmett con inocencia fingida.

—Rose si Emmett sigue diciendo cosas que no debe te quedaras viuda —dijo mamá y tía Rosalie sonrió.

—No te preocupes, Bella, si Emmett sigue molestándolos entonces él ya sabe que se quedara sin sus privilegios por tres meses —dijo tía Rosalie tranquilamente, pero la cara de tío Emmett era todo un poema.

Todos rieron, hasta puede escuchar las risas de mi abuelo Carlisle y mi abuelita Esme en el despacho del abuelito.

Pero yo aún no entendía que era eso de los «privilegios de tío Emmett». Siempre que preguntaba, me respondían con evasivas, nadie, absolutamente nadie me daba una respuesta concreta.

De pronto vi que tía Alice se quedó con la mirada perdida, estaba teniendo una visión. Pero luego volvió a centrar su vista en mis tíos, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—¿Quieren que les diga quién va a ganar? —dijo tía Alice.

—No, gracias, duende —contestó tío Emmett, que ya había recuperado su expresión de tranquilidad en su rostro.

—No me digas duende —le reclamó tía Alice.

—Pero pareces uno —dijo el tío Emmett—, pero mejor que empiece el juego —dijo antes de que tía Alice objetara algo.

Una hora más tarde, tío Emmett había perdido nuevamente.

—Hiciste trampa, Jasper —le reclamó.

—Yo no hice trampa, el único que las ha hecho ha sido tú, y lo peor de todo es que has caído en tu propia trampa —dijo tío Jasper.

Tío Emmett negó con la cabeza.

—Nessie —me llamó—, ¿verdad que Jasper ha hecho trampa? —me preguntó esperanzado.

—Tío Jasper no ha hecho trampa —respondí.

—De seguro te has distraído —me dijo, yo negué con la cabeza—. Quiero la revancha —exigió.

—Pues obtendrás el mismo resultado si sigues haciendo trampa —dijo papá, mirando a mamá, quien sonreía.

Me estaba acomodando bien en el sofá, cuando la abuelita me llamo.

—Nessie, cielo, tú cena esta lista.

Dirigí una última mirada a tío Jasper y a tío Emmett, y me dirigí a la cocina.

—Gracias, abuelita —le dije cuando ya estaba sentada en la silla y la abuelita ponía un plato con omelette en la mesa.

—De nada, cielo —beso mi frente y se sentó frente a mí.

—¿Cómo has estado? —me preguntó, viéndome con ojo médico.

—Bien —respondí con duda.

—Ese chico, Malfoy, parece ser muy buen amigo —comentó.

—Sí, lo es —afirmé—, es muy amable y comprensivo conmigo —puse una mano sobre la mejilla de mi abuelita y le mostré cuando Draco y yo platicábamos, y cuando me llevo a la casa de su amigo Blaise.

—Parece que si es muy amable. Y también es muy apuesto.

Sí, Draco era muy apuesto, eso tenía que reconocerlo.

—Lo es —contesté y sentí que me sonroje. Y al instante escuché un gruñido de molestia de mi padre.

Mi abuela sonrió, y negó con la cabeza.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ya más tarde estaba en mi habitación, había salido de la ducha y estaba buscando uno de mis pijamas en el closet. Saque uno color celeste cielo que todavía no estrenaba, me lo puse, y cuando iba a cepillarme el cabello, escuche unos golpecitos en la puerta.

—Pasa, mamá —dije. Sabía que era ella, porque sentí su efluvio.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la tenía frente a mí. Me sonrió. Tomo mi cepillo y empezó a cepillarme el cabello.

—Solo venía a ver si necesitabas algo.

—No, gracias, no necesito nada. Bueno, sí —dejo de cepillarme el cabello.

—¿Qué necesitas? —me preguntó.

—Te quería preguntar sobre mis álbumes de fotos —me miró fijamente—, ya sabes, el álbum donde tenía las fotos de… Jake —me costó decir su nombre.

—Ah, bueno, yo los tengo guardados.

—¿Por qué los tienes tú? —pregunté.

—Nessie, cielo, no creo que te haga bien ver esas fotos.

—Dejar de ver esas fotos no hará que deje de extrañar y de sufrir por Jake, mamá.

—No me parece…

—Por favor, solo quiero tenerlas conmigo, al igual que la pulsera que Jacob me regalo en mi primera navidad.

Mi madre me miró no muy convencida, pero luego asintió.

—De acuerdo, Renesmee, pero si te veo que te deprimes, los álbumes y la pulsera volverá a estar en mi poder —me advirtió.

—Me parece un trato justo.

Luego de eso mamá siguió cepillándome mi cabello.

—Me gusta mucho tu cabello, es del mismo tono que el de tu padre, de un extraño color cobrizo.

Sonreí. Mis padres estaban muy enamorados, y seguirían así en toda su eternidad.

**POV Draco**

—Estabas hablando con la hermosa Renesmee —dijo Blaise asomándose por la puerta de mi oficina.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —pregunté.

Blaise entro, y se sentó en una silla frente a mi escritorio.

—Porque tienes una cara de imbécil —contestó.

Lo miré mal. Y Blaise soltó una carcajada.

—Yo que tú, no la hubiera dejado ir.

—No podía retenerla en contra de su voluntad.

—Pues entonces le hubieras dicho que estás enamorado de ella, y que no querías que se aleje de ti.

—Y entonces se hubiera ido mucho más rápido de mi casa y ni siquiera quisiera hablar por teléfono conmigo.

—Eres muy pesimista, Dragón —volvió a esbozar una estúpida sonrisa—, ¿cuándo una chica te ha dicho que no?, y no creo que tu preciosa Renesmee te hubiera rechazado.

—Nessie no es como las demás chicas con la que estado.

—¿Qué tiene de especial? Digo, sí, es muy hermosa, mucho más hermosa con las otras con las que has estado, pero al fin y al cobo es una chica, una chica que no dudo que haya caído en tus "encantos".

Negué con la cabeza, Blaise no entendía.

—Nessie no es una simple chica, ella es especial, es mucho más sensible, mucho más buena, mucho más bella, más joven que yo, y lo más importante es inmune en mi magia.

—Eso es extraño. Porque será que tu magia no sirva en ella.

Me encogí de hombros al no tener una respuesta concreta.

—Ya lo averiguaré. Pero ahora lo importante es que quiero tenerla a mi lado, y no sé cómo hacer para que regrese a mí, estando ella ahora con su familia.

—Ya sé cómo —dijo Blaise luego de unos minutos de silencio—, por lo pronto podrás verla aunque sea por un par de horas, ya que pasado mañana tienes una reunión general en las empresas del mundo muggle —claro, como no lo pensé antes—, podrías invitarla a cenar en algún restaurant, y luego la dejas en su casa y te presentas con su familia.

—Claro, lo principal es ganarme la confianza de la familia de Nessie para que la dejen volver a mi casa —sonreí.

—Y luego cuando ya la tengas nuevamente bajo tu techo…

—Comenzaría a enamorarla y no la dejaría irse hasta que haya aceptado ser mi esposa —concluí.

—Espera, espera, Draco, ¿quieres que sea tu esposa? —preguntó Blaise.

—Claro que si idiota, ¿qué creías? Que Nessie solo era un capricho mío —una mirada de Blaise me dio a entender de que si lo creía—, pues estabas muy equivocado. Yo quiero a Renesmee Cullen como mi esposa y la madre de mis hijos, eso lo tuve claro desde el primer momento en que la vi.

—Nunca pensé ver a Draco Malfoy enamorado —susurró, y yo estaba de acuerdo con él, porque nunca pensaba algún día enamorarme—. Pero tienes un problema —me advirtió.

—Sí, ya lo sé, Astoria Greengrass.

—¿Qué piensas hacer con ella? Porque no creo que se quede tan tranquila viendo como tú la sacas de tu vida.

—Pues tendrá que aguantarse porque yo no quiero nada con ella, no sé cómo pude en algún momento de mi vida quererme casar con esa loca.

—Hubieras cometido el peor error de tu vida, si te hubieras casado con Astoria.

—Eso júralo, pero lo bueno es que me di cuenta a tiempo, y ahora solo me importa Nessie. No voy a parar hasta que Nessie acepte ser mi esposa.

Renesmee tiene que ser mía, ella tiene que ser mi esposa, y no era un capricho, yo la amo de verdad, la amo como nunca creía amar a alguien. Y esta invitación que le voy a hacer, será el primer paso para conquistarla.


End file.
